Solo vive
by Lirionegro1
Summary: Una historia sobre como continúa la vida de Ada luego de enfrentar a la muerte en RE2 y como se aferra a dos nuevas personas en su camino que ablandaron su corazón y fortalecieron su espíritu haciendo que cada vez le importe más vivir por ellos.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, es la primera historia que publico en mi vida, se basa en un escenario ficticio en el que Ada debe hacerse responsable de una niña como si se tratase de su hija. Espero que le guste a quien la lea, acepto críticas siempre que sean constructivas y me ayuden a mejorar mi escritura, también acepto ideas!. Por favor R&R_

_P.D: Es un AdaxLeon principalmente pero hay influencias de otros personajes y parejas_

Ella nunca se imaginó con una vida larga, pero tampoco con una vida tan corta, sólo 24 años y estaba a punto de morir, sentía que los latidos de su corazón disminuían, sentía como la vida se escapaba de sus dedos en cada gota de sangre manaba de esa gran herida en su estómago y en otras partes de su cuerpo; ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Lo recordaba, no se arrepentía, pero se sentía tonta y en cierta forma, se lo merecía, había roto la regla principal de su profesión, no involucrarse sentimentalmente; ella no lo quería, no quería que las cosas sucedieran así, pero pasaron, ella que luchó contra sus impulsos, contra Él, no quería que interviniese en su camino, pero Leon se había tomado muy enserio su papel y se empeñaba en ser su caballero galante, sin darse cuenta que ella no quería eso, no lo necesitaba… y sin embargo, pareció haber insistido tanto que logró penetrar en su máscara de hielo ¿Porqué? No lo sabía, pero ya no importaba, al menos, se llevaría a la tumba el sabor de sus labios, su sabor salado por el sudor, por las lágrimas, amargo por tierra, el polvo y el hollín y aún así un sabor delicioso.

"¡Ada!, ¡Ada!, ¡Ada!" llamaron en su cabeza, reconoció esa voz, la hubiese reconocido en cualquier parte del mundo, era la voz dulce, cálida de su madre…Dios como la extrañaba, le hacía mucha falta, se preguntó si le hubiese presentado a Leon, quizás sí, su madre siempre quiso para ella un hombre bueno, fuerte que se preocupara por ella y la protegiera, seguramente estaría contenta con Leon; lamentaba decepcionarla, ahora Ada iba a morir, su madre nunca conocería a sus hijos o a su marido, o vería su cuerpo, sólo vería una tumba vacía en donde dejaría su corazón en cada visita. "Ada, levántate, tienes que salir de allí" la voz rasposa y tranquila de su padre resonó en su cabeza, su padre, un auténtico mercenario, el no estaría contento con que muriese allí, no era digno de un Wong, morir en las misiones. "Ada, tienes que levantarte, por favor" su madre le suplicaba en su mente "no puedo" susurró Ada para sus adentros, había aceptado la muerte "si puedes" la voz de su padre sonaba molesta, impaciente "levántate ahora y sal de allí, los Wong no morimos en misiones", "trata de levantarte, despacio, pero levántate y sal hija, sal, vive". Ella trató de mover sus dedos, se sorprendió cuando supo que podría tener un poco de control sobre su cuerpo, mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie escuchaba las voces de sus padres suplicándole que viva, que se levante, diciéndole que la muerte no le llegaría aún y les hizo caso, le gritó a la muerte que se alejara de ella y se puso de pie.


	2. Chapter 2

_Segundo capítulo, insisto dejen R&R, me ayudan a mejorar (muchas gracias quienes dejaron sus comentarios, realmente lo aprecio)._

Sosteniéndose de la baranda pudo moverse hasta la habitación más cercana donde encontró algunas vendas y medicamentos que ponían un límite entre la vida y la muerte. Una vez que se hubo vendado las heridas más profundas, se sentó y descansó un rato, cada movimiento era tortuoso debido a sus costillas rotas, debió tener al menos cuatro rotas, notaba la hinchazón en su caja torácica, tenía una profunda herida en su muslo izquierdo que molestaba en cada paso, el gran golpe en su cabeza, justo arriba de la ceja derecha había sido bastante fuerte y la hinchazón tan cercana a su ojo le nublaba la vista por lo que optó por cerrarlo y enfocarse en su ojo bueno, si bien dejó su flanco derecho con la guardia baja, decidió que era mejor no ver a ver doble y gastar balas que serían de utilidad.

El sonido intermitente y agudo de su transmisor la sacó de sus pensamientos y de su descanso.

_Me alegra que sigas viva, ve a ver al contacto_ dijo el hombre rubio del otro lado de la pantalla haciendo caso omiso a sus vendajes y heridas_ quizás puedas salir con vida de allí.

_Está bien es el hotel Apple Inn ¿verdad?_ la pregunta era retórica, sólo quería demostrarle a Wesker que ella aún recordaba las cosas.

_Lo sabes, ve_ acto seguido, la comunicación se cortó.

Llegó al hotel sin muchos problemas, sólo unos zombies, mutantes y esos perros molestos que sólo causaban problemas, sin embargo cuando llegó a la habitación se decepcionó al ver al contacto con su arma en la mano y un agujero en la cabeza "debió asustarse y prefirió volarse los sesos" pensó despectivamente, no pudo evitar que la rabia fluyera por su ser, entonces agarró la cabeza del hombre y la golpeó contra la pared detrás de Él reventando su cráneo y salpicando lo poco que restaba de materia gris y sangre por el lugar. Ese hombre era su única salida de esa maldita ciudad y ahora no tenía como salir sólo porque ese cobarde se voló la cabeza.

Ada caminó por la habitación mientras se limpiaba la sangre de las manos, no había mucho que hacer ahora que ya no había salida, al menos no moriría con la sangre de ese cobarde en las manos, era indigno… y entonces lo vio, sus ojos brillaron, allí estaba el maletín metálico, lo abrió y se encontraba su misión, su escape y lo que le aseguraría una buena vida por bastantes años. Llamó a Wesker desde su transmisor.

_Tu contacto ha muerto, Él ha fallado y tú también Ada, me has traicionado, nos has puesto a todos en peligro a causa de ese tal Leon, te habrías ahorrado tantos problemas si le hubieses puesto una bala en la cabeza como debiste_

_No he fallado y no vuelvas a compararme con este pequeño pedazo de mierda_ escupió en ira_ ¿ves esto? Es una muestra del virus G, si la quieres deberás sacarme de aquí.

_mph te he subestimado Ada, el último helicóptero sale en una hora, encuéntralo, será tu última oportunidad de escapar_ dijo Wesker, Él realmente esperó que Ada lo encontrara, más allá del virus, ella era una excelente agente, inteligente y hábil sin duda le serviría de mucho_ casi lo olvido, esto te ayudará a salir.

De un compartimento cerca de la cama del contacto muerto salió una caja con algo parecido a una pistola, ella no sabía lo que era.

_ ¿Cómo se supone que esto me ayudará a salir?

_ Es un lanzagarfios, cuando presiones el gatillo un garfio saldrá disparado y se ajustará a una superficie, si presionas por segunda vez tu cuerpo saldrá expulsado del suelo y llegarás rápidamente a donde el garfio haya llegado, te será de utilidad_ Por alguna razón, Wesker quería que ella viviera, no sabía por qué, solo sabía que no se imaginaba sin ella.

_ Está bien, te veré luego_ Ada sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, sabía que esas cosas incomodaban a Wesker y lo hacía para molestarlo, incluso en momentos difíciles. La comunicación se cortó e inmediatamente se puso en marcha en busca de su escape.

Nuevamente se movió dificultosamente por las calles desastrosas de Raccoon City, si no se agitaba el dolor de sus costillas era soportable, sin embargo tenía que lidiar con su cojera y con su campo visual reducido, agradeció que los zombies fueran lentos, ruidosos y fáciles de evitar, sin embargo su verdadero problema fue usar su nuevo juguete, sintió genial el aire en su rostro y la velocidad de la propulsión eran asombrosos pero el tener que dar una vuelta en el aire para poder aterrizar correctamente fue tortuoso, los huesos de sus costillas rotas chocaron entre sí provocándole un doloroso espasmo y un reflexivo estallido de lágrimas en sus ojos por el dolor, pero ya estaba allí, solo quedaba saltar hasta el techo por donde pasaría el helicóptero; unas últimas creaturas infernales y lo escuchó, se volvió hacia el origen del ruido y la luz del transporte la encegueció, por suerte sus ojos se acostumbraron rápido y ella fue más rápida aún como para usar su arma en el momento justo y subirse al helicóptero; le hubiese gustado más estar adentro, pero en esos momentos y con quienes estaban dentro del transporte tenía las mismas posibilidades de vivir tanto dentro como fuera de él; es más, se sentía más segura fuera del mismo.

Mientras estaba en su viaje revisó sus heridas, quiso dormir pero era imposible tomar ese lujo, en fin, ya dormiría cuando estuviese a salvo en su apartamento; esa idea la entristeció un poco, le hubiese gustado que alguien estuviese allí para recibirla, un hijo, un marido, un gato; pero no podía poner a nadie más en riesgo, si iba a arriesgar un vida sería la suya y sólo la suya; hizo inconscientemente un movimiento brusco para salir de esos pensamientos y concentrarse en su dolor físico, ahora era el momento de sanar sus heridas y de disfrutar de la victoria de una excelente paga además de al menos un tiempo sin misiones o con misiones cortas y no tan arriesgadas, quizás ahora si podría tener un gato.


	3. Chapter 3

Su hora de bajarse llegó y se alegró al saber que había un helicóptero esperándola para llevarla a la Organización donde atenderían sus heridas, y le darían su paga, estaba aliviada. Al llegar los médicos atendieron sus heridas, le dieron medicaciones y le hicieron análisis que estarían pronto, le sugirieron que no saliera del edificio hasta que le dieran el alta, ella siguió las instrucciones de los doctores como se lo habían enseñado.

Después de 3 días de reposo y análisis, al fin tuvo un tiempo libre (y autorización) fue a la oficina de Wesker con el maletín en la mano, el dolor se estaba desvaneciendo y se preguntó qué era lo que hacían esos doctores allí, pero no le importó mucho; Wesker levantó una ceja cuando la vio entrar con una sonrisa y el preciado maletín en su mano, él no pudo contener una sonrisa también aunque no supo si fue porque ella había regresado sana y salva o por el virus, digamos que fue por las dos.

_Veo que has vuelto, sinceramente me sorprendes, no creí que fueses a escapar_ dijo Wesker ocultando su felicidad y levantando una ceja

_Bueno, no fue fácil, pero aquí estoy y aquí tienes tu virus… ¿puedo preguntar para qué lo usarás?

_No te corresponde preguntarme esas cosas, pero estoy de buen humor y te lo diré, con esto, me convertiré en el hombre más fuerte del mundo_ sonrió Wesker triunfante, a Ada realmente le preocupaba que fuera a causar otro infierno como el desatado en Raccon City

_Entonces ¿lo usarás en ti?_

_Sí, pero no ahora, haré que lo mejoren así podré usarlo y mi cuerpo se adaptará a él_ Cada vez su sonrisa se hacía más grande

_Bien, sólo preguntaba_ Ada realmente estaba aliviada, pero no podía demostrarlo.

_Por cierto, ¿tienes experiencia con niños?_ Preguntó con una sonrisa suspicaz, Wesker estaba sonriendo mucho

_ ¿Por qué? No, no la tengo_ la pregunta le extrañó

_Bueno, ahora tienes que cuidar a una

_Soy espía, agente, mercenaria, no niñera, que no se te olvide Wesker_ Espetó Ada ¿Qué le pasaba a Wesker?

_No te lo he preguntado, cuidarás a Sherry Birkin como si fuese tu hija

_ ¿Sherry Birkin? ¿No estaba bajo la custodia del gobierno?_ pregunto Ada, recordaba a la niña que había visto en Raccon City era la hija de Annette y de William Birkin

_Sí, pero la secuestramos, al fin y al cabo le hicimos un gran favor, el gobierno la hubiese puesto en millones de casas custodias además se torturarla para que diga la verdad o no diga nunca nada de lo sucedido en Raccon, han chantajeado a Leon para que se convierta en agente del gobierno a fin de mantenerla a salvo, pero está más a salvo con nosotros_ Wesker tenía una maldita razón en todo lo que decía, en su corazón a Ada le hubiese gustado aceptar, pero esa niña había perdido todo ¿y si la perdía a ella también?... aunque por otra parte, ella podía protegerla de las cosas que el gobierno le haría.

_ Está bien, me la llevaré a casa y la cuidaré_ le dijo a Wesker quién volvió a sonreír y apretó un botón en su escritorio

_Tráiganla_ dijo con su voz gélida, y luego soltó el botón_ casi lo olvido, tus ganancias están aquí y tienes un poco más por cuidar de la niña, además te enviaré un informe con las cosas que se dirán de ustedes dos, ella será una huérfana y tú serás su tía, aunque confío en que manejarás bien esa información_ le mostró un maletín plateado, Ada lo conocía, estaba lleno de fajos de billetes.

Ada no contestó, sólo pensaba en que haría ahora que había una niña de 12 años en su vida, habría muchos cambios ahora, su pequeño departamento ya no era una buena opción, tendría que buscar algo más "familiar", tendría que ponerla en una escuela y tendría que armarle un cuarto para ella, en cierta forma le agradó la idea, pero no estaba segura sobre que hacer, esperaba que Sherry tuviese alguna idea.

_Hola_ una voz infantil y tímida la sacó de sus pensamientos y la vio por primera vez de forma detenida, era realmente una fotografía de Annette; Ada no se había llevado muy bien con Annette pero, por su memoria ayudaría a su hija, era lo que le hubiese gustado que alguien hiciera si ella hubiese tenido hijos. Ada caminó hacia la niña y se puso de cuchillas para igualar su tamaño.

_Hola Sherry, mi nombre es Ada Wong, yo también escapé de Raccon City y ahora vamos a tratar de superar todo juntas ¿está bien?_ su voz se había transformado en una voz dulce y hasta maternal, su madre estaría orgullosa.

_Ada, es un lindo nombre y eres muy linda, me gustaría vivir contigo_ Sherry era tímida y aún cuando la tristeza y las memorias del horror le daban un cierto oscurecimiento en los ojos, ella creyó y confió en Ada en que todo estaría bien y la abrazó; por un momento Ada no supo qué hacer, luego, en su mente el recuerdo de su madre le dijo que la abrazase también y ella lo hizo, el latido del corazón de la niña era cálido y atrapante.

_Sherry, necesito hablar con Ada, podrías esperar afuera por favor, Ada se reunirá contigo en unos momentos_ la voz de Wesker interrumpió su momento, Sherry dejó el cuarto dejándolos solos_ ¿ves? Sabía que lo harías bien

_Agradécele a mi madre

_De seguro fue una mujer adorable_ lo había dicho por cortesía y no pudo evitar dejar su característico tinte sarcástico, aunque de verdad había disfrutado ver a Ada como si fuera una madre, nunca la había visto así.

_No sacaste a la niña para hablar de mi madre ¿Qué quieres Wesker?

_Sólo darte tu maletín y decirte que tienes unas vacaciones, conózcanse con la niña, llévate bien con ella, hagan esas cosas que hacen las mujeres_ Wesker no sabía bien que quería decir realmente, sólo quería "despedirse" de Ada ya que no la vería al menos por un mes y medio.

_Muchas gracias, nos vemos cuando regrese_ saludó Ada y antes de irse le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, sólo para incomodarlo y en venganza por darle una tarea de tiempo completo. Su acción tuvo el efecto esperado, Wesker se irguió nervioso e incluso molesto. Wesker no contestó ni a su acción y ni a sus palabras y Ada tampoco esperó una respuesta por lo que se marchó de la oficina para encontrarse con Sherry en el pasillo de la instalación.

_ ¿Estás lista para irnos?_ Ada le ofreció la mano a la niña y la tomó mientras que en la otra llevaba su maletín lleno de ganancias; juntas se dirigieron al lujoso auto de Ada que estaba estacionado en la instalación desde hacía varios días.

_Sí, ¿Dónde vives?_ preguntó Sherry al subirse en el asiento del acompañante, Ada no supo contestarle

_Vivo en un apartamento, buscaremos unas cosas de allí y luego compraremos una casa nueva lo suficientemente grande para las dos ¿te parece bien?_ Ada le dijo mientras le sonreía, su apartamento era demasiado pequeño, era lo suficiente para ella sola, pero con alguien más en casa, necesitaría mucho más que una cama pequeña, una cafetera, una taza de café, un vaso, un plato y otros mínimos elementos culinarios sin una pareja.

_Sí_ Sherry se oyó emocionada ante la idea de tener un nuevo hogar, un nuevo comienzo.

_Sinceramente espero que les guste, la verdad es una historia larga que empieza en RE2 para posiblemente terminar en RE6 y es mi punto de ver la vida de Ada desde una perspectiva condicional, es decir un escenario del tipo "que hubiese pasado si". Por favor dejen Reviews, me ayudan a mejorar mi escritura y mis ideas! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeeeey antes de empezar este capítulo quisiera agradecer a Iron-huddy-wong, a fatty-rose-malfoy cuyas historias me encantan ;) y a Deeestiny... chicas muchisimas gracias por su apoyo, su tiempo para dejar reviews y paciencia para esperar para a Leon (va a aparecer y valdrá la pena).**

Pararon en el apartamento de Ada, era realmente pequeño y frío, no apto para una niña, había más armas que utensilios de cocina, ella no se molestó en tomar esas cosas, sólo tomó algo ropa, sus armas más especiales y todo el dinero que tenia escondido, con lo que había ganado en la misión de Raccon City era mucho más que suficiente para comprar más que una casa amueblada, sin embargo llevó más dinero por las dudas, al fin lo gastaría con alguien más y eso le hizo sonreír; cuando hubo terminado, salió con Sherry del lugar y no volvió a él por muchos años, no obstante seguía siendo suyo.

_ ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Ada?

_Bueno, vamos a buscar una casa para vivir

Después de buscar carteles de venta por al menos dos horas encontraron la casa perfecta para ambas en un suburbio tranquilo no muy lejos de la ciudad, un jardín, la casa era espaciosa, suficiente para las habitaciones de cada una, un estudio y una sala de armas para Ada, era simplemente genial y la mejor parte fue que los dueños acordaron un buen precio por la casa amueblada, Ada pagó en efectivo a los dueños (una familia con 3 niños que se llevaron sus juguetes y algunas pertenencias de importancia para ellos) quienes no hicieron preguntas, le entregaron las escrituras de la casa y le pasaron su número para posterior contacto de ser necesario, no iba a serlo pero Ada no podía negarse.

_Bien Sherry, ¿te parece que esta sea tu habitación? No te preocupes si no te gusta, mañana iremos juntas de compras y haremos que esta casa sea nuestro nuevo hogar_ Ada le sonrió a Sherry, estaba feliz, al fin alguien la esperaría cuando llegase a casa y viceversa.

_ ¡Sí!, me gusta mucho esta casa Ada, gracias_ nuevamente la niña la abrazó y el corazón de Ada volvió a derretirse mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

_Sherry ¿quieres comer algo?_ la niña asintió_ veamos que tenían estas personas en su refrigerador.

Allí había comida que un niño normal y una familia normal consumirían, helado, verduras, golosinas, nada de lo que Ada habría tenido en su propio mini refrigerador, recordó que allí sólo había una botella interminable de vino tinto, agua y algunas verduras a punto de descomponerse.

_ ¿te gusta algo o prefieres que vamos a comer a otro lugar?_ Ada no se había dado cuenta cuando la niña ya tenía en sus manos bastante comida y se mostraba bastante emocionada al comerla, Ada sonrió para sus adentros, lo menos que podía hacer por esa niña que había sobrevivido al terror era darle algunos gustos; por su parte Ada tomó algo de la comida que había, no era quisquillosa, cuando se trataba de supervivencia no había muchas elecciones más que lo que puedas agarrar con tus manos y la verdad la comida no estaba mal.

Ellas se tomaron esa noche para conocerse un poco más, las cosas que les gustaban, sus comidas preferidas, mejores recuerdos, colores, animales y demás trivialidades, la pasaron muy bien y la hora de dormir llegó, para Ada no habría problemas, había sobrevivido a muchas cosas, aunque nunca nada como lo de Raccoon, como sea, ella sabía que estaría bien y confiaba en que Sherry también lo estaría. Ada acostó a Sherry en su nueva cama, le acarició el cabello como lo habría hecho su madre, apagó la luz del cuarto de Sherry y fue al cuarto contiguo a dormir en la cama matrimonial que habían dejado los dueños anteriores.

La cama era grande y solitaria, pero cómoda, Ada giró sobre su costado y miró el lado de la cama vacío se imaginó a un hombre allí ¿Leon? ¿Wesker? ¿Cómo sería? ¿Qué se sentiría? Conocía los placeres del sexo más nunca se había despertado junto a un hombre después de hacerlo, sólo John, pero él no contaba, era todo una farsa, aunque pensándolo bien, todos los hombres con los que había estado eran una farsa (algunos ni siquiera habían despertado al día siguiente como para hablar con alguien de lo sucedido), algunos la amaron como John, pero ella nunca pudo amarlos, no era su estilo, sabía que la mayoría de los hombres la veían como un tipo de mujer trofeo de la que los hombres alardean… pero _¿despertarse todos los días con un hombre?_, el mismo, debía ser genial.

_Ada_ Ella se sobresaltó al oír su nombre y saltó de la cama en posición de defensa sin embargo se calmó cuando vio a Sherry parada en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto

_ ¿sí? ¿Sucede algo Sherry?_ dijo acercándose a la niña

_Tuve pesadillas ¿puedo dormir contigo?_ dijo algo somnolienta

_Sí, claro cielo, ven recuéstate conmigo, yo te protegeré de las pesadillas_ Ada llevó a la niña al lado opuesto de la cama, donde se había estado imaginando a alguien minutos antes, ya había empezado a querer a Sherry, y esperaba en lo más profundo de su corazón que todo saliera bien.

_Buenas noches Ada_ dijo Sherry mientras se acurrucaba muy cerca de Ada

_Buenas noches Sherry

_Ada

_ ¿Sí?

_ ¿Podemos tener una gata? Siempre quise una pero a mis padres no les gustaban_ Ada se sorprendió ante la coincidencia de deseos y levantó una ceja.

_Claro _ le dijo a la niña.

Por los días y meses siguientes Ada pasaba por la misión más dura y difícil de su vida… y la peor parte, era que la misión no terminaría; en cierta forma no quería que termine, pero cuidar de otra persona era aún más complicado que depositar una bala entre sus ojos o que romper su cuello; al principio Sherry se mostró tímida y la mujer pensó que todo era pan comido, hasta que la pequeña rubia empezó a entrar en confianza y a dar a conocer su lado infantil lleno de temores a insectos de más de 1 centímetro; ese definitivamente fue el problema más grande de Ada, Sherry y los insectos…todos… la niña gritaba de terror y suplicaba por la ayuda de su tutora cada vez que veía uno cerca, con cada alarido los sentidos de Ada se ponían automáticamente a la defensiva y su memoria muscular la llevaba a agarrar el arma que llevaba siempre consigo, lo que siempre terminaba en más gritos de miedo por parte de Sherry al verse apuntada con un arma por Ada; pese a que esta situación se repitió a lo largo de meses que se convirtieron en un par de años ninguna de las dos podía acostumbrarse totalmente a la reacción de la otra; Sherry no toleraba los insectos ni el hecho que le apunten con un arma y Ada no toleraba los gritos, siempre estaba a la defensiva, atenta ante algún peligro y al parecer la rubia no comprendía que una forma de vida con 6 patas o más no representaba un peligro real, tampoco comprendía que a veces su fuente de proteínas significaba una gran diferencia en las misiones.

Pese a sus pequeños problemas de adaptación, ambas se llevaban realmente bien y Sherry comenzó a desarrollar las conductas aprendidas de Ada; en unos años la niña se fue convirtiendo en una jovencita capaz, tranquila y debido a un mínimo entrenamiento por parte de su tutora también había empezado a demostrar habilidades con las armas, no obstante, pequeños bichos aún resultaban ser un enemigo que ella no podía combatir… Ada recordó estar leyendo tranquilamente en su estudio cuando escuchó tres disparos seguidos… la mujer saltó de su asiento y agarró instintivamente el arma que guardaba en el cajón del escritorio "vienen por ella" pensó "no se la llevarán", "no dejaré que se la lleven" lo sabía, el gobierno había descubierto su ubicación y ahora venían en busca de Sherry, pero ella no permitiría que se la lleven; nadie la alejaría de ella… con su cuerpo agachado recorrió el estudio para ir al encuentro de los intrusos, al llegar a la puerta se paró y la abrió de una brusca patada e inmediatamente apuntó con su arma esperando encontrarse con el enemigo… pero no había nadie, observó… no había nada… entonces recordó que no había oído pasos, ni voces, ni la puerta abrirse o la ventana romperse… algo más sucedía…algo extraño… Ada continuó caminando en modo sigiloso por su casa, esperando encontrarse con enemigos letales y silenciosos, más siguió sin encontrar nada, la mujer se dirigió despacio a la cocina donde encontró a una pálida Sherry con un arma humeante en su mano, sin embargo, no había nadie más que ellas dos allí, Ada buscó con la mirada lo que hubiese hecho que la rubia disparase… observó el lugar y encontró un agujero en una de las paredes.

_¿Que pasó Sherry?  
_Había… había…un-un-a a-ra-ra-ña… g-giga-n-nte y… le… disparé  
_ ¿A una araña?  
_Gigante  
_ha...ok... ¿te encuentras bien?_ Ada realmente se había preocupado por Sherry, y aunque tendrían que arreglar el agujero en la pared se alegraba que la jovencita estuviese bien, sólo que Ada no sabía como expresarlo...


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow...muchísimas gracias a fatty rose malfoy, a .5201 y a kimmy; este capítulo es para ustedes... sino les gusta les sigo dedicando uno hasta que les guste XD, en fin muchas gracias chicas!  
**_

Por los siguientes años, ambas llegaron a hacerse muy cercanas la una de la otra, ambas cuidaban de Tammy, la gatita, que cuando estaba en el refugio, apenas podía moverse, estaba muy lastimada y según los del refugio no tenía esperanzas de sobrevivir pero era una luchadora; ambas se sintieron identificadas con ella y decidieron llevarla, con cuidados Tammy se convirtió en una hermosa gata rechoncha pero ágil y feroz; por su parte Sherry ahora era un jovencita atractiva, cada vez más parecida a su madre pero muy parecida a Ada en personalidad. Algo que le llamaba mucho la atención a Ada era que a veces Sherry la llamaba "mamá", la primera vez que lo hizo Ada se impresionó pero luego se sintió muy contenta y ella también la llamaba "hija" a veces, Ella era una excelente estudiante pero no disfrutaba de muchas compañías y mucho menos de bromas pesadas, se había formado más bien como una chica tranquila y solitaria, a Ada le recordó a ella misma a su edad. Sherry disfrutaba pasar el tiempo en un campo de tiro donde había conocido a un tal Jake Muller, que era más o menos de su edad, un chico serio con aires de grandeza, Ada lo había visto unas cuantas veces mientras "practicaba" con Sherry (el campo de tiro era más bien una excusa para hacer algo juntas, ya que, para ese momento ninguna de las dos necesitaba práctica) y ambos parecían atraerse pero ninguno se hablaba; la imagen le pareció muy tierna a Ada y le recordó a su años de juventud; cuando era tímida e inocente.

Por otra parte, Ada continuaba con sus trabajos y con sus grandes maletines llenos de dinero, si hubiese sido alguna clase de celebridad de seguro estaría en una lista pública de las mujeres más ricas del mundo; ciertamente lo era, era una mujer rica, sólo que su nombre no aparecía en los mismo lugares donde podrían haber aparecido los nombres de otras mujeres que escribían libros o eran famosas por hacer algún producto de belleza o cosas así; ella era una especie de celebridad pero en otros ámbitos; era la mejor ladrona, espía y mercenaria del mundo, importantes compañías la buscaban por sus servicios; aunque ella trabajase para Wesker y la Organización nunca había dejado de hacer pequeñas misiones para otras personas y entidades. Ella gastaba su dinero con Sherry, eso realmente le agradó, el hecho de tener alguien con quien compartir sus esfuerzos y los frutos de salir con vida luego de una tediosa misión de la que podía o no regresar.

Su relación con Wesker no había cambiado mucho, salvo por que de vez en cuando se daban el lujo de mezclar sus negocios con placer; ella no se sentía mal por hacerlo, Albert la hacía sentirse bien y ella también a él, era un intercambio justo, sabían lo que querían, lo que buscaban y no cruzaban la línea de los sentimientos, al menos, ese era el trato que tenían. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, luego de alcanzar su orgasmo con Wesker no se sentía vacía ni tenía la necesidad de huir, podía dormir y despertarse junto a Albert tranquilamente sin sentir absolutamente nada; quizás el hecho que ambos conocieran su situación lo hacía sentirse más "liberador", además ambos tenían una especie de pacto de "exclusividad" … a ninguno le gustaba compartir y ciertamente ese pequeño pacto no se trataba de sentimientos sino de poder, al igual que los celos, los celos no eran en lo más mínimo algo relacionado a los sentimientos que sentían mutuamente sino que era puramente la necesidad de sentir que en cierta forma el otro le pertenecía, que era suyo y de nadie más, aunque realmente no les importase el otro. Aunque ella sabía que eso no era más que una mentira, quizás Wesker podría pensar que ella le pertenecía aunque en lo más profundo de su ser, él debía conocer la verdad…Ada sólo se pertenecía a ella misma en cuerpo y alma, pero su corazón, su corazón se encontraba en las manos de Leon Scott Kennedy, aún cuando él no lo supiera. Sus sentimientos poco profesionales le generaron la necesidad de saber sobre el destino de aquel policía que había conocido en medio del mismo infierno le llevó a utilizar sus contactos a fin de conocer su paradero, se sintió feliz al saber que Leon estaba trabajando para la seguridad nacional del gobierno bajo del mando de un tal Derek Simmons y que estaba bien, sin embargo se sintió más feliz aún cuando vio que él no se encontraba en una "relación de compromiso"… ¿y si la estuviese esperando? ¿Y si él no la había olvidado? ¿la reconocería si la viera aunque sea un momento? Las ideas se disiparon rápidamente de su cabeza, era un poco descabellado pensar que él la reconocería después de todo.

En fin, después de cuatro años, su vida había cambiado mucho y estaba feliz de ello, recordó la noche en que casi muere mientras las yemas de sus dedos tocaban la gran cicatriz que había quedado cerca de su vientre, los doctores de la Organización le habían ofrecido borrarla con sus extraños métodos, pero ella se rehusó, esa cicatriz mostraba el fin de su antigua vida y el inicio de la nueva; desde ese momento ella adoptó la imagen de una mariposa como su sello personal, era un símbolo de belleza y libertad, una libertad espiritual que manaba de su nueva felicidad, de sus nuevos ánimos de vivir y de despertarse todos los días para afrontar un nuevo día.

Esa noche en particular, Ada estaba cenando con Sherry antes de ir a una nueva y corta misión. A Sherry no le gustaba la idea de sus misiones, pero Ada no lo dejaría, le gustaban el dinero y la adrenalina; ciertamente ella habría hecho todo por la jovencita rubia, todo menos dejar su profesión, si no se le prestaba atención al hecho que podría morir en cualquier momento entonces era un excelente trabajo; en ese aspecto Ada conservaba su frialdad característica como una virtud que no había perdido tras la llegada de Sherry a su vida, más bien había aprendido a controlar su frialdad acorde a los momentos que vivía y eso era una gran herramienta que sin lugar a dudas aprovechaba al máximo.

_Ada, ¿no tienes miedo en tus misiones?_ Preguntó Sherry luego de un largo silencio.

_Mmm, no realmente_ la pregunta le extrañó

_Yo sí

_ ¿Por qué? ¿A qué le temes?_ Ada dejó de prestarle atención a la comida enfrente de ella, se mostraba interesada en lo que Sherry tenía que decirle.

Sherry no contestó, solo se levantó repentinamente de su asiento y fue a su cuarto rápidamente. Ada suspiró y luego de unos minutos de meditar sobre que hacer fue al cuarto de Sherry y tocó la puerta.

_ ¿Quieres hablar?_ Ada estaba preocupada y quería darle seguridad a Sherry, pero ella al parecer no quería hablar, al menos eso decía su silencio. Ella consideró por un momento no insistir, realmente no quería volver a tener la charla de "no voy a dejar de ser mercenaria, acéptalo porque nada de lo que digas o hagas me hará cambiar de parecer", pero algo dentro suyo, quizás la voz comprensiva de su madre o quizás el cariño por Sherry le hizo querer calmarla, por lo que tocó una vez más, aguardó unos segundos y entró, allí estaba la rubia, acurrucada en su cama, abrazando a Lupin, un lobo de felpa que Ada le había regalado al día siguiente de su llegada, ella le había dicho que el lobo la protegería cuando no estuviese en casa, así que no debía temer a nada.

Ada se sentó junto a ella en el borde de la cama, acarició una de sus piernas en señal de paz, para demostrarle que estaba allí con ella.

_No quiero que te vayas_ Sherry sollozó

_Volveré al día siguiente, no te preocupes

_ ¿Y si no vuelves?

_Volveré ¿confías en mí?_ Ada le hablaba en un tono cálido, tratando que se calamara un poco, le dolía verla sufrir, había momentos en los que realmente no sabía cómo hablar con Sherry o que decirle, pero nunca lo demostraba.

_Confío en ti, pero tengo miedo

_No temas, Lupin te cuidará mientras no estoy_ le habló como si volviese a ser la niña de unos años atrás

_No tengo miedo por mí, tengo miedo que no vuelvas_ sus sollozos continuaban y Ada juró que pudo ver en sus ojos el reflejo de unas lágrimas. La entendía, lo había perdido todo en Raccoon City y ahora que la tenía a ella, temía perderla; Ada tenía ese mismo sentimiento…

_Sherry, te prometo que estaré bien.

_ ¿Enviarán a alguien a buscarte si algo sale mal?

_Sí_ Ada mintió, si algo salía mal, nadie la buscaría, moriría o tendría que ver la forma de salir por sí sola, pero no buscarían ni su cuerpo vivo o muerto a menos que la misión esté completa; pero no podía decirle eso_ pero nada saldrá mal.

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?

_Soy Ada Wong_ le sonrió a Sherry mientras trataba de calmarla y de ahuyentar sus lógicos miedos.

_ ¿Alguien te acompañará?

_Bueno, ya que lo mencionas, sí, Nicholai irá conmigo_ Ada no hacía misiones en equipo, pero por alguna razón en esta misión iría junto a su amigo Nicholai Gianovaef.

_Volverán ambos_ Sherry había empezado a calmarse

_Sí, no tienes de que preocuparte_ en eso no había mentido, Nicholai y Ada eran ahora buenos amigos; él también se preocupaba por Sherry, además Él había asumido el rol de "figura masculina" y Ada sabía que si algo le llegaba a pasaba, Nicholai no sólo la vengaría sino que también cuidaría de Sherry.

_ ¿Alguna vez has fallado en alguna misión?_ Sherry estaba más calmada, sus sollozos cesaron y se sentó junto a su tutora secando sus lágrimas.

_mph…no, puedo haberme desviado o tardado más de lo previsto, pero siempre fueron un éxito_ Ada recordó a Leon e instintivamente se llevó la mano a su cicatriz.

_ ¿sabes? Yo, quiero ser mercenaria cuando termine mis estudios_ dijo Sherry, Ada no puedo reaccionar por al menos 20 segundos, 20 largos segundos.

_ ¿Qué?_ estaba aturdida

_Que quiero ser mercenaria, como tú

_ ¿P- por qué?

_Quiero seguir tu ejemplo, además me contaste que todos en tu familia son mercenarios y como tú no tienes hijos, yo quiero ser tu especie de…heredera_ Sherry se sonrojó cuando decía lo último

_Mi hermana Miyu no es mercenaria, ella es una especie de abogada o algo así_ Ada se dio cuenta que el tono de su voz sonaba un poco desesperado; Sherry no tenía idea de lo que implicaba ser mercenario.

_Ada, Miyu es la única de tus hermanos que no es mercenaria y eso porque tu madre la obligó a no serlo; luego todos tus hermanos lo son_ Sherry estaba empezando a impacientarse, no le gustaban los argumentos inválidos de Ada; sin embargo ella sí tenía refutaciones válidas contra su tutora. Era cierto que Miyu no había sido mercenaria por ser la menor y porque su madre dijo que no vería a otro de sus hijos vender su vida así, esa había una discusión fuerte ya que la favorita de su madre siempre había sido Miyu, quizás porque siempre se mostró más como una niña demasiado femenina y hasta torpe, además no mostró mucho interés en las actividades de los mercenarios.

_Mejor duerme cielo_ Ada no encontró otra forma de escapar de la situación…necesitaba desesperadamente un trago.

_Bien, buenas noches Ada  
_Buenas noches Sherry_ Ada besó la frente de la jovencita y se retiró del cuarto con la extraña sensación de tener nauseas y juró que las paredes y el piso se movían como si los cimientos de esa casa no fueran más que las olas del mar.


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA! gracias por sus reviews! este capitulo es un poco largo... espero que no haya problema con eso. En el capítulo anterior habíamos quedado en que Sherry quería ser mercenaria ¿Ada la dejará?, ¿porqué Ada se siente tan rara sobre ese tema? ¿aparecerá Leon? ¿Sabían que Ada tenía hermanos? XD  
**_

Llegó a la cocina, sin saber cómo, abrió su bodega y se sirvió ese vino tinto de América del Sur, decían que era el vino más alto del mundo ergo, uno de los mejores, pero no prestó tanta atención como para compararlo con otros vinos, sólo deseaba que el alcohol calmase un poco esa terrible sensación que inundaba su ser; necesitaba un concejo… ¿pero de quién? ¿De Nicholai? Él era tan mercenario como Ada, no la entendería ¿o sí? Quizás podría hablar con él luego…ahora sabía que existía una persona en el mundo que entendía como se sentía, pero ella no estaba allí; deseó que le hablase en su mente como tantas veces lo había hecho, siempre dándole una palabra a ella y a sus hermanos, definitivamente extrañaba a su madre; se preguntó cómo se habría sentido al saber que cuatro de sus cinco hijos arriesgarían su vida a cada momento por dinero, ahora lo sentía y entendía por qué su madre no había permitido que Miyu se convirtiera en mercenaria, ella había dicho que no vería morir a todos sus hijos mientras lloraba desconsoladamente por la gran construcción que era la casa de los Wong. Quizás ella le ayudaría a entender un poco más sobre la horrible sensación que experimentaba; definitivamente volaría a Japón cuando volviese de esa corta misión, pero mientras tanto Ada se disculpó mentalmente por su madre por haberla hecho pasar esos malos momentos, pensó que debería decirle a sus hermanos que si no se disculpaban con su madre, todos serían los idiotas más grandes del universo; no obstante, aunque ella se sentía mal por hacerle pasar a su madre un mal momento no se arrepentía en absoluto de ser mercenaria, lo llevaba en la sangre, era su esencia, además era su forma de enfrentar a la vida, Ada pensó en lo que se había convertido el lema de los Wong "solo vive", su padre solía decirle "sólo vive y la misión estará completa", era cierto y muy lógico… lo primordial para un mercenario era vivir y completar su misión, si él moría, la misión moría con él, la mujer lo sabía muy bien, había asimilado esas palabras como un compromiso consigo misma y como una promesa con su familia que no podía romperse por nada del mundo; quizás Sherry también lo podría ver así.

Ada se calmó un poco y volvió a poner la botella de vino en su lugar, decidió darse una ducha y preparar su arsenal para el trabajo del día siguiente. Según el reporte no era una misión complicada, sólo tenía que infiltrarse en los laboratorios de una farmacéutica en Alemania que intentaba ser la próxima Umbrella, habían empezado a hacer experimentos de armas biológicas con algunos sujetos experimentales como vagabundos y prostitutas, personas sin pasado ni futuro que nadie extrañaría ni buscaría. A Ada le fastidió la crueldad, los sujetos experimentales de Umbrella eran por lo general, los mismos científicos pero esta "nueva generación" no tenía problemas en usar a alguien contra su voluntad; en fin, su trabajo era entrar allí, matar a los científicos más importantes y dejarles un mensaje al resto; era una misión hasta torpe, sólo habría que entrar por las ventilaciones, matar a todos, destruir la documentación importante y volver a casa.

Luego de su ducha, fue a su cuarto de armas, antes de ingresar digitó en el talero electrónico los números 1998 que le permitieron la entrada a ese cuarto (tenía un muy buen sistema de seguridad para esa habitación en particular); cerró la puerta tras de ella y agarró una pistola simple de 9mm, la observó un momento y volvió a dejarla en su sitio, era un arma simple, poco poderosa y aburrida, pero era el arma que la había sacado de Raccoon City y no se desharía de ella; agarró una Punisher, apuntó con ella pero volvió a dejarla donde estaba con un gesto despectivo, se encaminó hacia su Browning Hi-Power, apuntó y decidió que se la llevaría; ahora necesitaba otra arma, quizás un subfusil o una metralleta, Ada seleccionó un subfusil pequeño pero potente, ahora solo le quedaban las granadas; no fue difícil se llevó tres cegadoras, y dos incendiarias; además de munición suficiente para sus armas también llevó un spray de primeros auxilios; con todo esto, su arsenal estaba completo.

Llevó sus armas a su cuarto y las puso junto a su cama en un bolso, la misión requería más músculos y fuego que nada, por lo que optó por su traje de camuflaje negro que consistía en un pantalón negro de tiro bajo que se adaptaba a su cuerpo, una remera negra algo corta con su símbolo personal en la manga derecha, un chaleco antibalas y las correas y bolsillos típicos que necesitaría para guardar municiones y granadas, una vez hecha su elección colocó su ropa en el mismo bolso que las armas y finalmente se recostó, cerró los ojos y los recuerdos de Raccoon City, de Leon y del infierno mismo acosaron su memoria; pero también en John; ella no lo había amado, pero tenía un lugar especial en su corazón, había sido muy tierno con ella y sin lugar a dudas el sí la amó, la protegió hasta el último momento de su vida y Ada siempre se lo agradecería; ella no lo admitía pero de alguna forma, siempre le pedía disculpas a John por mentirle y no amarlo; también rezaba por su alma (y por la de las otras personas a las que había visto morir o había matado), no era una mujer propiamente religiosa, pero creía en la existencia de un alma, tampoco era ignorante o hipócrita sobre ese asunto, sabía lo que le esperaría el día de su juicio y lo aceptaba.

Ada se despertó unas cuantas horas después lista para el pequeño trabajo, debía partir de la Organización donde ella y Nicholai tomarían un helicóptero que los llevaría a Alemania. Se vistió con ropa casual y fue a la cocina a tomar un pequeño desayuno que muy probablemente sería todo lo que comería en uno o dos días, se sorprendió al ver a Sherry levantada y con una gran y sospechosa sonrisa, Ada quería mucho a la rubia y sabía que ella también, pero no era tonta, sabía que la joven estaba por pedirle algo, algo grande; quizás no se había olvidado de la idea de ser mercenaria y quería saber la opinión de su tutora al respecto, quizás quería dinero, realmente no lo sabía.

_Buenos días_ saludó amablemente Sherry

_Muy buenos días ¿de qué se trata todo esto?

_Bueno…me sentí mal por ponerme así anoche y quería compensártelo, además es como una verdadera despedida no como la cena de ayer_ Sherry decía la verdad

_Sabes que no tienes que preocuparte, no estoy enojada ni nada por estilo, pero aprecio el detalle, muchas gracias cielo_ le dijo Ada mientras se sentaba a la mesa; Sherry la siguió

_Casi lo olvido, llamó Nicholai, dice que su auto está descompuesto y quiere saber si puedes pasar por él para ir a la Organización_ la jovencita informó tímidamente, Ada sabía, por su lenguaje corporal, que todo este detalle tenía que ver con el auto, sin embargo no dijo nada.

_Claro que pasaré por él _dijo tomando un sorbo de su café mientras observaba atentamente a Sherry

_Ada…yo…quería saber…si… había alguna posibilidad…que… yo pueda llevarlos a ambos a la Organización

_mph_ Ada fingió pensarlo un momento, claro que la dejaría, Sherry estaba aprendiendo a conducir y quería practicar a toda costa, era muy tenaz, aunque ciertamente muy nerviosa cuando se traba de un vehículo, a Ada le sorprendió que Sherry pudiese manejar un arma como si fuera una parte más de su cuerpo pero manejar un volante le presentaba un gran desafío y luego recordó el problema con los insectos que le dio bastante sentido al comportamiento de Sherry.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor_ suplicó

_Está bien, prepárate, nos vamos en diez minutos_ la mujer realmente disfrutó ver la sonrisa de Sherry, quien en su felicidad se levantó de su silla y le dio un beso en su mejilla sólo para correr a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

Antes del tiempo estipulado, ambas ya estaban en el auto listas para partir en busca de Nicholai, Sherry realmente había mejorado sus habilidades de manejo, estaba nerviosa pero intentaba disimularlo; finalmente llegaron a la casa de Nicholai, la rubia tocó la bocina un par de veces y un hombre corpulento con una gran cicatriz en su rostro salió de la casa, llevaba al igual que Ada, ropa casual y un gran bolso donde tenía su ropa de misión y sus armas, saludó con la mano amigablemente y se subió al auto.

Sherry continuaba manejando sus nervios de manera estoica y consiguiendo manejar muy bien manteniéndose concentrada en el camino y no en las voces de sus acompañantes.

_Sherry está manejando muy bien_ dijo Nicholai con su típico acento ruso

_La verdad que sí lo está haciendo muy bien_ concordó Ada

_¡CUIDADO UN CONEJO!_ gritó Nicholai, el repentino y estruendoso grito del ruso, sumado al instinto de Sherry volantear para proteger al conejo hicieron que el auto se desviara y derrapara varios metros hasta que la joven pudo recuperar el control del vehículo; ante el inminente peligro Ada se protegió sosteniéndose con una mano fuertemente agarrada al asiento del auto y la otra se dirigió directo al pecho de Sherry tratando de detener su cuerpo en caso de que pudiese salir disparado del vehículo (Ada sabía que su mano no haría diferencia pero no pudo contenerse ante la situación), cuando la jovencita pudo recuperar el control sobre el transporte, bajó considerablemente la velocidad del mismo mientras su corazón palpitaba máxima velocidad.

_MIERDA NICHOLAI MALDITO PSICOPATA CASI NOS MATAS_ le gritó Ada cuando recuperó el aliento, tanto ella como Sherry se encontraban despeinadas y Ada ciertamente furiosa con el ruso_ DEBERÍA MATARTE AQUÍ MISMO

_JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_ el ruso no podía más que estallar en risas mientras se sostenía su estómago y daba pequeños pataleos en el piso del móvil_ oh por Dios, eso fue genial_ continuaba diciendo entre risas

_BASTARDO TE VOY A VOLAR LA JODIDA CABEZA_ aulló Ada

_No puedes! Si yo muero no cobrarás_ se burló el ruso  
_Maldito psicópata_ susurró una vencida Ada mientras trataba de calmarse_ Sherry ¿estás bien?

_S-si… Ada…  
_ ¿dime?  
_Mata a Nicholai  
_ "uy si Ada…mami… mata al hombre malo" jajajajajajajajajajaja_ se burló Nicholai quién lo paraba de reírse  
_Sherry… quiero el dinero… además la misión parece divertida_ dijo Ada con tono de voz tranquilo  
_Sí… una misión divertida… espero que a mí también me toquen misiones así_ Dijo Sherry. Ada no dijo nada y cuando Nicholai trató de preguntar Ada sólo levantó una mano para indicarle que no dijera nada y que le diría luego.

Llegaron a la organización luego de un silencio incómodo y largo; finalmente Ada y Nicholai bajaron del auto, seguidos de la rubia.

_Adiós Sherry, espero que te portes bien y que no lleves a nadie a casa mientras Ada no está_ Nicholai siguió burlándose, sólo para conseguir un golpe en el brazo cortesía de Ada  
_Cállate idiota_ dijo la mujer a quién el ruso intentaba molestar  
_jajajajajajaja  
_Adiós Nicholai, por favor cuídate y cuida a Ada_ dijo Sherry dándole un abrazo al hombre  
_Nos vemos luego, espero que nos esperes de regreso con una buena cena_ dijo mientras se marchaba antes que Ada para dejarle un momento a solas con la jovencita.  
_Lo haré_ dijo Sherry levantando la voz para que él pudiese escucharla  
_Bueno, es hora de irme, recuerda alimentar a Tammy y ten mucho cuidado ¿sí?  
_Sí Ada, lo haré, cuídate mucho y por favor regresa_ la voz de Sherry estaba a punto de quebrarse  
_Descuida, soy Ada Wong ¿recuerdas?_ le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro y se dio la vuelta para irse, cuando había dado unos cuatro pasos, una colisión la detuvo, Sherry se había aferrado a su espalda en un abrazo que la sorprendió.

_Mamá…sólo vive_ Con esas tres palabras que la rubia había pronunciado, el mundo de Ada se había derretido, la niña la quería y ella también, la mujer supo realmente en ese momento que vivir era una obligación, ella debía vivir para volver por esa jovencita que lloraba ante la sola idea de su muerte.

_Viviré_ dijo Ada… le hubiese gustado agregar "por ti", pero las palabras simplemente no salieron de sus labios, si bien amaba a Sherry, ella demostraba su cariño en una proporción muchísimo menor a la que de verdad sentía realmente, quizás porque no sabía cómo expresarse o por miedo; en fin, lo único que Ada Wong sabía, era que esa niña que había entrado en su vida forzosamente hacía algunos años se había ganado su cariño como nunca nadie lo había hecho.  
_Confío en ti_ la chica la soltó y se dirigió al auto

_Sherry_ ella se detuvo en medio del camino, ambas estaban de espaldas a la otra, sin querer demostrar sus emociones mutuas_ cuando regrese… ¿te gustaría ir a Japón?  
_No tienes que preguntarlo, saber que me encanta ir con tu familia…  
_Nos vemos luego cielo_ susurró Ada

_Nos vemos luego mamá_ susurró en respuesta Sherry y ambas siguieron sus respectivos caminos.

_

**Leon no apareció en este capítulo...que mal...quizás en el siguiente (lo siento Leon es mi gancho para que sigan leyendo esto) XD XD... bieeeen aquí tenemos una pequeña separación entre Ada y Sherry... ¿porqué Sherry no la acepta bien? ¿será que pasará algo? ¿presiente algo? mmmm ¿aparecerá Leon en el siguiente capítulo?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo! y por leer los delirios que escribo cuando debería estar estudiando jeje... Iba a subir los 2 capítulos juntos, pero tenía que ir a clases así que subo este capítulo ahora que volví a casa jeje... bueno ... algo nuevo para este capítulo =O ¿que será? ¿quién sera? Fatty rose malfoy ¿alguna idea? (te vas a traumar en una parte... pero honestamente, me ofendería si alguno de mis escritos no te traumase n.n)  
_**

Ada se dirigió al interior del enorme edificio en frente de ella, tenía una sensación rara en su pecho, como si de alguna forma, algo extraño fuese a pasar en esa misión; quizás Sherry también lo sentía y por eso se había demostrado tan rara ante la noticia del nuevo y corto trabajo.

En la puerta del edificio Nicholai la estaba esperando, sabía que algo había pasado entre Ada y Sherry pero quería que ella se lo cuente, una de las razones por las que se llevaban bien era porque no invadían la privacidad del otro, ninguno sabía mucho sobre su amigo, sólo sabían lo que les era confiado, nada más ni nada menos.

_El helicóptero nos está esperando, debemos estar listos en 5 minutos_ dijo Nicholai

_Sí, debo ver a Wesker antes de salir  
_ ¿a Wesker?_ el ruso estaba algo confundido

Ada no contestó, sólo se dirigió a la oficina de Wesker y entró, no se sorprendió al verlo sentado mirando su computadora, ese hombre podía estar horas y horas en la misma posición…

_Hola Albert

_Aquí soy Wesker_ dijo fríamente… era cierto, en la oficina era Wesker y en la intimidad era Albert  
_Pensé que eras más inteligente que esto_ Ada terminó de hablar y se sentó en el asiento frente a Wesker… ella pudo ver que una ceja se levantaba detrás de los lentes negros_ Piensa

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ era su graciosa forma de preguntar "¿a qué te refieres?"  
_Vamos, esfuérzate un poco_ Ada se levantó de su asiento, sólo para acercarse con pasos felinos a Wesker_ Piensa Albert_ susurró, su intención era conseguir respuestas sobre que pasaría con Sherry en caso que ella no volviera, pudo haber ido directamente y preguntarlo, pero jugar al gato y al ratón era mucho mas divertido.

_Tengo trabajo que hacer, y según lo que sé tú también_ no caería en su juego

_Pensé que podíamos divertirnos un momento antes de irme_ ella seguía rodeándolo con sus pasos suaves, apenas audibles

_Será cuando vuelvas

_ ¿y si no vuelvo?

_ Volverás

_ ¿Qué pasará con Sherry si no regreso?_ el juego había terminado, ahora Wesker entendía todo

_Yo la cuidaré

_No... Lo hará Nicholai

_ ¿Gianovaef? Ese sujeto moriría diez veces antes que tu_ Se burló Wesker… en su idioma eso era un alago, significaba que la consideraba a ella mucho más capaz que Nicholai

_Da igual, él lo hará_ Ada caminó directo a un rincón de la oficina donde abrió su bolso para sacar la ropa de su misión, sentía los ojos felinos de Wesker sobre ella, como si fuera una bola de estambre o una presa que aquel gato quería atrapar; sonrió para sus adentros, aún con un virus en su sangre, seguía siendo un hombre, uno que creía tener el total control sobre ella… y ella… se divertía haciéndole creer tal cosa. Ada comenzó a desvestirse mientras en sus adentros una gran carcajada se apoderaba de ella, una carcajada que no podía salir por nada del mundo

_ ¿Qué haces?_ preguntó Wesker. Ada no contestó, sólo siguió con su pequeño asunto de cambiarse de ropa frente del hombre, no le daba pena que la viera en ropa interior… había visto todo de ella y ella de él, conocían sus cuerpos por lo que era hipócrita que sintiera algo parecido a la vergüenza en ese momento_ esa cicatriz… podrías quitártela  
_No lo haré_ respondió secamente mientras se ponía su pantalón

_Deberías hacerlo, podría delatarte

_ ¿delatarme sobre qué? ¿Acaso esta cicatriz dice claramente que un arma biológica me estrelló contra un panel de control? Por favor Wesker… no es como si fuera una cirugía de apéndice_ Ada realmente no pudo contener una sonrisa o su tono sarcástico ante el tonto comentario de Wesker… mientras hablaba terminaba de vestirse

_ No me tomes por idiota

_ No actúes como idiota… ahora dime ¿porqué una misión con Nicholai?_ realmente estaba curiosa sobre eso

_ Vas a necesitar más músculos y él va a necesitar tu mente_ dijo desinteresado

_ Soy una chica grande… se cuidarme sola

_ No cuestiones mis órdenes y ve a hacer tu trabajo_ su voz era seca y fría, típica de él. Ada no quiso seguir con una discusión… siempre que Wesker decía esas cosas lo mejor era retirarse, a ella no le gustaba hacerlo, pero no era buena idea molestar más de la cuenta a un hombre con super-poderes, al menos ella tenía lo que quería… Sherry estaría a salvo si a ella moría, sabía que en caso que Nicholai sobreviviese él la cuidaría, aún cuando Wesker no le había dicho nada, ella sabía que lo haría.

_Como quieras_ Susurró mientras salía, fingiéndose derrotaba y fastidiada… en realidad estaba más tranquila que cuando había ingresado a esa oficina. Ada fue a encontrarse con Nicholai en el helicóptero, tenían algunas horas de viaje antes de la misión.

_ ¿Sabes hablar alemán?_ preguntó Nicholai

_ SÍ… ¿tú no?

_No… sólo se ruso e inglés_ la verdad tenía sentido que no supiera hablar otros idiomas, el era músculos y Ada era una espía, debía infiltrarse en donde sea y como sea, y ciertamente la única forma de infiltrarse no era por canaletas de aire.

_ Du bist ein arsch_ le dijo Ada en un perfecto alemán

_ ¿Qué dijiste?

_ Que eres un idiota

_ wow… eres buena

_ Lo sé_ No había dicho nada interesante, pero a su amigo pareció gustarle su acento  
_ ¿Acaso tu madre era alemana?_ Nicholai intentaba averiguar algo más

_No, de hecho es canadiense_ era cierto, su madre era canadiense y su padre japonés… graciosa combinación

_ ¿ella aún vive?_ el ruso se mostraba dubitativo sobre indagar en la vida de la mujer

_SÍ… ¿Qué hay de tus padres?_ No le molestaba hablar de su familia, estaba lejos de ellos pero siempre tenía un momento para ellos

_Mi madre murió cuando dio a luz a mi hermano y mi padre… se suicidó poco después, creo que no pudo soportarlo_ Nicholai se notaba algo nostálgico

_Lo siento_ susurró Ada, la historia de la familia de Nicholai era… trágica, pero de alguna forma romántica_ ¿y qué hay de tu hermano?

_Está en las fuerzas armadas de Rusia… es un buen soldado, lo veo unas cuantas veces al año y estoy orgulloso de él… es todo un hombre… mira_ sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una foto de un joven soldado.

_Es muy guapo

_Bueno, se parece a mí_ bromeó, aunque tenía razón, eran muy parecidos_ Una vez me dijiste que tenías 4 hermanos ¿Qué hay con ellos?

_Bueno, somos 5 hijos, 2 hombres y 3 mujeres. 3 de mis hermanos son mercenarios, como yo y la más pequeña es una abogada o algo así_ Ada recordó a sus hermanos… Nicholai quería llegar a algo… pero ¿a qué?

_Vaya descendencia dejó tu padre… ¿porqué son todos mercenarios?

_El también lo era, ahora está retirado… es como… el negocio familiar si quieres llamarlo así, hay familias de artistas, de abogados, de comerciantes... nosotros somos mercenarios.

_Debe haber sido difícil para él dejar que sus hijos sigan su vida

_No tiene nada de malo ser mercenario_ Ada dijo esas palabras sin pensar…y resonaron en su cabeza… para ella no tenía nada de malo ser mercenaria… ¿porqué no quería que Sherry lo fuera?

_Mi hermano quería ser mercenario como yo… yo no quería eso para él… es difícil y lo sabes Ada, arriesgas tu vida, haces el trabajo sucio de otras personas, no somos más que criminales con más dinero y más respeto que otros_ todo lo que el ruso decía era cierto_ por eso convencí a mi hermano de ser soldado, es más honorable, ya sabes, si nosotros morimos, moriremos en vergüenza, con una misión fallida; pero si él es un soldado siempre será reconocido como un valiente no como un ladrón de alto rango.

Ada suspiró ante las palabras de su amigo, era cierto, cada palabra era cierta, no quería eso para Sherry… pero podía convencerla de ser agente en el gobierno… ese maldito ruso había dado en el clavo con lo que Ada pensaba y sentía desde la noche anterior ¿Cómo lo hacía?

_Es momento de bajar_ dijo la voz del piloto. Ambos asintieron, Ada preparó sus armas especiales, un pequeño espejo con maquillaje que escondía unas agujas con sedantes, un lápiz labial con un poderoso laser y otras cosas más que a simple vista no eran más que la típica utilería femenina

_Oye… ¿Por qué a ti siempre te dan esas cosas geniales de súper espía?_ replicó Nicholai

_Porque soy espía…y mercenaria… y más linda que tú_ se burló Ada que sólo obtuvo como respuesta un resoplido_ Vamos, es hora de trabajar

Mientras su helicóptero aterrizaba, Ada y Nicholai pudieron ver que otro helicóptero en la distancia despegaba luego de un mínimo aterrizaje, como si sólo hubiese dejado a alguien para luego partir, justo como ellos… ambos se miraron algo confundidos al respecto

_Luke… un helicóptero acaba de dejar a alguien a aproximadamente 5 kilómetros al norte… ten cuidado de no ser visto_ informó al piloto quién asintió

_Es un helicóptero estadounidense_ dijo Luke, Ada y Nicholai se miraron

_Bueno, parece que vamos a tener compañía, vamos Nicholai

_Me parece que va a ser tu deber averiguar quién más está invitado a esta fiesta y por qué_ le dijo a Ada

_Lo averiguaré… y si trata de interferir…_ Ada preparó su pistola, dejando claro que lo le sucedería a quien se ponga en su camino, no le gustaba matar inocentes, pero tampoco le gustaba que algo o alguien esté en medio de su misión…aunque… cuatro años atrás no había sido capaz de matar a ese policía… Ada llevó su mano a su cicatriz recordando a ese joven novato empeñado en salvarla de todos los peligros, sin saber que ella era uno de los peligros más grandes, por un segundo volvió a preguntarse por Leon, cada vez que pensaba en él no podía evitar sentirse por unos segundos como si volviese a tener 16 años; pero ese no era el momento o el lugar para sentirse así. Ella pasó las yemas de sus dedos por su cabello, como si con ese acto, todos sus pensamientos se disiparan de su mente.

_jajaja… vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer_ dijo Nicholai dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro para señalar compañerismo, Ada no contestó, sus misiones eran en solitario, por mejor que le cayese Nicholai, prefería manejárselas sola… ella no necesitaba de nadie

Ambos bajaron del transporte y rápidamente se abrieron paso por los frondosos bosques alemanes hasta la base donde su trabajo empezaría, en la entrada había dos guardias armados, decidieron atacar por los flancos.

_Tu ve por la derecha y yo por la izquierda_ dijo Nicholai

_Bien, avísame si tienes algún problema

_Tu también_ el ruso parecía disfrutar de la compañía de su amiga en la misión, por otra parte, ella no, si algo iba mal no le pediría ayuda a Nicholai, pero si algo le sucedía a él, correría en su auxilio.

Volvieron a internarse en los bosques germanos que les proveían de camuflaje en su camino. Por el flanco derecho, algo estaba mal, estaba todo muy silencioso, demasiado… no había ningún guardia ¿porqué?. Ada salió de su escondite y vio los cuerpos de los guardias tendidos en el suelo.

_Pero… ¿qué demonios?... no es justo…_ Estaba molesta, se suponía que era su trabajo, no el de… ¿el de quién? Entonces recordó el helicóptero estadounidense, por lo visto, el visitante buscaba algo, quizás lo mismo que ella…

Ada revisó los cuerpos de los hombres en el suelo, buscando municiones o algo de utilidad como tarjetas de identificación o llaves, mientras registraba a uno vio que estaba despertando, ella realmente no quería matarlo, por lo que le dio un puñetazo para que volviera a dormir.

_Dulces sueños guapo_ le dijo al inerte cuerpo del guardia_ será mejor que me vaya antes que los demás despierten.

La mujer siguió sigilosamente su camino, estaba cerca de la puerta que usaría para entrar cuando vio una silueta ingresar en el edificio, sabía que no era la de Nicholai, era la del visitante, de la competencia "nadie le roba una misión a Ada Wong… pequeño bastardo" pensó, mientras se decidía a avanzar y a matar a quien se interpuso en su misión.

_Nicholai, nuestro amigo del helicóptero, al parecer está buscando lo mismo que nosotros, acaba de entrar en la instalación, voy tras él_ dijo a su comunicador esperando que Nicholai la escuche

_No, Ada, es peligroso, espérame, iremos juntos

_No

_Ada, somos un equipo, espérame

_No somos un equipo Nicholai, y no te estaba preguntando, te estaba informando

_Ada… ¡Ada!_ ella cortó la comunicación con su amigo y entró en instalación, escuchó varios disparos y una gran conmoción, sea quien fuere el que había ingresado antes que ella evidentemente había faltado a varias clases sobre cómo hacer bien el trabajo sin llamar la atención. Ada suspiró ante tal inexperiencia ¿quién habría sido el idiota que había mandado a un novato a realizar tal misión?... entonces, desde su sigiloso escondite, lo vio, vio a ese novato que era dueño de su corazón… vio a Leon Scott Kennedy moverse entre el pánico que él mismo había causado.

**wow miren quién apareció... no me lo esperaba... y eso que yo escribo esto XD XD... bueno... sugerencias sobre que es lo que puede pasar ahora? Ada tratará de salvar el sexy trasero de Leon? que hará Nicholai? Wesker se enterará de esto? y que pasa con Sherry?... **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Wow yo de nuevo... hay un pequeño cambio en este capítulo... si bien no hay grandes avances es un capítulo dedicado a "ponerlos al día" a uds. hermosas personas que disfrutan leyendo de mis delirios y me alientan a seguir escribiendo mas delirios. Bueno Leon apareció WOW! eso... es genial... ¿y ahora que pasará? ¿pasó con Leon estos 4 años? ¿fue feliz? mmm veremos =P**_

¿Por qué estaba él allí? Ada no pudo evitar que sus sentimientos de enojo se disiparan al averiguar quién estaba allí; pero tenía un problema… ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Decirle a Nicholai? ¿Informar a Wesker? No, eso de ninguna manera, quizás podría decirle a Nicholai pero nunca a Wesker.

_Leon S. Kennedy escapó del mismo infierno, las dantescas imágenes de sus memorias rondaban en sus pesadillas, noche, tras noche, tras noche y él sólo tenía que vivir con ellas; no podía contratar un psicólogo, o un psiquiatra ya que tenía prohibido hablar del tema con nadie que no estuviese dentro de los hilos más gruesos del gobierno y ellos particularmente eran quienes fingían que el suceso de Raccoon City jamás había pasado; muchas veces Leon sentía la terrible necesidad de gritar y decirles a todas y a cada una de esas personas que los odiaba con todo su ser, que le habían arruinado la existencia; la única razón por la que se había unido al gobierno era por la seguridad de Sherry, se suponía que ellos la cuidarían, pero cuatro años atrás había sido secuestrada y a ellos les importaba un bledo, no habían hecho nada por recuperarla y ahora era como si nunca hubiese existido._

_ Su vida, de hecho, estaba en ruinas, Leon sentía como su mente se alejaba de él poco a poco, se encontraba en un límite entre la cordura y la locura…pero por sobre todas las cosas se sentía vacío, usado, humillado ¿con quién? Con todos, con todos los trabajadores de Umbrella, con el gobierno, con Dios, con todos y todo, se sentía un peón en un cruento juego de poderes…_

_ El sólo esperaba mudarse, alejarse de todo su pasado cuando pidió su traslado a Raccoon City, nunca esperó encontrarse con tal desastre, su misión era hacer el bien, salvar a las personas, pero no pudo salvar a nadie, no pudo evitar que Ada muriese… tratando de salvarlo… él debía haber muerto no ella ¿porqué se sacrificó por él?, la memoria de Ada era la que más le atormentaba, más que los cuerpos putrefactos caminando hacia él, más que todas las creaturas que había visto y con las que había combatido, había salido del mismo infierno y sin embargo su peor memoria fue haber amado y perdido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… sus intenciones de tener una vida tranquila junto con Ada Wong se habían ido con su última respiración, sus sueños quedaron destrozados luego de ese único y último beso. Leon se odiaba a sí mismo, la había dejado ir y no pudo hacer más que acompañarla en su muerte, no pudo hacer más que sostenerla mientras la vida se le escapaba de entre los dedos. Y la peor parte, no pudo enterrarla, no había un lugar donde visitarla, habían volado la ciudad donde su cuerpo yacía, no pudo decirle a nadie sobre ella, Leon debía tratar sus recuerdos sobre Ada como si no fueran más que un vívido sueño del que no quiere despertar. Pero no había nada que hacer, ella se había ido, lo había dejado solo, no había sabido nada de Claire y tampoco podría haber dicho algo ya que el gobierno la tendría de "rehén" tal y como hacían con él._

_ Leon pensó una y mil veces en terminar con todo, ir con Ada, pero algo siempre lo detuvo… no sabía qué, ¿cobardía? ¿Valor? ¿Compromiso? No tenía la más mínima idea, sólo sabía que le había hecho una promesa a Ada, ella había dado su vida para que él viviese y con esa pistola en su sien y con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas insultaba su memoria, su agridulce memoria. _

_ Kennedy veía pasar los días, meses y años, sin nada en especial, sólo era un rehén pagado, uno que era obligado a pensar que el gobierno le hacía "un favor" y que debía estar agradecido por ello, ellos esperaban que Leon les besara el culo a todos y a cada uno de los que se encontraban en altas posiciones gubernamentales, sólo que por que le habían dado un trabajo obligado para mantenerlo cerca… los odiaba… no odiaba su país, pero sí a quienes lo gobernaban ya que eran ellos y los de Umbrella quienes le habían arrebatado todo._

_ Con los años, Leon escalaba rápidamente posiciones en la seguridad del gobierno y cada vez le asignaban más misiones importantes, sin embargo hasta el momento ninguna relacionada con armas biológicas… él esperaba esas misiones, quería destruir a todas las armas biológicas, quería destruir lo poco que quedaba de Umbrella, Leon esperó, esperó, se formó como un excelente agente y al final, después de cuatro años, las esperadas órdenes llegaron; el reporte indicaba que había una empresa en Alemania que estaba experimentando con personas a fin de convertirse en una nueva Umbrella; cada palabra en el reporte hacía que Leon se estremeciera de ira, asco e impotencia, pero también estaba determinado a terminar con las actividades de esta nueva empresa._

_ Su helicóptero salió al día siguiente, el estaba preparado con las armas que el gobierno le había dado, sólo necesitaba un trago antes de la misión… quizás para olvidar o para concentrarse, no lo sabía y no le importaba, sólo deseaba sentir el alcohol quemando su garganta._

__Camarada, te invito un trago antes de tu misión_ dijo una voz fuerte y rasposa_

__Krauser_ dijo Leon sorprendido ante la repentina aparición del fornido hombre frente a él, Leon no dejaba de sorprenderse de lo silencioso que ese hombre podía ser_

__Ya sé cómo me llamo, ahora vamos_ indicó Krauser, Kennedy estaba seguro que odiaba a todos en ese recinto, menos a Jack Krauser, era algo así como un amigo para él; sólo Krauser conocía sobre la verdadera historia de Raccoon, Ada, Claire, Sherry, William y Annette y él nunca lo había delatado ni juzgado, desde que se conocían, Jack representó un hombro para Leon._

__Vamos_

_ Leon no podía tomar más de 2 tragos esa noche, debía mantenerse bien para la misión del día siguiente, pero Jack, por otro lado… no sabía controlarse mucho al beber_

__Jack, vámonos, debo ir a una misión mañana ¿recuerdas?_ Krauser sólo sonrió y siguió bebiendo_

__Ve tú Leon, yo iré sólo a casa_

__No te dejaré_

__Vete_ Krauser se mostró sombrío y amenazante al pronunciar la última frase, Leon sabía que no lo podría convencer_

__Bien, sólo ten cuidado y no manejes así, pide un taxi_

__Jódete Kennedy_

__Adiós_

_ El agente Kennedy dejó el bar sólo para dirigirse a su solitario departamento frío y oscuro, era lamentable que ni siquiera tuviera muchos vecinos con los que hablar, el departamento de al lado había estado vacío desde que Leon se mudó, decían que la propietaria del mismo era una mujer que nunca más volvió, sin embargo, cada tanto enviaba a alguien para controlar que todo estuviera en orden y que la capa de polvo acumulada en el amueblado no fuese demasiado grande, Leon se preguntó quién sería esta misteriosa mujer y porque se había ido como si nada ¿quién se va de un lugar para no volver nunca más? ¿Y quién tiene tanto apego con ese lugar al punto de conservarlo?, definitivamente su "vecina" era una mujer extraña; por otro lado, los departamentos de en frente, la mayoría eran ocupados por hombres como Leon, solteros y huraños sin mucho que decir más que un gruñido que resumía toda una conversación de pasillo. Una vez adentro de su propio y frío recinto, Leon no tuvo más alternativa que tomar una ducha tibia y dormir un poco antes del día siguiente, que por lo visto sería uno largo y tedioso. _

_ La mañana llegó rápido, Kennedy se preparó y se dispuso a terminar con una nueva generación de maniáticos. Cuando Leon llegó a la Casa Blanca, el helicóptero ya lo estaba esperando para dejarlo en medio de los bosques alemanes; cuando abordó el transporte en su asiento había en su asiento un pequeño transmisor, cuando lo encendió la figura de una mujer apareció_

__Leon, mi nombre es Patrice Guers y voy a guiarte en esta misión, debes reportarte a mí y te ayudaré en lo que me sea posible_ le dijo la mujer del otro lado de la pantalla_

__Ok… Guers… mi nombre es Leon_

__Lo sé… te llamé Leon ¿recuerdas?_

__Oh_

__Bien, tu deber es sacar toda la información posible sobre las actividades de esta nueva empresa y destruir su laboratorio_ le informó la mujer_

__Bien, si tengo algún problema contactaré contigo. Leon fuera_ dijo Leon y la comunicación se cortó abruptamente. El rubio tenía muchas horas de viaje aún, no tenía nadie con quién hablar y sobre todo no tenía ganas de enfrentarse con sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos, por lo que decidió sumirse en su amado mundo de sueños, donde, a veces era feliz._

_ Ese era un sueño feliz, él estaba con Ada, tenían una bonita casa y un gran perro labrador, también estaban sus hijos, un niño rubio y una niña de cabello tan negro como el de su madre. Ada tenía una gran protuberancia en su cuerpo que sólo simbolizaba que cargaba con una nueva vida en su vientre; Leon era tan feliz al verlos, se sentía tan completo, tan realizado… sólo hubiese deseado que todo fuera verdad, sabía que era un sueño, pero trató de ignorar ese hecho mientras jugaba su hijo lo invitaba entusiasmado a jugar con él. Leon trato de grabar a fuego la imagen de la sonrisa de Ada, la sensación de felicidad, quizás, con suerte, esa sensación podría ser positiva al despertar, o quizás, sólo haría su vida más triste._

__Hey niño bonito, ya es hora de trabajar_ la voz ronca del piloto despertó a Leon de agridulce mundo de fantasías_

__Gracias_ susurró Leon_

__Voy a aterrizar un poco para que puedas bajar, prepárate_

__Bien_ Leon preparó su pistola, su subfusil y su cuchillo, no tenía más armas que esas, pero sí tenía muchas municiones, por lo que se sentía realmente seguro. A los pocos minutos el helicóptero descendió lo suficiente como para que el agente pudiese bajar y abrirse paso por los bosques germanos hasta su destino._

_Tras 3 kilómetros de caminatas Leon encontró la base de la empresa, había bastantes guardias y pero nada con lo que no pudiese tratar. El agente derribó a los guardias que estaban fuera dejándolos inconscientes y finalmente pudo ingresar en el edificio; sin embargo el rubio no contaba con los refuerzos que había convocado silenciosamente uno de los guardias que ahora se encontraba en un profundo sueño. Rápidamente Leon se vio rodeado de soldados que gritaban palabras que él no podía entender__, sin embargo ellos se veían desorganizados, de seguro no esperaban visitas… pero deberían acostumbrarse, él ya estaba allí moviéndose en el reciente caos. _

**Ok ¿que hará Leon? ¿que hará Ada? ¿le avisará a Nicholai? ¿les cae bien Nicholai?... ¿que pensará Nicholai? ¿porque Leon no sabe aleman?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, esto es algo corto (gracias faty rose malfoy XD) y gracias a todos por su apoyo, me alimento de sus reviews, así que por favor no me dejen morir de hambre. Ok ¿Nicholai se enterará de Leon? ¿Ada salvará su sexy trasero? ¿Qué piensa Ada de Leon? ¿Qué siente ella por él? ¿Leon se imagina que lo ayudan o no?.  
**_

_Nicholai, avanza con cuidado, trata de no ser visto, hay un agente estadounidense que ha entrado en la instalación_ Dijo Ada a través del intercomunicador

_ ¿Un agente estadounidense? ¿Qué hace el gobierno aquí?

_Probablemente lo mismo que nosotros

_Entonces lo mataremos_ dijo divertido Nicholai, un frío recorrió la espina de Ada

_No, trataremos de conseguir lo que necesitamos sin matarlo

_ ¿Y qué si el llega primero?

_No lo hará, estoy segura, además se ha montado todo un espectáculo_ afirmó Ada mirando el escándalo que había creado Leon

_Puedo oírlo, es un novato seguramente_ se burló Nicholai

_Probablemente… oye, no lo mates si lo ves

_ ¿porqué te preocupa tanto? Es sólo un novato ¿no te habrás enamorado de él verdad?_ Nicholai se rio

_ Sólo no lo mates, no queremos llamar la atención del gobierno, además no representará problemas, no sabe nada

_ Está bien, pero si causa algún problema… y tú no lo matas… yo lo haré_ dijo sombrío y luego la comunicación se cortó.

Ada observó a Leon, tenía un poco más de habilidad que la última vez que lo había visto hacía cuatro años, se veía más fornido y ciertamente más atractivo.

_Los años te sientan bien, guapo_ susurró para sí misma mientras avanzaba silenciosamente en la instalación aprovechando el escándalo de Leon.

_A Leon no le gustaba matar personas, pero no tenía otra alternativa, ellos eran secuaces y culpables de otro posible Raccoon City y él no lo permitiría; uno a uno acabó con los guardias armados que se acercaban a su persona, cuando hubo terminado, se vio rodeado de cuerpos inertes y de sangre más otros pedazos de materia corporal, Leon se vio rodeado de destrucción, se sintió mal, pero era mucho mejor eso a otro brote viral que mataría a miles de inocentes._

_ El hombre continuó silenciosamente, el último llamado de atención le había costado mucho esfuerzo físico y muchas balas que no podía desperdiciar, sin embargo se abrió camino hasta los laboratorios, había tenido que eliminar a unos cuantos guardias hasta que ingreso en esa sección de la instalación; Leon no era paranoico, pero por alguna sintió que constantemente estaba siendo observado en su camino._

Ada pudo evadir varios guardias y cuando se cruzó con algunos pudo matarlos antes que pudieran dar aviso al resto

_Nicholai ¿Cómo esta todo?

_Muy bien, me estoy abriendo paso hasta la central eléctrica, cuando corte la energía tendrás 5 minutos para acceder a los laboratorios, destruir todo y matarlos a todos… ¿estarás bien sola?_ preguntó Nicholai

_Sí, estaré bien ¿tu lo estarás? Todos los guardias irán contigo

_Escaparé y te encontraré en el laboratorio principal, podrían haber creado BOWs que serían un dolor en el culo

_ No lo serán más que tu, pero te esperaré ahí de todas formas_ dijo Ada sonriendo

_ Te veré luego compañera_ dijo Nicholai antes de cortar la comunicación; Ada no supo decir si lo había dicho en broma o no… muy probablemente lo había dicho para molestarla, aunque en cierta forma, ella tenía que saber si ambos estaban en la misión trabajando juntos, eran un equipo.

En su camino al laboratorio principal Ada notó que el agente del gobierno estaba en ciertos aprietos, nuevamente había llamado la atención de guardias, ciertamente, era el momento perfecto para que ella pudiera llegar tranquilamente hasta su objetivo, ya que todos estarían ocupados en Leon… pero no podía dejarlo.

_Sr. Kennedy parece que usted no conoce lo que es el sigilo, sería un terrible espía me temo_ susurró para sí misma, mientras preparaba su arma para ayudar a Leon, unos cuantos tiros certeros en el corazón, pulmón o cabeza de los guardias que acechaban al rubio fueron suficiente para ayudarlo y él, muy probablemente ni siquiera había notado su ayuda, Leon era muy inteligente cuando se trataba de sobrevivir, pero no era la persona más observadora del mundo, quizás eso era algo que a ella le atraía sobre él, se sentía como si tuviese un cierto poder o control sobre ese hombre.

A ella le gustaba observarlo, le parecía una visión tierna, como un cachorro que cree muerde a alguien pensando que le hace daño, él siempre estaba un paso atrás de ella y de todo, él quería entender, quería ser parte de una solución, pero nunca lo entendería… era solo demasiado… complicado, sin embargo ella estaba para protegerlo cada vez que sus caminos se cruzasen, era casi una misión extra… pero ¿porqué? Ada no lo sabía, sólo había algo dentro de ella que le decía que debía protegerlo ¿amor? ¿Instinto maternal? Mmm seguramente era algo muy parecido al amor… o quizás amor mismo; ella sólo había amado una vez, pero era parte del pasado y aunque se sentía parecido a lo que sentía por Leon, era algo complicado para ella aceptar que se había enamorado de alguien con sólo verlo una vez hacía 4 años… demasiado complicado, demasiado irracional y sin embargo… real.

_

**Bieeeen, ese fue el capítulo 9... ahora diganme ¿el reencuentro Leon y Ada será el proximo capítulo? SIIIIII ¿Que pasará? ¿algun día Leon aprenderá a hablar aleman? ¿y Nicholai aprenderá? ¿cómo terminará la misión para los tres? ¿será un éxito? mmmm ideas?**

**Kris (Guest?), Kimmy, iron-huddy-wong, faty rose malfoy, Deeestiny y UryuuWong muchas gracias por su apoyo! no se que haría sin ustedes... XD... probablemente estudiar en lugar de escribir delirios... pero que demonios esto es mucho mejor jaja**


	10. Chapter 10

**ESTOY FELIZ! Aprobé mi examen final de portugues! jeje... tenia que decirlo XD XD XD. Ahora bien, una vez mas, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! y por sus ideas, son geniales!. Este capítulo es más largo y espero que sea del agrado de Deeestiny y de todos los que leen mis delirios =D...**

**Bien ¿terminará ahora la misión de Ada, Nicholai y Leon? ¿cómo será el reencuentro de Ada y Leon? ¿Leon será golpeado? ¿por quién? ¿por Ada? ¿por Nicholai? ¿por un científico? ¿por una cabra? O.o ¿ayudará Ada a Leon? (duh XD) ¿Leon cumplirá su misión? mmmm... veremos ¬¬**

Ada había llegado al laboratorio principal sin problemas, moviéndose bastante sobre el nivel del suelo, lo último que quería era llamar la atención, mientras menos vidas inocentes se pierdan, mejor, su verdadero objetivo era matar a los científicos no a los guardias. En cuanto la luz se fue la mujer pudo tranquilamente en el laboratorio, como si fuese su propia casa, algunos de los que estaban allí la miraron extrañados mientras que otros se asustaron por todos los sucesos, como si hubiesen sabido su destino de antemano. Ella se paró en el centro de la gran habitación y se cruzó de brazos.

_Meine Herren, Sie haben etwas sehr sehr Schlimmes getan. Sie wissen? (Señores, ustedes han hecho algo muy muy malo, ¿lo saben?) _ dijo con su ronroneo tranquilo y en un perfecto alemán para asegurarse que su mensaje llegase a todos.

_ Wass du meinst? (¿A qué te refieres?)_ preguntó uno de los científicos haciéndose el inocente mientras se acercaba a ella. Rápidamente Ada disparó su arma y la bala dio en el corazón del hombre, muchos de los presentes se alteraron entrando en un pequeño pánico, eso molestó a Ada, no quería que nadie entrase en pánico ¿Por qué no podían pagar tranquilos por sus pecados? Ella rodó sus ojos mientras dirigía cada bala a un punto vital de los científicos que caían inertes en el frío y pulcro suelo; algunos intentaban escapar pero era inútil, ella había hecho eso miles de veces a lo largo de los años; nadie escapaba a Ada Wong; al final sólo quedo un sobreviviente, el jefe de toda la unidad de científicos estaba tendido en el suelo en posición fetal llorando amargamente.

_Bitte, bitte töte mich nicht, bitte (Por favor, no me mates por favor) _ suplicó entre sollozos

_Mph, sicher dass jeden personen in Ihrer Experimente beantragt mit dem gleichen (mph de seguro todas las personas que usaste para tus experimentos rogaron los mismo) _ sonrió Ada_ jetz sagen Sie mir, kleine Scheiße Stück… Warum? (ahora dime… pequeño pedazo de mierda… ¿por qué?)

_ I-Ich w-wo-ll-t-te G-go-tt s-e-sein (quería ser Dios)_ lloriqueó el hombre, se veía arrepentido más su respuesta no hizo más que aumentar el desprecio de Ada por él, ella sabía que sólo era una excusa, aunque, en cierta forma era cierto, él había aceptado el trabajo por querer sentirse Dios.

_ Leon tuvo problemas para llegar al laboratorio principal, tenía que recopilar la información sobre los estudios que se estaban realizando allí para poder completar su misión; cuando él ingresó en el laboratorio pudo oler la muerte inundando el lugar y escuchó en una conversación que no pudo comprender la voz clara, segura y seductora de una mujer y el lamento constante de un hombre asustado, Leon no sabía que estaba pasando, pero no quería interrumpir, se acercó lentamente y la vio, vio a Ada Wong apuntando a la cabeza de un hombre de un hombre asustado con su arma, se veía inmutable, fría y sensual aún cuando vestía un traje de comando; él no podía creerlo, la había llorado tanto, la había extrañado tanto y ella estaba aún viva y trabajando… ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Por qué no lo buscó? Leon no pudo evitar agarrarse el pecho para controlar el dolor y la alegría de verla allí, viva, sana… entonces se dio cuenta que no sabía que hacía ella allí… ese hombre sufría y ella debía detenerla de matarlo, además era un testigo._

_ Sein Gott? Das ist die erbärmlichste Ausrede Ich habe gehören (¿ser Dios? Es la excusa más patética que he oído)_ escupió Ada_ versuchen Sie es erneut (trata de nuevo)

_ I-ch w-wo-ll-lte d-die He-herr-li-licht-ke-keit d-de-des Umb-Um-Umbre-lla Rück-ero-ro-be-be-rung… bitte… bitte… töte mich nich… bitte… Ich… Ich… habe Ge-geld… Ich kann bezahlen dich… bitte (Yo solo quería recuperar la gloria de Umbrella… por favor…por favor… no me mates… tengo dinero… puedo pagarte…)_ el hombre se oía cada vez más desesperado, su voz se quebraba con cada palabra, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas como al igual que la insipiente mucosidad que se resbalaba por su nariz, Ada sonrió ante la visión y el comentario del patético hombre.

_Ich zahle mehr für zu töten Sie (me pagan más por matarte)_ dijo tranquilamente, preparando el arma para disparar.

_ Leon continuaba escuchando la conversación sin entender una palabra, pero podía entender algo del contexto, el hombre había hecho algo o tenía algo que Ada quería, por eso lo había dejado vivir más que al resto… y él tenía que detenerla._

_Baja el arma Ada_ dijo mientras le apuntaba, ella lo miró de reojo y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios

_Hola guapo, tiempo sin verte_ saludó sin moverse

_Baja el arma

_mph me temo que lo que pides es imposible, este hombre debe pagar por sus crímenes_ dijo sin molestarse por que Leon la estuviese apuntando, ella sabía que él nunca dispararía, al igual que ella cuando le apuntaba con un arma.

_Ada, no pretendas que haces justicia… es un testigo

_Leon… lo siento, pero debo hacerlo_ acto seguido apretó el gatillo y el cuerpo calló a sus pies, sin vida, parte de su materia gris y sangre mancharon la ropa de Ada, ella agradeció su elección de vestuario.

_ ¿Por qué Ada?_ dijo Leon apretando los dientes

_No lo entenderías guapo, es complicado_ sonrió mientras guardaba su arma

_ ¿A qué has venido?_ Leon continuaba apuntándole inútilmente

_No es tu asunto, yo no me meto en tu trabajo Leon

_No, sólo lo arruinas

_No me digas que buscabas a este hombre para salvarlo_ se burló Ada, en ese momento recibió una señal de Nicholai, él no podía ver a Leon allí, ella debía sacarlo…_ Leon, debes irte

_Debo cumplir mi misión

_Si mueres tu misión será un fracaso, sólo vive y todo será un éxito_ dijo tratando de ocultar la desesperación que la carcomía por dentro, Leon debía irse, antes que Nicholai llegue, ella no podía contestar la señal de Nicholai frente a él, y tampoco podía dejar su posición para contestar, Ada sabía que el ruso llegaría en menos de tres minutos.

_Linda filosofía_ se burló

_Debes irte ahora_ entrecerró su ojos y apretó su puño ¿Por qué no le hacía caso?

_No me iré sin explicaciones_ Leon seguía apuntándole… si Nicholai veía esa escena, lo mataría.

_No lo entiendes, corres peligro_ Ada trataba de hacer que Leon se fuera, pero no podría… era demasiado terco… ella sabía que la tardanza que estaba teniendo en contestarle a Nicholai sólo haría que el hombre llegue aún más rápido.

_ ¿Y tú no?

_Vete, tienes que salir, te lo explicaré en otro momento_ Ada empezó a escuchar los pasos apresurados de Nicholai, estaba corriendo hacia ella, seguramente pensó que ella tenía problemas, Leon debía salir_ Leon vete AHORA

_Que repitas eso no me hará cambiar de opinión Ada, además…_ Leon no terminó la frase debido a que una enorme ráfaga impactó con su cuerpo arrojándolo varios metros a través de la habitación.

_LEON_ gritó Ada, ella no fue capaz de suprimir el grito ni el tono de preocupación de su voz.

Nicholai estaba allí, había golpeado a Leon, la verdad Leon era fuerte, ese golpe pudo haber matado a cualquiera, pero a él no, ese hombre era como un jodido gato… tenía demasiadas vidas.

_Habíamos quedado que si daba problemas lo matarías_ dijo un oscuro Nicholai, Ada sabía que tenía que actuar rápido o no podría detener al ruso.

_No estaba dando problemas

_ ¿Ada, lo conoces?_ dijo débilmente Leon, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Cuando Leon pronunció su nombre Nicholai se dio cuenta que había una historia que él no conocía… ¿una historia de traición? ¿Ada traicionaría a Wesker?... él no lo sabía, pero mataría a ese agente del gobierno y luego averiguaría que pasaba con su amiga.

_Baja el arma, no estaba dando problemas, déjalo ir_ dijo la mujer tratando de sonar tranquila

_Te apuntaba con un arma, si para ti eso es no dar problemas, no me imagino lo que será tener problemas_ gruñó Nicholai_ Voy a matarlo y no me vas a detener.

_Leon pedía explicaciones a Ada, sabía que no tendría ninguna, pero tampoco quería alejarse de su lado; era algo extraño que había inundado su corazón y su mente, estaba de alguna forma, fuera de juicio, quería quedarse con ella, decirle cuánto la había extrañado, cuánto la amaba, cuánto la deseaba… pero sabía que no podía confiar en ella, como siempre… Ada Wong estaba en una misión y en las misiones no hay tiempo para sentimientos… él sabía que si ella tuviese que hacerlo lo mataría, él sabía que su amor por esa mujer sería su ruina… y no le importaba, sólo quería estar con ella unos minutos más… habían pasado cuatro largos años desde que él creyó que ella había muerto en sus brazos y ahora estaba frente a él, tan o más hermosa que la última vez que la vio y más letal que nunca._

_ Él exigía respuestas, pero ella no sólo las evadía sino que le pedía que se fuera, pero él no lo haría, aún cuando hubiese un punzante dolor en su pecho, aún cuando sabía todo lo que ella representaba, no podía irse y nada más… trató de parecer frío y enojado, inmutable, al parecer lograba su cometido, con los años había perfeccionado su coraza protectora._

_ En un momento Leon no supo qué lo golpeó, sólo se sintió como si hubiese sido una enorme roca la que lo había golpeado, lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en el suelo, que su visión estaba terriblemente borrosa, le costaba recobrar el aliento y su arma estaba lejos de él, podía ver que Ada no estaba en posición de ataque, se veía sorprendida… ella debía conocerlo, hizo lo mejor que pudo para formular su pregunta pero la mujer no contestó, parecía hablar con sea quien sea que lo había golpeado tan jodidamente fuerte. Leon trató de ponerse de pie y una oleada de dolor inundó su cuerpo._

Ada sabía que la forma preferida de matar de Nicholai era con armas, pero él había golpeado a Leon… seguramente se había quedado sin balas… lo mataría con un cuchillo o con sus manos, como fuere… ella tenía que salvar a Leon.

Nicholai comenzó a moverse hacia Leon… Ada necesitaba hacer algo rápido… entonces vio la granada cegadora en el cinturón del ruso, se acercó rápidamente a él y pudo quitársela, cuando el hombre agarró su brazo e intentó protestar ya era tarde, la granada estaba en el suelo, a punto de activarse, una densa nube cubrió un pequeño perímetro, instintivamente Nicholai se cubrió los ojos soltando a su amiga quien corrió prácticamente a ciegas, confiando en su instinto, en su memoria en la poca visión que tenía, hacia Leon que luchaba por ponerse de pie y por ver algo en la niebla.

_CORRE LEON… VETE_ le gritó mientras agarraba su brazo y lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie

_p…pero… Ada_ balbuceó

_NO PREGUNTES CORRE_ volvió a gritarle la mujer aún sosteniendo su brazo y prácticamente arrastrándolo unos metros hasta que el rubio pudo pararse y correr por su cuenta.

Cuando la espesa niebla artificial se disipó Ada vio la mirada de Nicholai… estaba furioso, perseguiría a Leon y lo mataría, si Leon era rápido ya estaría a algunos metros alejado de su compañero, más no del peligro, Nicholai podría alcanzarlo de todas formas y ella no podía permitirlo.

_Lo ayudaste_ rugió Nicholai, él no se había movido y había al menos 7 metros que separaban a los mercenarios.

_No lo matarás

_No me dirás que hacer, ese hombre nos vio, es un peligro_ dijo mientras corría dispuesto a dar caza a Leon.

Ada sabía que aunque ella fuese fuerte, su fuerza no bastaría para detener a Nicholai y sabía que tampoco podía dispararle, pero podía apuntarle, aunque sabía que el ruso no le temía a las balas.

_No lo seguirás_ dijo Ada apuntándole

_Basta de juegos, sabes que no dispararás_ dijo mientras se inclinaba lentamente. Ada entrecerró los ojos, calculando cada movimiento de Nicholai.

En un segundo el ruso empezó a correr rápidamente, la mujer sabía que sería inútil meterse en su camino, no lo retrasaría de esa forma, pero aún así se puso frente a él… el impacto iba a doler…

Ada perdió el aire momentáneamente debido al golpe, realmente Nicholai no había impactado con ella sólo la había empujado con su brazo para apartarla del camino pero eso fue suficiente para que la mujer cayera y sufriera los daños del golpe; Nicholai era muy fuerte, no obstante ni su fuerza ni el golpe sacaron a Ada la determinación de salvar a Leon así tuviese que enfrentar a su amigo y compañero para hacerlo; ella observó sus posibilidades, sus herramientas en unos segundos y decidió que la mejor forma de detener a esa mole era su lápiz labial, lo sacó de su bolsillo, lo destapó y apuntó a los pies del ruso, afortunadamente el corría en línea recta por lo que no fue un problema apuntarle, de su arma salió un láser que quemó el tobillo de Nicholai, ella sabía que la herida no era grave, no era leve y ciertamente ella no creía que fuese a derrumbar al hombre, pero al menos le daría un poco más de tiempo a Leon; Ada se sorprendió cuando el hombre cayó al suelo de forma estrepitosa, ella corrió hacia su amigo para revisar la herida que ella misma había causado; cuando llegó al lado de su compañero pudo ver la silueta de Leon alejarse y Ada no pudo sentirse más agradecida porque ese hombre estuviese bien.

_ ¿Por qué me disparaste con esa cosa?_ preguntó Nicholai

_Porque no me hiciste caso_ Ada sabía que su amigo se había dejado caer y se lo agradecía en su interior

_No tengo porque hacerte caso

_Sí tienes, somos un equipo_ sonrió la mujer mientras ponía un poco de su spray de primeros auxilios en la quemadura y lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie, aunque eso fuese en realidad sólo un gesto de amabilidad ya que Nicholai podía ponerse de pie sin ayuda en absoluto.

_Hasta que al fin lo admites, vamos, nos están esperando para volver a casa… pero antes ¿quieres volar este lugar compañera?_ preguntó mientras caminaban a la salida de la destruida instalación, allí no quedaban más que algunos simples guardias, probablemente moribundos, si es que había sobrevivientes sin lugar a dudas ya se encontraban lejos del lugar.

_Claro, ¿harás los honores? Te los debo, ya sabes por quemarte el tobillo y eso_ dijo tímidamente Ada

_Esto no es nada, y lo sabes, no maté a tu amigo por ti, sólo dime quién es y por qué te importa tanto… pero si insistes en que yo ponga las bombas, lo haré… amo volar cosas_ dijo con una emoción similar a la de un niño que tiene un nuevo juguete. Ada sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño dispositivo y se lo entregó a Nicholai, quién sonrió y apretó el único botón que había en el aparatejo, la pantalla del mismo empezó una cuenta regresiva.

Cuando salieron de la instalación se internaron nuevamente en los bosques germanos para ir al punto de encuentro del helicóptero que los llevaría de nuevo la Organización, apenas ingresaron en la ruta natural escucharon 3 explosiones que significaban el fin de esa pseudo nueva generación de armas biológicas, ambos se miraron compartiendo miradas victoriosas y satisfechas mientras seguían su camino.

_

**wow la misión terminó ¿que sigue? ¿que pasa con Sherry? ¿le pagarán a Leon? ¿Ada le contará a Nicholai lo sucedido en Raccoon? ¿le contará la verdad? ¿que pensará Nicholai sobre eso?**

**YYYYY nuevamente quiero agradecerles a todos por leer, gracias por regalarme un poquito de su tiempo para leer y para comentar =P eso... no tiene precio... para todo lo demás existe Master Card =P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bieeen! nuevo capítulo! muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo! agradezco críticas e ideas!... bien, la misión ha terminado... todos están de nuevo en casa (o algo así)... ¿le pagarán a Leon? ¿Wesker "buscará" a Ada? ¿Ada le corresponderá? ¿Wesker y Ada cumplirán su "pacto de exclusividad"? mmm veremos.  
_**

Durante todo el camino de vuelta a la Organización Nicholai no mencionó nada sobre lo ocurrido en Alemania… era inseguro hablar en el helicóptero o en las instalaciones de la organización; ya tendrían tiempo de hablar cuando lleguen a casa.

_Iré a la enfermería a que me vean esta maldita quemadura_ dijo Nicholai en cuando llegaron a la Organización

_Bien, estaré en lo de Wesker, ¿irás a tu casa hoy o pasarás la noche aquí?_ preguntó Ada, en el gran edificio había grandes habitaciones en las que por lo general los científicos u otros miembros del personal descansaban en lugar de ir a sus casas, era la forma en la que Wesker los tenía a todos trabajando casi las 24 hs del día, Wesker nunca dejaba el edificio y tenía su propia habitación que resultaba ser más un mini apartamento que una habitación propiamente dicha, Ada y Nicholai así como otros agentes de alto rango también tenían la suya propia.

_Quizás me tome una ducha, avísame si te vas, así iré contigo y si te quedas me quedaré_ Ada levantó una ceja ante las palabras de su amigo

_ ¿Me estas acosando?_ preguntó la mujer

_ mmph podría ser… nunca se sabe_ sonrió pícaramente Nicholai, la sonrisa fue devuelta por su amiga_ además… vine contigo… debo irme contigo o tomar un taxi… y no me gustan los taxis

_ Bien, si decido irme ahora, pasaré por tu habitación, nos vemos luego_ saludo Ada; Nicholai sólo se encaminó a la enfermería.

Ada realmente necesitaba una ducha, el sudor hacía que la ropa y la tierra se adhirieran a su piel, la sangre de sus víctimas que le había salpicado estaba seca y resultaba molesto, ella pensó en darse una cálida ducha antes de presentarse ante Wesker; además necesitaba aclarar sus ideas… sobre qué le diría a Nicholai, sin lugar a dudas ella no se lo quitaría de encima hasta que le dijera sobre Leon y sí, también tenía mucho que pensar sobre ese hombre… verlo le había alegrado de un modo que naturalmente jamás podría expresar; esperaba que estuviera bien, lamentaba no poder ayudarlo más, pero había hecho más de lo que le correspondía y en cierta forma también se había expuesto por él. La mujer decidió asearse antes de ver su superior, caminó hasta el cuarto que en los últimos años había ocupado muy poco, sólo lo usaba cuando tenía demasiado papeleo o cuando llegaba muy cansada de alguna misión, sino dormía en el cuarto de Wesker cuando pasaba la noche con él. Si Ada fuese a pasar allí la noche o no, tendría que avisarle a Sherry que todo había salido bien y que estaba en la Organización, ella agarró el celular que tenía en uno de sus bolsillos y marcó un número que sabía de memoria.

_ ¿Ada?_ Saludó la voz de Sherry

_ ¿Sorprendida de escucharme?_ sonrió la mujer

_No… yo sabía que lo harías, pero siempre me preocupo de todas formas. ¿Dónde estás?

_Estoy en la Organización, voy a darme una ducha y luego iré a ver a Wesker, si no se me hace tarde iré a casa, sino estaré allí mañana temprano_ le informó Ada

_Bien, avísame cuando vendrás te esperaré con algo especial

_Suena bien ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Te portaste bien?

_Sí, me porté bien, como siempre… hay algo que debo decirte, no es nada malo, pero debes saberlo_ sonrió Sherry algo emocionada

_ Bien, trataré de llegar hoy, nos vemos luego cielo, cuídate_ se despidió Ada

_ Sí, tu también cuídate, si quieres puedo ir a buscarte, no tardaré en llegar… ¿Nicholai está bien?

_ Ese hombre no morirá nunca, no tienes que preguntar si está bien o no_ dijo la mujer recibiendo como respuesta una pequeña risa y luego la comunicación se cortó.

Ella entró en su cuarto, se encaminó al pequeño baño que había en la habitación, abrió la llave del agua y comenzó a desvestirse lentamente mientras el cálido vapor llenaba el ambiente, Ada se posicionó debajo de la lluvia de agua tibia, estaba a la perfecta temperatura, ella no pudo evitar sonreír un poco; Albert y ella nunca se bañaban juntos ya que él siempre se quejaba que a su "pareja" le gustaba el agua demasiado caliente, aunque Ada opinase todo lo contrario, es más, ella siempre decía que su poca resistencia al agua caliente se debía a sus sentidos felinos.

El agua relajó sus músculos que empezaban a sentir un poco el dolor y el cansancio del trabajo físico que le había llevado la misión que acaba de cumplir, ciertamente había pensado que su trabajo sería mucho más fácil de lo que realmente fue, pero estaba todo bien; las misiones de todos se habían cumplido, todos estaban con vida… la mente de Ada se llenó de preocupación mientras pensaba en su amigo Nicholai… ¿Qué le diría? ¿Le creería? ¿La traicionaría?... no, el no haría eso, pero… de todas formas no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sea que le fuese a decir al ruso.

_mph Nicholai_ suspiró la mujer que se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no advirtió la felina presencia de alguien en el lugar.

_ Él sabía que la misión había sido un éxito, ella nunca fallaba, era la única de sus agentes que jamás había fallado en ninguna misión sea cual fuese su dificultad ella siempre lograba lo que se le pedía… era inteligente y ágil, tenía una perfección única, una frialdad única… sin embargo ella debía tener un punto débil proporcional a todas sus fortalezas… un punto peligroso sin lugar a dudas; un punto que, a lo largo de los años Wesker siempre trató de encontrar y explotar sin éxito, pero ella era complicada de leer, le intrigaba pero también quería dejarla tal y como estaba, contaba con su lealtad ¿Por qué jugar con ella?._

_ Wesker sentía que tenía un poder sobre ella y ella sobre él, así era en cierta forma, cuando ambos hacían el amor era como si se perteneciesen el uno al otro, pero nunca se entregaban totalmente… todo era sobre poder… quién entregaba más, quién era más fiel a su pacto de exclusividad; Albert nunca había sabido que Ada se acostara con otros hombres y eso le reconfortaba, le gustaba saber que ella era fiel a ese pacto y él no…era como si esa mujer le perteneciese más a él de lo que él podría "pertenecerle" a ella; aunque no era un hombre del tipo mujeriego, disfrutaba de la compañía y del calor de las piernas de Excella, aunque ella no era tan buena como Ada, ambas eran especiales en su forma y ambas eran de su propiedad; con Ada era todo un constante tira y afloje de poder, un juego excitante, mientras que con Excella él tenía el poder absoluto sobre ella, esa mujer se desvanecía por su persona y él lo sabía y lo aprovechaba pero también le aburría en cierta forma._

_ Ada y Nicholai habían llegado de su misión; a Wesker le pareció raro que ella no fuera a verlo a penas hubiesen aterrizado, suponía que debía estar en su habitación quizás descansando un rato o algo así, por lo que decidió ir a verla; no era que realmente le interesase lo que ella hiciera, sólo que, tenían un compromiso pendiente desde momentos antes que ella partiera a su trabajo. Wesker entró en el cuarto de la mujer y escuchó correr el agua, no iba a unírsele, ella gustaba del agua demasiado caliente y a él no le gustaban para nada las temperaturas altas en el agua de su baño, pero le gustaba mirarla, él consideraba que admirar la belleza de una mujer era uno de los grandes placeres de la vida, un placer que crecía cuando esa mujer le pertenecía… una vez más… todo era sobre el poder._

_Cuando entró vio las gotas de agua azotar su cuerpo tonificado barriendo los restos de espuma que el jabón dejaba en su cuerpo… a él no le molestaba el aroma del jabón en el cuerpo de la mujer, pero su aroma natural era mucho mejor, más excitante; a Wesker le encantaba saber que Ada respetaba su código, le gustaba tener poder y control sobre esa mujer… de sólo verla y pensar en lo que él influía en ella se sentía salvaje, como un cazador frente a una presa feroz… que se sabe sin escapatoria… Albert disfrutaba de su visión, sus pensamientos y sensaciones hasta que la escuchó claramente decir ESE nombre… ¿de verdad lo había oído? Sí, ella dijo en un suspiro "Nicholai"… quizás ella no le respetaba tanto como él creía...__ él no pudo evitar sentir una molestia en su interior._

_ ¿Qué sucede con Nicholai?_ Ada escuchó una voz que la sacó de sus pensamientos, ella se volteó y allí estaba Wesker, parado en el umbral del baño, con su típica ropa negra y sus lentes de sol

_ Nada que sea de tu interés_ respondió mientras seguía ocupada en su aseo

_ Todo lo que pasa en mis instalaciones y con mis empleados es de mi interés

_ Ya veo, entonces debes saber que el doctor Kurt y la doctora Anne del sector 6G van a casarse_ No era cierto, es más ella sólo sabía que había unos doctores con esos nombres y sólo había cruzado palabra con ellos una o dos veces

_ ¿Quiénes?

_ Ya te lo dije, Kurt y Anne del sector 6G, de tus instalaciones, ellos son tus empleados, van a casarse… deberías saberlo… ya sabes… son tus instalaciones y tus empleados… deberías enviarles un lindo regalo de bodas_ en su interior Ada festejaba que su punto había sido probado

_ ¿Cómo te fue en la misión? ¿Estás herida?_ cambió de tema

_ No necesitas preguntar, sabes cómo salió la misión y estás viendo mi cuerpo por lo que ves si estoy herida o no_ Ella realmente no quería tratar con Wesker en ese momento, tenía otras cosas en las que pensar…

_ Espero el informe de la misión_ dijo Wesker… estaba algo molesto por la actitud de la mujer asiática para con él_ pasa por mi oficina y te daré tu paga

_ Bien, iré enseguida, y tendrás tu informe, lo haré mañana, ahora iré a ver a Sherry, si ves a Nicholai dile que me iré a casa ahora, si quiere lo llevaré_ El hombre rubio giró sobre sus talones sin decir una palabra a la mujer... con los años ella había aprendido sobre él… estaba un poco molesto pero… ¿porqué?

Ada sabía porque Wesker había ido a su habitación, quería terminar lo que ella había comenzado por la mañana… en otro momento… si Leon no hubiese reaparecido en su vida, ella habría aceptado a Wesker, una parte de ella lo quería pero sólo como un capricho, le gustaba sentir que tenía un ápice de poder sobre uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo, más en ese momento no se sentía de ánimos, tenía demasiado en que pensar, demasiado que hacer y se encontraba extrañamente cansada tanto física como emocionalmente; sólo quería ir a casa y comer algo y descansar un poco.

Cuando finalmente salió de su larga y relajante ducha fue a ver a Wesker en la oficina que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de su cuarto; como era su costumbre, entró sin llamar.

_ ¿Hay algo que quieras saber de la misión?_ preguntó

_ ¿Hay algo que deba saber?_ preguntó Wesker

_ No realmente_ contestó segura mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a su escritorio

_ ¿Cómo está Gianovaef? _ preguntó mientras le extendía un grueso sobre que contenía la paga que había ganado.

_ No lo sé, no he ido a verlo aún… iré cuando salga de aquí… ¿desde cuándo te importa tanto Nicholai?

_ No me importa… sólo me parece sospechoso que esté herido y tú no

_ Se lastimó defendiéndome

_ Tú no necesitas que te defiendan

_ Quizás lo necesito ahora_ dijo la mujer mientras agarraba el gran sobre y se levantaba, no estaba de humor para Wesker… ella se preguntó si sabría que Leon había estado en Alemania también.

Wesker se retorció en su silla mientras la vio alejarse por la puerta… en cierta forma… ella, por primera vez lo había rechazado; el hombre no pudo evitar apretar sus puños, no porque le afectara emocionalmente sino porque esa mujer había herido parte de su orgullo... ninguna mujer le había hecho eso antes… él necesitaba restaurar su hombría, necesitaba tener el poder… ya se encargaría de Ada… por lo pronto tomó su celular y marcó un número.

_ Mi querida Excella_ sonrió el hombre cuando su llamada fue respondida.

_Su primera misión había fallado… su misión era destruir las instalaciones y sacar lo que fuera de utilidad… no había hecho ni lo uno ni lo otro… sólo había huido como la mujer se lo había indicado… Leon seguía sin saber a ciencia cierta qué demonios había pasado en Alemania… porque estaba Ada allí, quien era ese hombre que lo había golpeado… Ada aparentemente lo conocía y aún así le había ayudado ¿Por qué? Esa mujer y todo lo que ella representaba le daba un terrible dolor de cabeza._

_ Cuando llegó a la Casa Blanca, dispuesto a recibir críticas y burlas sobre su gran fracaso, pero iba a aceptarlo completamente y no permitiría que le afecte… ya demasiado le afectaba la mujer fantasma que había visto temprano. Entró en la oficina de su superior, listo para ponerle el pecho a las balas._

__Kennedy… cuando te asigné la misión… no tenía muchas expectativas_ su superior hizo una pausa. Leon guardó silencio_ pero he de decir que me sorprendiste al superar la misión tan exitosamente._

_ Leon se mantuvo inmutable, luchó contra el impulso de su mandíbula de ceder ante la gravedad y la sorpresa, tenía ganas de decir que él no había superado la misión… que había sido Ada quién había volado esa instalación, pero eso sería ponerla en peligro… ya la había protegido del gobierno una vez y lo haría las veces que fueran necesarias._

__Tu paga se ya ha sido acreditada en tu cuenta… es un honor tenerte con nosotros, estoy seguro que serás toda una promesa Kennedy_ dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba de su asiento y le daba un apretón de manos a Leon._

__Muchas gracias señor, es mi deber cumplir mi misión_ mintió Leon… no le gustaba llevarse el crédito de alguien más, pero en este caso, hacerlo era lo correcto._

__Puedes retirarte Kennedy, cuando tengas listo el informe entrégaselo a Hietala_

__Bien, adiós señor_ Leon se despidió, sabía que ahora sólo le quedaba volver a su frio y solitario departamento y descansar un poco… él sabía que le esperaba una larga noche en la que las lágrimas y las memorias volverían a él con más fuerza que antes, sabía que dolería… aunque no estaba seguro de que tanto, ya que no sabía sí una herida se había abierto al ver a Ada o si se había cerrado al saber que ella estaba con vida. _

_

**Ok... al final Leon recibió su paga y se robó el crédito de Nicholai por volar el edificio (aunque él cree que fue Ada)... como siempre está confundido, que raro de Leon jeje... ahora bien... ¿qué es lo que Sherry debe decirle a Ada? ¿que pasará con WeskerxAda? Excella y Ada se conocerán?.**

**Ahora quiero agradecer particularmente a Deeestiny que con sus críticas me ayuda a "mejorar" y a mis amigas fatty rose malfoy que siempre me da ideas y apoyo al igual que Kris. gracias chicas!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay... veamos, realmente no estoy muy conforme con este capítulo pero... aquí está, veamos ¿al fin le contará Ada a Nicholai sobre Leon? ¿Que será lo que Sherry debe decirle a la mujer de rojo? ¿cómo lo tomará ella? ¿cómo lo tomará Nicholai? ¿que piensa Wesker sobre que esos dos pasen mucho tiempo juntos? se acerca Navidad ¿pasará algo? ¿habrá alguna mini misión?... ¿y leon?... veremos que pasa.**

**Por cierto... este capítulo va dedicado a mis amigas Fatty rose malfoy y por su apoyo y ayuda en mis (muchos) bloqueos gracias chicas! y muchas gracias por su apoyo a todos los que leen mis delirios *-* sus reviews son muy importantes para mí gracias!**

**Kris: gracias por tu apoyo amiga! no tengo más que agradecerte y dedicarte este capítulo =P eres genial! **

**Fatty rose malfoy: amiga! te dije que no estaba muy conforme con el capítulo de hoy (de hecho sigo sin estarlo) pero te agradezco mucho tu apoyo y tu gran ayuda! como sabes este capítulo es para tí y siento que lo haya publicado más tarde de lo planeado XD pero seguí hasta el último con ediciones.**

**Kimmy y daniel rivas: MUCHAS GRACIAS! chicos les agradezco mucho su apoyo en mis delirios!  
**

**Deeestiny: wow... espero que te guste este capítulo tiene mas de 4000 palabras XD y no esta demas de decir (aunque ya lo sabes) que aprecio mucho tus comentarios =D**

ChibiFate: la observadora! ;) te mereces una estrellita jaja gracias por tu apoyo, eres muy dulce =P

* * *

_Nicholai, vamos a casa_ le dijo Ada cuando vio que el rubio tenía su sobre de dinero.

_Bien, no tengo ganas de estar aquí… oye ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir? Sherry nos trajo ¿recuerdas?

_Sí, no te preocupes, Wesker me prestó su Mercedes_ le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le mostraba las llaves del auto

_ ¿Cómo es que consigues que te preste su auto? Eres como la jodida reina aquí… debes ser genial en la cama_ se burló su amigo

_Púdrete, Wesker no sabe que lo voy a tomar, se lo hubiese pedido, pero no está de humor conmigo hoy

_Pero tienes las llaves

_Hice una copia del juego original hace un tiempo… ¿recuerdas que antes Wesker me prestaba su mercedes? Bueno… hice una copia para un día lluvioso como hoy_ Ada sonrió_ Vamos

Una vez que ambos estuvieron en el auto… lo que Ada temía pasó, sabían que podían hablar tranquilos ya que Wesker jamás pondría algo para espiar en su propio auto ni dejaría que lo pusieran.

_ Bien, me imagino que me dirás quién era ese soquete debilucho de Alemania

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?_ preguntó la mujer

_ Quien es y porqué te preocupas tanto por él

_Su nombre es Leon S. Kennedy. Lo conocí en Raccoon… era un policía novato, era su primer día en la fuerza… no sabía nada del brote…

_ No me digas que lo sacaste de allí… no puedo creer que arriesgaste tu culo para salvar a alguien que recién conocías ¿qué demonios pasó por tu mente?

_ No lo saqué… lo ayudé a salir, al principio sólo pensaba utilizarlo para que me ayude a encontrar a John y la muestra… no quería tener demasiado contacto con él… pero…

_Te gustó

_Insistía en salvarme, cuando Annette me disparó él recibió la bala por mi… me salvó y a cambio yo le salvé la vida… no quería deberle nada

_Claaaaaro y fue por eso que arriesgaste tu completa misión por él… él recibe una bala por ti y tu un zarpazo de un arma biológica… Dime que no lo besaste… eso hubiese sido el colmo del dramatismo_ las mejillas de su compañera tomaron un pequeño color rosáceo que delataron la veracidad de su burlesco comentario_ LO HICISTE! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA eres una total reina del drama!

_Hey! Creí que iba a morir… acababa de recibir un golpe de un arma biológica… quería llevarme un buen recuerdo_ se defendió la mujer

_Entonces fue mientras "morías"… eso sólo lo hace más dramático, pero dime… parece que tienes una extraña debilidad por ese hombrecito ¿Qué fue lo que te llamó la atención? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que Ada Wong se desvíe de su misión y muestre sentimientos?

_Mph… no lo sé… creo que el hecho de recibir la bala por mi e intentar protegerme en todo momento fueron… tiernos e… interesantes

_Tu no necesitas que te protejan_ dijo Nicholai mientras rodaba sus ojos

_No… pero aún así es conmovedor si alguien quiere hacerlo

_Seguro, entiendo bien… este debilucho te salva de una bala y tu le salvas la vida de morir aplastado por un BOW y encima lo besas! pero yo te salvo de un soquete desconocido que te apunta con un arma e intentas dejarme ciego con una granada y me quemas el tobillo con un laser… tu lógica es injusta ¿sabes?_ dijo el hombre fingiendo molestia y cruzando sus grandes brazos en un gesto infantil que hizo sonreír a su amiga.

_También recibiría un zarpazo por ti

_Pero no me besarías

_No, pero a tu hermano sí… es muy guapo

_ ¡Somos iguales!_ Ada sonrió ante los comentarios de su amigo… Nicholai siempre la hacía sonreír

_ ¿Sabes algo?

_Dime

_Sherry quiere ser mercenaria_ anunció cambiando de tema, esperaba que el hombre la ayudase con esa delicada situación.

_Ouch_ Nicholai dio una expresión de desagrado y compasión_ ¿Qué piensas hacer?

_Me gustaría que se le olvide

_No pasará… esa niña te admira mucho… además cree que es sencillo

_Lo que me dijiste sobre tu hermano… creo que podría pasar lo mismo

_ ¿Qué? ¿Piensas unirla al ejército? Por favor_ dijo el hombre con un fuerte resoplido_ el ejercito será un chiste para ella, debe entrar a seguridad nacional

_ ¿Seguridad nacional?... no es mala idea_ aceptó Ada

_Aunque de todas formas será debilucha… igual que tu amigo del gobierno… aunque con buen entrenamiento de mercenarios Sherry le patearía el culo_ Ada sonrió… los comentarios del ruso eran ciertos

_ ¿Crees que se pueda entrenar como mercenaria?

_Es posible… si la entrenan en la Organización desde ahora o el próximo año podría ir al gobierno a los 18 años y empezar a subir posiciones como una jodida araña…tendría un futuro asegurado

_No me importa que este asegurado o no… quiero que tenga un futuro… quiero que viva

_Vivirá Ada… no te preocupes… no será como nosotros_ Nicholai tenía un tono comprensivo en su voz, ambos sabían lo difícil que era ser mercenarios y ninguno había querido eso para sus seres queridos.

Finalmente llegaron a casa de Nicholai, el ruso se bajó del auto no sin antes despedirse de la mujer que luego siguió su camino hasta su propia residencia. Cuando llegó a la entrada de su hogar, no pudo evitar sonreír, llegaba de una misión y había alguien que la esperaba… recordó el solitario tiempo que vivió en ese pequeño apartamento que cada semana enviaba a limpiar para evitar que se forme una gran capa de polvo y se sintió feliz. Ella no supo por qué no sólo se olvidaba de ese lugar o lo vendía… sentía un extraño apego por ese pequeño sitio.

_ ¡ADA!_ saludó alegremente Sherry mientras le daba un cálido abrazo al cual la mujer correspondía

_Hola! ¿Cómo estás?_ dijo sonriendo Ada finalmente se separaron, la mujer mayor sintió cómo un pequeño cuerpo peludo presionaba sobre sus piernas a modo de saludo y cómo un fuerte sonido de alegría y placer manaba de la gata le demostraba su afecto_ Hola Tammy ¿cuidaste de Sherry?

Ada se agachó para levantar al rechoncho animal entre sus brazos y cuando levantó la vista vio a un joven tímidamente parado en el centro de la sala de estar… un chico de la edad de Sherry… ella nunca lo había visto.

_Ada… él es Mike… es un amigo de la escuela_ dijo Sherry mientras sus mejillas y las de su compañero se tornaban ligeramente rojas… quizás la jovencita pensó que ese detalle se le escaparía a Ada… pero nada se le escapaba a esa mujer.

_Hola Mike, soy Ada Wong, tía de Sherry_ dijo soltando la gata para poder darle un apretón de manos al joven… cuando sus manos se tocaron, la asiática tomó la temperatura de su cuerpo… el chico estaba nervioso, en sus manos había una capa de sudor más estaban frías… toda la sangre había huido a sus piernas… listas para correr, la mujer disfrutó saber que el chico estaba nervioso, indicaba inocencia y temor… podría aprovechar eso en algún momento…

_H-hola Señorita Wong… Sherry me habló mucho de usted, es-es un gusto_ tartamudeó el chico… la presencia de Ada parecía intimidarlo, eso estaba bien, por lo general ella causaba ese efecto en los niños y en algunos adultos; pero este chico se encontraba en ese estado de nervios porque era la primera vez que conocía a la tutora de Sherry, el equivalente a su madre… la mujer no era idiota la suma de todos los datos y signos era la correcta… la conclusión era única, simple y aterradora ya que ponía a Ada en una situación en la que hubiese preferido no estar… Sherry estaba saliendo con ese tal Mike y ahora ella debería tener con la jovencita "la charla".

Habían pasado dos días que la asiática y Nicholai habían llegado de su misión y naturalmente ambos tenían una pila de papeleo con su nombre, ellos llevaban horas haciendo ese duro trabajo de oficina, horas que empezaron a notarse cuando sintieron sus estómagos rugir en alerta.

_Ahh! Tengo hambre y ni siquiera llevamos la mitad de este maldito trabajo… odio esto_ se quejó Nicholai alejando los papeles de él. Ada sonrió

_ Tampoco lo disfruto y también tengo hambre

_ ¿Vamos a almorzar?_ Los ojos de Nicholai tomaron un brillo ante la idea de comida

_Suena bien… ¿quieres almorzar aquí o vamos a otro lugar?

_Vámonos… no quiero estar en este edificio, además conozco un buen restaurante comida japonesa_ dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba de su asiento, su compañera imitó su movimiento

_Olvídalo… no hay comida japonesa como la de mi abuela_ dijo Ada

_Bien, no comeremos comida japonesa, pero descuida, conozco otro lugar que te gustará

Cuando estaban en su camino a la salida de las instalaciones se encontraron con Wesker, Ada pudo ver el casi imperceptible movimiento en sus labios.

_ ¿A dónde van?_ preguntó seriamente

_Íbamos a almorzar_ respondió Nicholai

_Pueden almorzar aquí

_La verdad… no queremos almorzar aquí… ya sabes, demasiada gente y está este jefe loco obsesionado con sus empleados y sus instalaciones… preferimos alejarnos de él_ Ada sonrió sarcásticamente y vio como mínimamente los labios de Wesker se fruncieron por segunda vez en el día

_Quiero esos informes_ fue lo único que dijo mientras se alejaba de ellos

_Los tendrá jefe_ dijo Nicholai a Wesker quien se perdía en su oficina_ jajaja es gracioso como sólo tú le contestas así… cualquiera ya habría muerto

_Mph… no se dé que hablas_ mintió, claro que lo sabía_ vamos a comer, muero de hambre

_ ¿Puedo conducir?

_Bien, pero sólo esta vez_ la mujer le entregó las llaves de su auto al ruso. Cuando ambos entraron al vehículo el rubio comenzó a conducir hacia su destino.

_ ¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que te molesta?_ preguntó Nicholai luego de un largo silencio, su pregunta sorprendió a Ada… no creía que se hubiese dado cuenta_ ¿Es sobre el agente?

_ ¿Porqué debería ser por él?

_Porque te gusta, porque eres mujer y las mujeres siempre hacen todo un escándalo cuando ven al hombre que les gusta.

_Eso es sexista ¿sabes?_ dijo Ada visiblemente molesta

_Sí, lo sé, pero también es cierto… mira, ya llegamos_ Nicholai sonreía por molestar a su amiga mientras estacionaba el vehículo, ambos bajaron del mismo y entraron en el local donde fueron recibidos por una amigable recepcionista.

_Buenos días Señores ¿tienen reservas?_ Preguntó amablemente la jovencita de no más de 20 años

_No, pero seguro tendrás una mesa para dos_ sonrió Nicholai. La jovencita se estremeció, aunque ese hombre fuera como un gran oso de peluche en su interior y en su vida privada, no era como si todo el mundo pudiese notarlo…

_D-déjeme revisar señor_ mientras la niña revisaba sus notas visiblemente nerviosa. Ada tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse, en cierta forma sintió pena por ella, por lo que le hizo a Nicholai una seña él entendió rápidamente.

_Espero que tengas una mesa disponible_ dijo Nicholai tendiéndole discretamente un billete de 100 dólares, la recepcionista no sabía qué hacer… no estaba segura de si tomarlo o no

_Anda, tómalo, sabemos que haces un trabajo duro_ le dijo Ada para calmarla, la chica asintió y tomó el billete que guardó rápidamente como su propina personal

_Señores, tenemos una mesa para ustedes, por favor síganme

_Bien_ susurró Nicholai con una amplia sonrisa mientras se dirigían a su mesa, una vez allí la muchacha le entregó a cada uno un menú que ambos ojearon hasta que un camarero tomó sus órdenes. El ruso se divirtió al ver al empleado de unos 23 o 25 años cegado ante la visión de su compañera… por lo que decidió que sería aún más divertido molestarlo

_ ¿Miras algo niño?_ dijo en un tono serio, haciendo el que empleado se asustara

_N-no señor

_ ¿Enserio? Porque noto que estás mirando demasiado a la señorita

_No s-señor s-se equivoca yo- yo n-no

_ Basta_ Interrumpió Ada molesta_ déjalo en paz

_ Pff ve a tomar una ducha de agua fría muchacho_ Dijo Nicholai antes que el joven saliera prácticamente huyendo de ellos

_ ¿Eso era necesario?_ preguntó la mujer cuando él empleado se alejó

_Si, para molestarlo era necesario, es impresionante cómo hay hombres que parecen creer tener una oportunidad contigo… aunque hay otros más realistas_ Ada levantó la ceja en busca de una explicación_ por ejemplo, el doctor Hans hace años que tiene una extraña obsesión contigo, pero sabe que nunca le corresponderás, por lo que sólo se limita a entrar en tu cuarto de la organización y robar todo lo que tu desechas

_ ¿Enserio?_ Ada estaba terriblemente sorprendida y… asustada… era demasiado tétrico, ella se llevaba bien con el hombre, sabía que el parecía sentir una atracción hacia ella pero nunca se imaginó que fuese a tal punto.

_Oh sí, el tipo parece construir todo un altar con tu basura y por otro lado tenemos a Dan de seguridad que cree que en todo momento le coqueteas

_Un segundo… ¿quién es Dan?_ Ada realmente nunca había registrado a un "Dan de seguridad"… casi nunca hablaba con los seguridad salvo con James que era un hombre de su edad muy amable

_Siempre está con James

_Mph… no me suena pero quizás tenga una idea de quién es_ ella realmente no conocía a ningún Dan, pero recordaba vagamente que James tenía un amigo que era un completo idiota, Ada siempre optaba por ignorarlo… debía ser él_ pero debe ser un idiota

_Lo es… en fin Ada… ¿vas a decirme que te pasa?

_ ¿Sobre qué?

_Sé que algo te molesta… anda dime… ya sé que no es sobre ese sujeto… pero dime

_Es Sherry_ dijo luego de un suspiro

_ ¿Qué pasa con ella?

_Está saliendo con alguien

_ ¿Con quién?

_Un compañero de la escuela

_Bien y esto… ¿Por qué te preocupa?

_ Mph… ¿sabes? Cuando Sherry entró en mi vida, agradecí que fuera casi una adolescente y que ya hubiera pasado por cosas como su primera regla y algunos que otros cambios en su cuerpo… Annette se lo había explicado… pero…

_Pero no le habló sobre chicos… ni sobre esa típica charla de padres-hijos_ una enorme sonrisa empezaba a formarse en el rostro del ruso

_No

_ ¿Tú le hablaste?

_Sí

_Cuéntame como fue_ el ruso cada vez podía disimular menos su risa

_Bueno… cuando el chico se fue, me senté a hablar con ella  
*** FLASH BACK***

__Bien… Sherry… sé que sabes que no se me escapó que estás saliendo con este chico ¿verdad?_

__Lo sé, sabía que no podría engañarte, pero él tenía que creer… que ya sabes… que tú no te das cuenta de todo_

__Eres una chica inteligente_ sonrió Ada_ Ahora bien… sé que este es el primer chico con el que sales_

__Sí… Ada… yo…_Sherry veía a donde iba todo _

__Espera… antes que digas algo…quiero hablarte sobre…_ Wong trataba de mantenerse lo más apacible dentro de sus posibilidades… estaba entrenada para eliminar armas biológicas, destruir gobiernos, robar absolutamente cualquier cosa, podía matar a quien sea que se ponga en su camino… pero no podía hablar de ciertos temas con una niña de 16 años… eso no entraba en su entrenamiento.  
_Sobre... - la incitó a continuar.  
_Ya sabes... Eso que siempre le dicen las madres a sus hijas… digo, sé que no soy tu madre… pero si tienes alguna duda sobre tu cuerpo… tu mente… yo… podría… explicarte  
_¿quieres hablar conmigo sobre sexo?_ Ada asintió_ vaya, no pensé que llegaríamos a este tema tan pronto… Pero no te preocupes puedo cuidarme  
_Sé que puedo confiar en ti Sherry… pero no sabemos las intenciones de ese tipo…_ dijo la mayor de las dos con un mínimo dejo de preocupación._

__ ¡Ada!  
_ ¿Qué? yo a los 17 años yo ya sabía matar de 10 formas distintas y ya había mat..._iba a decir matado a 3 personas… pero era un detalle que no quería que la niña supiera  
_ ¿Ya habías qué?_ preguntó curiosa la joven  
_Olvídalo... nada que necesites saber... en fin... ¿necesitas que vamos a un médico o algo? ya sabes podrían verte los de la organización ya que tu cuerpo no es del todo normal  
_No, de momento no será necesario_ se negó  
_ ¿Y bien?... ¿tienes alguna duda?  
_Mph... solo una  
_Esperaba que no tuvieras ninguna... pero dime_ Ada empezaba a arrepentirse de todo el tema  
_ Tu… primera vez... ¿dolió?_ la mujer de cabello negro suspiró, un poco desconcertada, sin estar del todo segura qué contestar… definitivamente las misiones sobre robar virus y matar todo tipo de creaturas eran mucho más sencillas… cerró los ojos y optó por ser completamente sincera con la jovencita frente a ella.  
_Como el maldito infierno  
_oh_

***FIN FLASH BACK***

Para cuando la mujer terminó de contar su historia Nicholai se encontraba riendo a carcajadas, con lágrimas en los ojos y golpeando la mesa con su puño haciendo saltar los elementos sobre ella.

_No lo puedo jajajajajajajajajajajaja cre jajajajajajaja creer jajajaja_ trataba de formular el ruso mientras inútilmente intentaba tomar aire

_Me alegra que te haya parecido divertido_ contestó con sarcasmo

_ ¿Divertido? Esto no es divertido… es JODIDAMENTE GENIAL JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA tú… la GRAN jajajajajajaja… Ada jajajajajajaja Wong…. Jajajajaja no puede hablar sobre sexo jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jajajaja_ la mujer levantó una ceja en respuesta_ la ladrona jajajajajajaja escarlata jajajaja no puede decir algo tan simple como jajajajaja "usa condón" jajajaja o "no te abras rápido de piernas" jajajajajaja es genial jajaja voy a vender tus puntos débiles jajajajaja al jajajaja mejor jajajajajaja postor_ su risa estaba empezando a llamar la atención de las demás personas en el local.

_Me imagino que nunca dejarás de molestarme por esto ¿verdad?

_ Oh no… por supuesto que no… es más… voy a apuntarlo para no olvidarlo_ el ruso sacó de bolsillo una pequeña libreta que llamó la atención de la asiática

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ preguntó curiosa

_Es… sólo un ayuda memorias_ mintió e intentó guardar el objeto pero la espía fue más rápida y pudo arrebatárselo… cuando la mujer vio su contenido lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar una ceja incrédula ante lo que sus ojos leían, la pequeña libreta rezaba un título particular "Cosas con las que joder a Ada"

_ ¿De verdad Nicholai?... esto… es… increíble_ cuando leyó su contenido su incredulidad no hizo más que crecer

_ ¿Algún problema?

_ Vete al diablo_ dijo mientras le arrojaba el pequeño objeto_ cambiemos de tema… no quiero ver ser partícipe de tus burlas hacia mí

_Bien… ¿de qué quieres hablar?... oh! Ya sé! Hablemos de ese tal Keon, Tyrion ¿cómo es su nombre?

_Leon… oye… de verdad ¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer que joderme?

_Es sólo parte de mi día, no me juzgues vivo solo… y me aburro… necesito hacer algo

Justo en ese momento su comida llegó, Ada miró por la ventana del lugar mientras su amigo devoraba su plato, ella notó el cambio en el clima, el cielo estaba gris y la temperatura descendía, pudo ver que muchas personas ya se vestían con abrigos; particularmente ninguno de los dos agentes lo había notado… habían vivido y luchado en temperaturas mucho más bajas y el ruso se jactaba de ser prácticamente un oso polar, la asiática daba fe de ello, lo había visto moverse en la nieve con la ropa más liviana y sin chistar, sus músculos no se enfriaban ni se entorpecían, es más, parecía que aquel hombre se fusionaba con el entorno helado volviéndose uno con él; la espía relacionó el frio acechante con una época especial del año y recordó que tenía un compromiso pendiente.

_Nicholai

_Dime_ dijo mientras sin dejar de comer

_ Se acerca navidad y estaba pensando en ir a ver a mi familia con Sherry ¿quieres venir?___ los ojos del ruso parecieron iluminarse

_Seguro… hace mucho que no estoy con una familia… tú y Sherry son lo más parecido que tengo a una ya que mi hermano está en Rusia y no puedo verlo mucho_ Ada sonrió ante la declaración de su amigo.

_Bien, entonces irás con nosotras

_Sí…oye… ¿te vas a comer eso?_ preguntó Nicholai señalando un poco de carne en el plato de la asiática

_Sí

_Oh…_ susurró sin apartar la vista del plato de su acompañante, quién luego de unos segundos suspiró frustrada

_Tómalo

_Gracias!, sabía que no te lo ibas a terminar de todas formas_ el hombre continuó comiendo_ ahora hablemos enserio… dime algo… Wesker ¿sabe de este debilucho?

_¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

_No, Ada. Dime ¿lo sabe?_ su semblante se había tornado preocupado

_No… ¿Por qué?

_Bien… sólo tendremos esta conversación una vez y nunca más…Es peligroso… te pones en riesgo y a él también ¿qué pasa contigo?

_No tiene porqué enterarse, han pasado años sin que se sepa algo de él

_Es lo que tú crees… mantente alejada de Leon

_He estado alejada de él cuatro años Nicholai

_Lo mejor es que te olvides de ese tipo

_ ¿Crees que no lo he intentado?

_Deja de intentar y hazlo Ada… te van a matar y lo van a matar a él

_No permitiré que le hagan daño_ dijo Ada estrechando los ojos

_ ¿Wesker te envió a matarlo alguna vez?_ la mujer no contestó_ asumo que sí… sigue desobedeciendo y no serás tú quién lo mate

_ ¿Quiere decir que te enviará a ti?

_Es probable… sabes que te estimo mucho, pero tú lo dices siempre… sí vives la misión es un éxito y Wesker no dudará en matarme si le desobedezco… y si me llegasen a enviar a matar a tu amigo… lo haré

_Lo sé… pero no permitiré que le hagas nada

_Me enviará a matarte a ti también y no quiero eso Ada_ la mujer sonrió

_Bien… si es que eso llega a pasar… te deseo suerte… y que sobreviva el mejor_ dijo tendiéndole una mano que el ruso tomó.

_Espero que no pase… me caes bien… aunque sí podría matarte_ sonrió el ruso

_Ja… sería interesante de ver… no serías el primero o el último que intenta darme caza… y por cierto, también tú me caes bien… ahora vamos, debemos volver a hacer ese informe

_De vuelta al trabajo_ Ambos se levantaron dejando en la mesa los billetes para pagar por el servicio_ ¿puedo conducir?

_No

_Pero quiero conducir

_Y yo no quiero volver al trabajo, pero debemos hacer lo que debemos hacer

Una vez que los dos agentes estuvieron en el vehículo, los comunicadores de ambos sonaron y Wesker apareció en la pantalla.

_ ¿Dónde están?_ preguntó

_Estábamos volviendo al trabajo jefe_ contestó Nicholai

_Mph… ¿tienen armas?

_Sí… pero pocas_ contestó Ada_ Tengo una 9mm y una TMP

_Yo sólo una 9mm

_Bien, necesito que Ada se reúna con un ex trabajador de Umbrella y tú Nicholai le cuidarás la espalda

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué quieres con él?_ preguntó Ada

_No cuestiones mis órdenes, sólo acepta lo que te dé y si da problemas mátalo

_ ¿Qué es lo que debe darme? ¿Cómo sé que me dará lo correcto?

_Debe darte una tarjeta de memoria… y descuida… está demasiado asustado como para darte otra cosa que no sea lo que le pedí_ un frío recorrió la espalda de la mujer… Wesker no estaba jugando con este hombre… de seguro lo estaba amenazando con su familia o algo similar.

_Bien jefe ¿Dónde está?_ Nicholai se mostraba decidido a realizar su misión…

_Les enviaré su posición ahora mismo y los quiero de regreso rápido_ la comunicación se cortó

_Bien… creo que deberé cuidarte el trasero_ dijo Nicholai preparando su arma_ realmente espero que se porte mal… quiero matar algo

_Mph… no necesito protección

_Claro… ¿Quieres que llame a tu amigo Leon? De seguro él podría protegerte… oh! No! Espera… casi lo olvidé… es un debilucho_ se burlo. Ada no contestó a las burlas de su compañero sólo siguió manejando hasta la ubicación que Wesker había enviado.

Siguiendo el mapa virtual que su jefe les habían enviado se adentraron en una zona oscura, de apariencia peligrosa

_Vaya lugarcito ha escogido Wesker_ dijo Ada mirando a su alrededor

_Ten cuidado… podrían robarte tu reloj con brazo y todo_ ambos se miraron e inmediatamente comenzaron a reír

_Sí claro… alguien… robarnos_ se rió la mujer… la sola idea que alguien los asalte era ridícula

_Mira, parece que es en ese callejón, estaciona aquí y yo observaré desde el edificio de enfrente_ dijo el ruso mientras preparaba su pistola

_Bien_ Ada también preparó su pistola y bajó del auto encaminándose al pequeño callejón ubicado a unos 70 metros desde el vehículo; Nicholai se dirigió hasta su ubicación luego de unos minutos.

La mujer llegó al destino, el lugar era desagradable, el olor a orina y basura inundó sus fosas nasales pero trató de ignorarlo… había sentido peores pestes en sus años de trabajo.

_ ¿Es usted quién trabaja para Wesker?_ preguntó una voz y un hombre de baja estatura salió de detrás de uno de los contenedores de basura del callejón

_ ¿Tienes algo para mí?_ preguntó la mujer y el personaje sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña tarjeta… justo en el momento en el que extendió su mano para entregársela a Ada la parte trasera de su cabeza prácticamente explotó mientras un pequeño agujero circular salió por su frente, la sangre del hombre manchó la vestimenta de la espía y gran parte del suelo.

_Mierda_ susurró apretando los dientes e intentando conseguir un lugar cubierto. Otra bala fue disparada sólo que esta iba dirigida a ella, por suerte fue lo suficientemente rápida como para esquivarla; sacó su arma y se escondió detrás del contenedor… había alguien más allí, alguien que la quería muerta… ¿Pero quién?... necesitaba obtener esa tarjeta de memoria, sea quien fuera que estaba abriendo fuego contra ella también estaba detrás del pequeño objeto y ella no dejaría que se lo lleven. Su comunicador sonó mostrando una señal... seguramente la de Nicholai

_Ada ¿estás bien?

_Sí... pero estaré mejor en cuanto mate al bastardo que intentó dispararme... ¿alguna idea de dónde está?

_No... parece tener un muy buen camuflaje... ten cuidado, llegaré a las escaleras de incendio del edificio de la izquierda de donde estás, tú ve por las del de la derecha...  
_Entendido_ la comunicación se cortó luego de sus palabras_ Bien... juguemos un poco.

* * *

**OK... espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy =P se respondieron varias preguntas de las que hice al principio... otras no... que mal =(... pero... ahora sólo queda una importante pregunta ¿quién carajos disparó a Ada y porque? ¿que quiere? ¿ideas? ¿teorías? todo es bienvenido!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola! ¿saben algo? realmente no quedé conforme con el capítulo anterior y quise tratar de actualizar lo más rápido posible... he aquí mis ¿disculpas? si digamosle así... no hay mucho que decir, es un capítulo que hay que leer y realmente espero que sea del agrado, en especial del guest que pidió por momentos de LeonxAda (espero que te guste n.n). Muchísimas gracias a todos por su graaaaan apoyo, no se que haría sin sus lecturas (probablemente dejar de escribir jeje)**

* * *

__Wong tiene la tarjeta señor_ preguntó el francotirador_

__Dispárale_ ordenó su superior_

__ ¿A matar señor?_

__Sí…_ el hombre con el rifle abrió fuego mientras su jefe sonreía sádicamente._

_"¿Por qué demonios pasa esto en plena luz del día?"_ pensó la mujer… y luego se dio cuenta… en cualquier otro lugar el sonido de disparos y de pasos apresurados que podría haber sin duda alguna habría llamado la atención de inmediato… pero no aquí, no en este lugar donde esos ruidos eran particularmente normales. Ada entrecerró los ojos e intentó correr hasta la escalera de incendios, pero al menos 3 balas fueron disparadas a ella con un peligroso rango de acierto apenas salió de su lugar cubierto… si no hubiese sido por el hecho que podía oírlas por el singular y familiar silbido que producían en su trayectoria… el arma con el que la estaban atacando no era una rifle de principiantes y quien le disparaba era sin duda un gran francotirador… pero no era lo suficientemente bueno como para matarla, pero sí como para tenerla acorralada.

_ ¿Tienes la tarjeta?

_Sí… argh!_ el sonido que salió de los labios de la espía fue más de sorpresa por la bala rozó en su antebrazo, creando un corte y una quemadura, más que de dolor… no era como si no estuviese acostumbrada.

_ ¿Qué pasó?

_Casi me dan en el brazo

_ ¿Estás bien?

_Sólo es un rasguño

_Vámonos de aquí, tienes la tarjeta, acabo de ver a un agente de la USS, ellos están detrás de todo esto y no tenemos ni munición ni armas para enfrentarlos_ dijo Nicholai

_ ¿La USS?... vaya que esto se pone interesante… ¿es Hunk?

_No lo sé… pero sí lo es estamos más jodidos… no voy a darle pelea a ese psicópata inmortal con una pistola

_Nos van a seguir, mi antiguo departamento está a unas 30 calles de aquí… tengo armas allí, vamos y mataré a ese desgraciado de una vez_ dijo Ada… tenía un asunto pendiente con Hunk desde Raccoon cuando él y todo su equipo intentaron matarla en los laboratorios de Umbrella

_A la cuenta de 3 corre hacia tu auto… ¿lista? 1…2…3_ en ese momento la mujer salió corriendo hacia su vehículo… no le molestaba en lo más mínimo tener que huir de un enfrentamiento que sabía perdido, después de todo lo más importante… era vivir.

El pesado cuerpo de la mole rusa cayó en el suelo sólo para levantarse ágilmente y seguir la carrera de su compañera… una lluvia de balas casi certeras comenzó sobre ellos hasta que llegaron al vehículo.

__Señor, han escapado ¿los seguimos?_

__No… les he preparado una sorpresa_

_Tu conduce_ gritó el ruso mientras llegaban a su medio de escape

Ada arrancó y por solo unos segundos sintieron las balas de sus enemigos impactando en la carrocería… luego… cesaron. Habían recorrido una buena distancia en poco tiempo, claro rompiendo casi todas las reglas de tránsito en un tiempo récord.

_Espera… algo anda mal_ dijo Ada

_ ¿Qué?

_Algo está mal… no nos están siguiendo_ el ruso frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su compañera y olisqueó el aire

_Huele a peligro

_Estamos en peligro

_**pip…pip…..pip**_

_ ¿Oyes eso?_ la mujer agudizó el oído para entender las palabras de su amigo… ambos palidecieron al escuchar el mínimo sonido

_Ese hijo de…

_SALTA!_ gritó Nicholai. Acto seguido los dos mercenarios saltaron del vehículo cayendo al suelo, el automóvil continuó funcionando unos metros más hasta que una masa de humo y fuego tomaron su lugar, Ada realmente agradeció que no hubiese nadie cerca como para salir herido… sin embargo la explosión había causado destrozos importantes en la zona.

_Hay que salir de aquí rápido, no queremos llamar más la atención_ dijo la espía

_Debemos separarnos, busca las armas, yo intentaré ver su ubicación, nos mantendremos en contacto por el comunicador_ dirigió Nicholai, su compañera asintió y sacó su lanza garfios para iniciar su carrera sobre el nivel del suelo hasta su antigua residencia… le alegraba no haberse deshecho nunca de ella y de tener siempre sus juguetes allí, escondidos en un lugar tan seguro como el que tenía en su morada actual.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó a su destino, lo mejor era seguir sin llamar la atención, mezclarse con todos y todo… como si un grupo de comando no la estuviera persiguiendo para matarla… como sí en su bolsillo tuviese sólo una tarjeta de memoria con música e imágenes y no el destino de una de las compañías más grandes que intentaba levantarse de sus cenizas.

Ada ingresó al complejo tranquilamente, con su helada máscara puesta, se dirigió con sus felinos pasos al elevador, marcó el segundo piso y caminó hacia la puerta por la que no había cruzado en cuatro años, esa puerta había sido el fin de una vida y el comienzo de una nueva, no esperaba tener que volver para salvar su pellejo… pero allí estaba, insertando la llave en la cerradura y abriendo el portal de su pasado. Una vez adentro cerró la puerta tras ella y fue directo a su "cajón de juguetes" como solía llamarle.

_ Leon no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, uno de los mejores hombres de las fuerzas de seguridad nacional… muerto en un accidente de vial… resultaba tan irónico, tan estúpido y tan real… El rubio no pudo evitar sentir una terrible punzada de culpa en cuanto le avisaron de la muerte de su único amigo causada por el alcohol que había bebido la noche anterior a su misión. Kennedy no podía creer que Jack Krauser estuviera muerto, él pensaba que ese hombre podría sobrevivir a cualquier cosa como una cucaracha sobrevive a una bomba nuclear, pero no era así, Krauser estaba muerto._

_ Todo vestido de negro entró en su complejo departamental, Leon se sentía demasiado cansado física y emocionalmente como para subir por las escaleras y maldijo en voz baja cuando vio que el ascensor estaba ocupado… tendría que subir a pie; con pasos pesados subió los escalones uno a uno… desde que su misión había sido asignada hacía tres días habían sido días muy largos y ahora que se encontraba solo y con una herida abierta por cierta mujer se avecinaban días aún más largos… Kennedy bufó ante la idea de los próximos amaneceres… sólo quería recostarse en su cama y no levantarse más._

_ Leon se sorprendió al pasar junto al apartamento vecino y escuchar ruidos… eso era nuevo… nunca había pasado ¿Por qué ahora?... ¿quién estaba allí adentro? Kennedy supuso que quien estaba detrás de esa puerta de seguro no era la propietaria del lugar y su sentido de justicia le incitó a tocar la puerta para averiguar que todo estuviese bien._

Mientras Ada preparaba las armas para cuidarse las espaldas su posible atacante, la puerta de su departamento sonó… la mujer se sorprendió ante tal anomalía y todos sus sentidos de alerta se activaron, su cuerpo automáticamente se pegó a una de las paredes, sus manos prepararon el arma e instintivamente su dedo se posó sobre el gatillo, sus ojos se entrecerraron buscando un objetivo sobre el cual disparar, los vellos de su nuca se erizaron, sus músculos se tensaron… estaba lista… tocaron de nuevo.

_ Leon tocó otra vez y sintió ese pequeño aroma a peligro, todo estaba mal, debería entrar… agarró el arma que siempre llevaba y entró con su pistola primero._

La puerta se abrió violentamente, la habían encontrado… tal y como hacía cuatro años en Raccoon y tal como en ese momento, no se dejaría vencer por el equipo de la USS. Ada miró y levantó una ceja al ver al personaje en frente de ella… _"siempre apareces en el peor momento… vaya talento Leon"_ pensó para sí misma.

_ ¿No te han dicho que es ilegal irrumpir en propiedad privada?_ El rubio se sobresaltó al escuchar el suave y familiar ronroneo

_ ¿Qué haces aquí Ada?_ guardó su arma pero se mantuvo a la defensiva

_ ¿Necesito dar explicaciones de porque vuelvo a mi antiguo departamento?_ ella debía salir antes que Nicholai tuviese problemas o antes que la USS la encuentre

_ ¿Tú vivías aquí?

_Acabo de decirlo

_ ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué vienes después de tanto tiempo?

_ Mph… no es de tu incumbencia guapo, pero...

__ADA LOS HOMBRES DE HUNK VAN TRAS DE TÍ!_ _La voz estrepitosa de Nicholai se oyó en el comunicador

_ Ada ¿Qué sucede?

_No puedo explicártelo… tengo que irme… te recomiendo que te pongas a cubierto, la cosa se va a poner fea_ la mujer se encaminó hacia la salida esperando dejar a ese hombre tal y como siempre… perplejo, confundido, vulnerable; sin embargo se sorprendió cuando el rubio tomó su mano deteniéndola, ella sintió un impulso eléctrico al sentir el contacto… pero no podía demostrarlo.

_Puedo ayudarte

_No necesito ayuda_ sonrió sin soltarse del agarre de Leon

_Por la cantidad de armas que llevas, puedo decir que sí la necesitas

_No te importa

_Sí me importa, tú me importas

_Debo irme_ finalmente, la mujer se soltó y salió del lugar.

__No te escaparás de nuevo_ susurró para sí mismo cuando Ada dejó el departamento, y la siguió, por alguna razón ese impulso de tomarla de la mano y esa descarga eléctrica al sentir el contacto de su piel le devolvieron las fuerzas perdidas por los largos días que había tenido._

_ A Leon le sorprendió la velocidad con la que la mujer se movía, parecía fundirse en el entorno como un camaleón urbano; "así que esto es lo que hacen los espías…" pensó mientras intentaba no perderla de vista, un segundo que desperdiciara y todo estaría perdido, muy probablemente no la podría volver a ver, perdería su oportunidad de tener las respuestas que tanto buscaba._

_ Nicholai ¿Dónde estás?_ preguntó Ada una vez que se vio lo suficientemente alejada de su apartamento

_ Estoy acorralado con Hunk en mi culo… no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda ¿sabes?

_ Pero… dijiste que estaban tras de mí

_ Sí, 2 sujetos de su equipo… fueron tras de ti, sólo mátalos y ayúdame

_Enviaron a todo un escuadrón a matarnos, que tiernos

_Si si luego les enviaremos la carta de agradecimiento, pero apresúrate, estoy a 3 calles al este de donde explotó tu auto

_Bien, iré enseguida, aguanta_ La comunicación con su compañero se cortó y la espía suspiró… ¿Cómo había terminado en medio de una misión cuando sólo había salido a almorzar? Realmente estaba molesta, odiaba tener que lidiar con Hunk y aún más tener que encontrarse con Leon en el peor momento… ese hombre la desconcentraba, lo mejor era mantenerse alejada de él.

__Llevo tiempo sin verte Gianovaef… me gusta esa linda cicatriz… es toda una obra de arte_ sonrió un hombre de cabello castaño y facciones duras y similares a las de Nicholai_

__La verdad ha pasado un buen tiempo Hunk… debo decirte que me sorprendió volver a ver tu rostro… me imagino que debe ser complicado andar sin tu máscara y mezclarte en la sociedad, ya sabes, estar en el mundo exterior con luces y personas… ha de ser difícil para una cucaracha como tu_ el castaño sonrió_

__ ¿Sabes lo que quiero?_

__ No y realmente me importa una mierda_ dijo en tono desafiante… tenía las de perder, eran sólo él y Hunk… él tenía sólo una pistola y el otro todo un armamento_

__Te lo diré de todas formas… quiero la tarjeta que tu amiga tiene_

__Bien ¿y qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?_

__Que tenerte me asegurará que Wong vuelva a buscarte… si es que mis hombres no la matan primero… les pedí que no hicieran pero quizás no puedan controlarse_

__Je, estas muy equivocado, ella matará a tus chicos y no volverá por mí, a esa perra no le importa nada que no tenga que ver con su misión, ya debe estar con Wesker_ mintió Nicholai… Ada podría matar a los secuaces de Hunk, pero volvería por él… al menos volvería con armas para matar de una vez por todas al bastardo que tenía enfrente._

_ Leon no dejaba de sorprenderse, Ada se movía entre las personas y luego usaba su molesta pistola para moverse por el techo… todo sin llamar la atención, sus movimientos eran tan naturales y gráciles… casi hipnóticos._

_ Él la siguió por varias calles, debieron haber sid de pronto… dobló hacia el este y comenzó a retroceder… empezó a hacer todo un circo de idas y vueltas… estaba intentando perder a alguien… pero ¿A quién? ¿A él? ¿Ella había notado que él la estaba siguiendo?... entonces lo notó, Ada se estaba alejando de la gente, buscaba una zona vacía dentro de una zona específica… por lo visto su objetivo estaba relativamente cerca._

_ Kennedy suspiró, miró su celular y cuando intentó volver a ver la mujer ella ya no estaba._

__Mierda… la perdí_ maldijo para sí mismo_

Por varios minutos Ada intentó perder a Leon… ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar que ella no sabía que la estaba siguiendo? Y a los hombres de Hunk… en cuanto perdiese a alguno de ellos se encargaría del otro. Después de un juego de idas y vueltas ella pensó que perdió a los hombres de Hunk.

_Bien… sé que no tengo tiempo, pero debo impedir que me sigas… también espero que entiendas que lo que haces es inútil_ se dijo y con ayuda de su lanzagarfios se posicionó a espaldas de Leon.

_Guapo… deja de seguirme… es peligroso_ dijo con su suave voz

_Ada… ¿Cómo sabías…?_ Leon estaba confundido… se veía tan tierno…

_Leon… no soy una novata en esto y no eres el primero, el único o el último que me ha seguido

_Quiero respuestas

_Lo siento… no puedo darte ninguna respuesta de tu interés

_Basta de este juego

_ ¿Qué juego?_ sonrió y la expresión de Leon se tornó molesta

Ada observaba a Leon divertida… se veía molesto y muy apuesto, sus ojos se posaron sobre sus labios; ella sonrió para sus adentros al recordar ese sabor salado y amargo que tenían, por solo un segundo esas memorias inundaron su mente… distrayéndola.

__Señor, hemos encontrado a Wong… está con alguien más_ la voz salió por el comunicador de Hunk_

__ ¿Quién es?_

__No lo sabemos… es un hombre rubio, parece estar armado… lleva siguiéndola bastante tiempo_

_"Mierda Ada ¿Qué haces?" pensó Nicholai apretando los dientes_

__Mátala y quítale la tarjeta… me cansé de sus juegos… quería matarla, pero aquí tengo una presa igual de dulce que ella_ dijo Hunk sonriendo al ruso que se encontraba moviéndose frenéticamente para liberarse del amarre del que se encontraban_

__ ¿Y qué hay del hombre?_

__No lo mates… a menos que ella le entregue la tarjeta… en ese caso mátalos a ambos_

__Recibido_ La comunicación se cortó y ambos hombres se miraron_

__Yo lo haré_ dijo el primero, un hombre de cabello negro y de tez terriblemente pálida mientras preparaba su rifle_

__Bien… no falles_ dijo el otro_

_ Kennedy no daba crédito a la situación… ¿Por qué ella siempre, aún en los peores momentos siempre evadía las preguntas tan fácilmente? Era una maestra de la evasión sin duda alguna… un interrogatorio con ella sería el mismo infierno._

_ Ellos se miraron por varios segundos… quizás uno o dos minutos en completo silencio, ella con su sonrisa altanera e inocente que podría engañar a cualquiera, pero no a él… Leon sabía que Ada Wong e inocencia no iban en la misma oración… mientras observaba cada detalle de su delicado rostro… lo escuchó… el silbido característico de una bala en camino… Leon saltó sobre la mujer para protegerla, cayendo sobre ella… la espía parecía sorprendida por su actitud y cuando la bala impactó en el suelo, lo entendió, pero por un segundo ninguno de los dos se movió, él dejó que su aroma lo embriague, Ada olía a rosas… rojas y a pólvora… Leon intentó grabar en su cerebro la memoria de ese mismo segundo, no quería levantarse, pero no podía quedarse, debían ver quién había disparado._

Ada no supo decir en qué momento ella se encontraba en el suelo, con Leon sobre ella… no lo entendía, por alguna extraña razón no había podido reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar su impacto… o entenderlo, por un momento, por una fracción de segundo realmente no le importó que carajo había pasado o porque… sólo quería disfrutar de la imagen del rostro perfecto de ese hombre a centímetros del suyo, quería disfrutar y grabar a fuego el recuerdo de su aroma a menta y alcohol; pero tuvo que volver a la realidad y analizar los sucesos… Ada observó el entorno, vio la bala en el suelo comprendió todo; la espía no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de vergüenza recorrerla… una vez más ese hombre rubio la distraía y la ponía en riesgo de muerte y de fallar su misión. Suspiró y suavemente empujó a Leon para que pudieran encontrar donde estaba la persona que había tirado del gatillo.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y buscaron un lugar a cubierto, fingiendo que el momento que acababan de vivir nunca había ocurrido, al menos pretenderían eso hasta que estuvieran fuera de peligro.

_Gracias por la ayuda_ dijo la mujer

_Pensé que no la necesitabas_ se burló y sólo recibió como respuesta un bufido

_ El hombre de cabello negro gruñó al ver su tiro fallido._

__Vaya asesino_ se burló su compañero, un hombre delgado y calvo._

__ ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?_ retó el francotirador_

__Olvida el rifle, voy a matarlos de frente_ respondió mientras preparaba su escopeta con una sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo sádico en los ojos._

_Bien zorra sal de donde estés y terminemos con esto_ gritó el agente bajo el mando de Hunk, Ada no era tan estúpida como salir de su lugar a cubierto… no le ofendía el insulto, después de todo, no era la primera vez que alguien se dirigía a ella con epítetos.

Un disparo de escopeta

_Dame la tarjeta y quizás no te mate… vamos… yo te trataré bien… sólo serás rehén… aunque no me responsabilizo por lo que te pueda pasar cuando te lleve con Hunk_ decía mientras daba vueltas en círculos, una oscura sonrisa apareció en el personaje ante la idea de sus palabras. La mujer lo estudió, no parecía muy fuerte y quizás podría enfrentarlo cuerpo a cuerpo… aunque no subestimaría a los hombres de Hunk.

_Ada ¿Qué busca? Dime que está pasando_ susurró Leon, la mujer no contesto… estaba demasiado absorta en su objetivo como para prestar atención a las súplicas del rubio.

Cuando el hombre se puso de espaldas a ellos para girar Ada corrió hacia el hombre frente a ella, cayendo sobre él, la mujer rápidamente apoyó el cañón de su arma sobre el cráneo del hombre y presionó el gatillo.

_NO!_ gritó Leon en el momento en el que la espía presionó el gatillo y el hombre bajo su arma perdía la vida instantáneamente.

Una bala de rifle fue disparada a la mujer, pero una vez más, el rubio que cada vez que la veía insistía en ser su caballero de armadura dorada la empujó fuera de la trayectoria recta del proyectil.

_Al caer nuevamente sobre ella Leon pudo poner un pequeño rastreador en la vestimenta de la mujer y se puso de pie para no levantar sospechas, agradeció haber visto donde estaba el tirador antes de salvar a Ada; él agarró su arma y confiando en su mejorada puntería disparó al hostil, no pudo eliminarlo, su bala no eliminó el objetivo pero sí lo desarmó… _

_Disparó de nuevo… falló… el hombre estaba buscando un lugar para cubrirse._

_Otro disparo… impactó en su hombro, el agente buscaba desesperadamente salvarse._

_Uno más… el cuerpo del tirador cayó inerte. Leon sonrió._

__Bien, me imagino que ahora…_ antes de poder terminar la frase sintió un pequeño pinchazo en su cuello y de repente, todo se volvió negro. El rubio se desplomó… el golpe hubiese duro sin dudas si Ada no hubiese estado allí para sostenerlo._

_Lo siento guapo… pero es demasiado peligroso para ti… no puedo dejar que sigas haciendo esto_ le susurró mientras sacaba la pequeña aguja del cuerpo de Leon y lo sostenía sólo para llevarlo al mismo lugar donde minutos antes habían estado a cubierto, allí lo dejó suavemente en el suelo.

Ella lo contempló por unos minutos y sonrió, se veía tan tierno mientras dormía, era una pena que debiera dejarlo… por la dosis de sedante sabía que dormiría al menos unas 3 horas… quizás si terminaba con Hunk a tiempo, podría volver a verlo y llevarlo a su apartamento, de seguro se despertaría confundido, Ada se puso de cuchillas junto a él, observándolo más detenidamente…

_Mph… la carne es débil_ suspiró y deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios, él no lo recordaría… pero ella sí. Acto seguido se puso de pie para volver a su misión_ bien guapo, debo volver al trabajo, pero descuida, volveré a verte, lo prometo.

Wong usó su lanzagarfios para llegar más rápido a la ubicación de Nicholai, en cuestión de minutos estaba allí… viendo a su amigo y compañero amarrado y a Hunk sin su máscara con sus cabellos castaños al viento y la gran cicatriz que corría verticalmente desde su mejilla hasta su ceja… si no hubiese sido por esa marca habría sido un hombre bien parecido. Él sonrió al verla.

_Vaya vaya, la zorra está viva… que gusto saber que seré yo quien te mate

_Hunk… tanto tiempo… oh! Lamento lo de tu equipo… no debiste enviarlos a decir verdad…_ dijo con su típico ronroneo mientras le apuntaba con su pequeño subfusil

_ Sí… me enteré que mataste a mi equipo… de nuevo

_ ¿Sigues enojado por lo de Raccoon? Hum… lo siento lindo… pero tampoco maté a todo tu equipo en Raccoon, sólo a los que me jodían… Birkin tuvo la mayor parte de la culpa

_ Oh! Descuida preciosa… creo que me lo merecía… después de todo, ya sabes… fui yo quién mató a ese noviecito tuyo… ¿Cómo era su nombre?... bha… a quién le importa_ una torcida sonrisa se formó en su alguna vez lindo rostro, los ojos de la mujer se abrieron al escuchar tal declaración.

_John murió en la infección

_ A sí que eso te dijeron ¿verdad? Bueno… no es cierto… si bien ya se había liberado el brote y estaba infectado… podía salvarse, pero entenderás que no podíamos permitirlo… realmente fue tan divertido… suplicó por su vida y sus últimas palabras fueron "dile a Ada que la amo"_ se burló, la mujer sintió la ira inundar su ser, realmente no había amado a John, pero sí le tenía afecto por que el amor que él profesaba por ella era cierto.

_ ¿Por qué?_ su ira se hacía cada vez más visible

_ ¿Quieres saber? Fue tu culpa, cuando nos enteramos quién eras realmente lo primero que hicimos fue matarlo, después de todo, había sido él quién te dio completo acceso a nuestro trabajo, él nos había vendido e hicimos lo que debíamos hacer… por cierto… espero que no te moleste que le haya contado la verdad sobre ti, fue gracioso como intentó golpearme para proteger tu nombre… especialmente cuando le dije que te estabas acostando con Wesker y que todos lo sabíamos_ su sonrisa crecía al igual que la ira dentro de Ada

_Hijo de puta… vas a pagar_ susurró la mujer y Hunk sonrió, burlón y satisfecho.

A la mujer le sorprendió ver a su amigo ponerse de pie, liberado de sus amarres, de seguro había fingido continuar en ese estado hasta que ella llegara a ayudarlo. El ruso, golpeó a Hunk haciéndole perder el equilibrio, Ada aprovechó ese momento para darle una patada que lo dejó en el suelo, se puso sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo con la culata de su arma, cuando su ataque frenético terminó, acercó su rostro al suyo y vio en sus ojos marrones, satisfacción, Hunk sabía que la había desestabilizado y lo disfrutaba.

_La muerte es muy buena para ti_ susurró en su oído y disparó a quemarropa en el hombro del agente y se puso de pie. Nicholai sonrió y preparó una de las armas que Ada había llevado

_Concuerdo con ella_ dijo y disparó a las rodillas del hombre, el sonido de los huesos romperse en varias partes, llenó de placer los oídos de Ada y Nicholai, la mujer disparó a la otra rodilla y se sorprendió al ver como el hombre apretaba los dientes para no gritar de dolor.

_A-alguien ve-vendrá por mi_ jadeó Hunk

_Veremos quién_ Dijo Nicholai tomando el comunicador del agente y rompiéndolo ante sus ojos, el ruso sonrió y pisó la mano del maltrecho hombre rompiéndole más huesos e imposibilitando sus movimientos_ Arrástrate y muere de una maldita vez

_Vámonos Nicholai… con suerte morirá antes que lleguemos a ver a Wesker_ la mujer se dio la vuelta_ oh! Casi lo olvido… esto es por volar mi auto

Ada disparó a la parte interna del muslo de Hunk… demasiado cerca de su ingle. Ella y el ruso dejaron al moribundo en el mismo lugar sin ni siquiera inmutarse por eso.

_ ¿Cómo vamos a volver?_ preguntó Gianovaef

_Allí esta nuestro vehículo_ respondió señalando un auto…

_Bien… yo conduzco

_Como gustes, pero ayúdame con algo antes… te diré donde ir

La espía indicó a Nicholai cómo llegar al lugar donde había dejado a Leon, afortunadamente, aún seguía allí.

_ ¿Qué te he dicho sobre él?_ le reprochó

_Anda, ayúdame a llevarlo a su departamento_ el enorme hombre gruñó pero finalmente tomó a Leon en sus brazos y lo llevó al auto que acababan de robar.

Cuando llegaron al complejo departamental del cenizo Nicholai lo llevó hasta su morada, y lo dejó donde su compañera le indicó.

_Gracias Nicholai

_Despídete de él… sabes que esto es imposible… te espero abajo_ dijo secamente, definitivamente no le gustaba nada el juego que su amiga estaba jugando.

* * *

**Bieeeen espero que les haya gustado! Fatty rose malfoy, kris, deeestiny muchas gracias por su apoyo amigas! n.n realmente espero que les guste (deestiny espero que la extensión del capítulo te haya gustado jeje).**

¿Y ahora que? ¿Wesker vio todo? ¿Hunk sigue vivo? ¿Para Leon todo será como un sueño o bastante real? ¿y donde carajos esta Sherry? ¿que opinan de John? ¿Nicholai intentará separar al Aeon? O.o veremos...


	14. Chapter 14

**Otro capítulo más... creo que me tomé mi tiempo para hacerlo O.o bien, la verdad este capítulo es bastante largo (el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora) pero por una razón, quería terminar una etapa de la historia para comenzar con otra en el próximo capítulo; quizás esta parte de la historia sea algo tediosa ya que explico ciertos elementos del pasado de Ada y Nicholai... de todas formas espero que sea de su agrado y que tengan algo de paciencia con el Aeon que se irá profundizando más a lo largo de la historia.**

**Por cierto, como siempre, este capítulo se lo debo a mis amigas Kris. que tiene una paciencia prodigiosa conmigo (hay que aguantarme y ella lo hace... gracias por eso amiga n.n) además siempre me cae con ideas geniales que voy a ir usando en la historia; y a fatty rose malfoy que me ayudó con la elección de los nombres de los hermanos de Ada (esta demas decir que siempre me saca de mis bloqueos, salvajes bloqueos) muchas gracias chicas!**

**De verdad quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen mis delirios y espero que los disfruten.**

* * *

_Leon vio como aquel hombre en la distancia le disparaba a la mujer de rojo que caminaba tranquilamente por una calle solitaria._

__ADA AGACHATE!_ gritó desesperado, pero ella no lo escuchó, por suerte la bala no la hirió y la mujer siguió caminando como si nada hubiese pasado…_

_Una nueva bala fue disparada y esta vez impactó en su brazo, la espía se tambaleo pero siguió moviéndose, la sangre manaba anormalmente de su herida recién abierta._

__ADA!_ volvió a gritar mientras corría para encontrarse con la fémina, pero ella sólo parecía alejarse aún más con cada zancada que él daba_ ADA VEN!_

_ Otro disparo certero hizo tambalear su cuerpo una vez más, en cada paso que la mujer daba dejaba un enorme rastro de sangre pero ella simplemente no se detenía, y no escuchaba su voz suplicante. Leon gritó, gritó y gritó que se detuviera, que lo esperara, que tuviera cuidado, gritó hasta que su garganta quemó y su voz perdió estabilidad y fuerza, él corrió tras ella, intentando acelerar el paso y cerrar la distancia entre ellos, siguió corriendo aún cuando sus piernas se desestabilizaban y debilitaban, haciéndole tropezar cada pocos pasos; sus pulmones ardían y la desesperación se apoderaba de él cada vez mas mientras era testigo de cómo las balas seguían impactando en su delicado cuerpo, ella no hacía nada por cubrirse solo seguía con su sangrante caminar hacia un destino incierto y alejado de él… siempre lejos de él._

Ada caminó lentamente hacia la cama de Leon, se sentó junto a él y acarició con la yema de los dedos su bien parecido rostro.

_Mph… sé que estas confundido, pero es mejor así_ ella vio como su cuerpo y sus facciones se retorcían en muecas incómodas, parecía tener una pesadilla_ ¿mal sueño?

_Ada…_ susurró en sueños, la espía levantó una ceja… eso era nuevo… ¿estaba teniendo un mal sueño con ella? La mujer se preguntó que estaría soñando_ Ada, por favor ven…

Ella guardó silencio y siguió escuchando.

_Ada… ten cuidado_ siguió gimiendo entre pesadillas

_Siempre tengo cuidado guapo_ le susurró intentando calmarlo_ eres tu quien debe tener cuidado

La mercenaria realmente no sabía que pasaba dentro de esa rubia cabecita, pero sabía que no le gustaba verlo sufrir en sueños y menos por ella… tampoco podía despertarlo, eso sólo haría situación más complicada; decidió que lo mejor era retirarse, Ada se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a irse, al pasar por el espejo de cuerpo entero en la habitación del cenizo, vio el destello de una luz roja y sonrió… _"novato"_ pensó, mientras se sacaba de la ropa el pequeño aparatito y lo sostenía en su mano, ella buscó elementos para escribir y se dispuso a salir del cuarto, Cuando estaba cruzando el marco de la puerta volvió a escuchar su voz entre dolorosos, desesperados y suplicantes gemidos.

_por favor… no te alejes de mi_ El corazón de la espía se retorció de dolor al oírlo.

_Lo siento Leon… me gustaría quedarme… pero no puedo_ susurró en disculpas, abandonó la habitación, para dirigirse a la cocina donde escribió una corta nota en el papel que había encontrado, encima del mismo puso el pequeño rastreador que le había sido colocado, también dejó un vaso con agua, seguramente Leon se despertaría sediento. Ada salió del edificio para encontrarse con un Nicholai que la esperaba con las mandíbulas tensas desde el automóvil, ella se subió en el asiento del acompañante y el ruso arrancó.

_ Ha sido un largo día_ dijo la mujer para iniciar una conversación. Su compañero sólo le dio un gruñido en respuesta, ella entendió que el hombre estaba enojado_ ¿Cuál es el problema?

_ Creí que te lo había advertido Ada… nos pones en riesgo a todos… no quiero tener que matarte o herirte_ gruñó… la espía nunca lo había visto molesto con ella y menos hablarle en ese tono, resultaba algo complicado entenderle ya que su duro acento se intensificaba con su notable molestia.

_Era algo que tenía que hacer_ se defendió

_También será algo que yo deba hacer cuando me envíen a matarlos a los dos_ ella no contestó_ ¿Has pensado que harás con Wesker? No puedes decirle que ya no quieres nada con él porque este soquete reapareció en tu vida

No había pensado que hacer con Wesker; en los últimos días no había tenido ganas de verlo y menos de estar con él… se preguntó si él había sentido su desinterés.

_Ya me encargaré de Wesker… nada de esto es tu problema

_LO ES!... LO ES ADA!_gritó_ ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Insistes tanto en estar sola que crees que todo lo que sucede es sólo tú problema y de nadie más, crees que tus decisiones sólo te afectan a ti, sin pensar siquiera que tus actos afectan a todos a tu alrededor Y ES ASÍ

_Te metes demasiado en cosas que no te incumben_ respondió secamente. La espía se sorprendió ante las reacciones de su amigo… ¿estaba preocupado por ella? No obstante, la fémina se rehusó a quedarse callada ante los reclamos.

_Me incumben, más de lo que crees… debería matar a ese agente y terminar con esta mierda de una vez por todas

_No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima_ dijo amenazante

_Es él o tú y si tengo que elegir, lo mataré a él_ gruño guturalmente

_No finjas que es por protegerme, no necesito protección_ respondió apretando los dientes

_Estoy seguro que Kennedy tampoco necesita de la tuya

_Déjalo fuera de esto_ la voz de Ada comenzaba a elevarse al igual que el enojo

_ ¿Cómo quieres que lo deje fuera si eres tú la que lo trae a cada rato? ¿Cómo esperas protegerlo siempre? _ escupió

_Lo protegeré con mi vida si es necesario

_ ¿Por qué?, ya le pagaste tu deuda más de una vez, ese tipo sólo es problemas

_Problemas para mí, problemas que yo sabré solucionar_ hizo hincapié en el "yo"

_ ¿ES QUE NO ME ESCUCHAS?_ Nicholai golpeó el volante del auto en un breve ataque de rabia_ no es sólo tu problema, ese sujeto aparece un día! Lo salvas y crees que no pasó nada ¿y si Wesker lo ve? ¿Crees que te dejará en paz? NO, ADA, TE MATARA… ¿Estas buscando que Wesker te mate? ¿Qué pasó con vivir? Lo arriesgas todo por alguien que no vale la pena.

_ ¿Valer la pena? ¿De dónde sacas eso?_ preguntó sarcásticamente

_Te dejó morir en Raccoon cuando le salvaste la vida_ eso dolió

_Debía dejarme, yo tenía que cumplir mi misión, y él debía vivir

_Creyó que estabas muerta y abandonó tu cuerpo_ gruñó, esa última frase cayó como una pesada piedra sobre el pecho de Ada, sus palabras tenían un significado muy grande para ella, pero el ruso no lo sabía. Ella no contestó nada… no quería hablar de ese tema con él._ Si mueres ¿Qué crees pasará con Sherry?

_Tú te harás cargo de ella

_Sí y Wesker lo permitirá_ dijo sarcásticamente_ mira Ada, si no quieres pensar en mí y en el hecho que seré yo quien deba matarte en el mejor de los casos, está bien, no importa… pero piensa en Sherry, ya lo perdió todo una vez y tus acciones pueden quitarle todo de nuevo

Ada se quedó en silencio, no podía argumentar nada; estaba molesta con Nicholai por decirle esas cosas, pero el ruso escupía razón en cada sonido que salía de su boca.

_ ¿A dónde vamos?_ le preguntó en un intento por cambiar de tema

_A buscar mi maldito auto del taller, odio este vehículo

_Estas de un tremendo humor hoy_ ella también lo estaba

_No comiences_ gruñó

Todo el camino hacia el taller transcurrió en silencio; Nicholai estaba realmente molesto y Ada también lo estaba; aunque no sabía decir si lo estaba con él o con ella misma… en cierta forma Gianovaef tenía algo de razón; sí los ponía en riesgo a todos con lo que hacía por Leon; aunque realmente ninguna de sus reuniones fue planeada; sólo eran encuentros casuales en el tiempo y el momento equivocados… tal y como en Raccoon.

_Vamos, la policía nos va a encontrar si es que nos ven en esta cafetera_ le dijo el ruso haciéndole una señal para que lo siguiera; Ada realmente no quería hacerlo, pero él tenía razón y lo que menos querían hacer era llamar la atención de una autoridad menor como la policía de la ciudad; por lo que hizo lo que le fue solicitado y siguió a su compañero hasta su auto ya reparado.

_Déjame preguntarte algo… ¿lo amas?_ después de varios minutos finalmente habló; ya no estaba enojado con ella, realmente sólo quería ayudarla y le hubiese gustado que esa mujer le dejara hacerlo, pero estaba demasiado cerrada en su propia coraza de sentimientos, una coraza que ese agente parecía romper… pero ¿de verdad era amor lo que ella sentía por él?

_No lo sé_ una pequeña parte de ella se negaba a amar totalmente a Leon… o admitirlo por respeto a _su_ memoria… aunque tampoco había estado realmente segura de amarlo a _él_… aunque estaba segura que quería a Leon y que tenía un sentimiento fuerte hacia él.

_ ¿Cómo es que no lo sabes? ¿Nunca habías amado a nadie antes?

_Sólo una vez… creo

_ ¿Y bien? Puedes comparar el sentimiento_ ella suspiró

_Se siente parecido…_ Ada pensó en esa parte de su pasado que había intentado guardar pero que había sido imposible… se preguntó como hacía Nicholai para decirle las cosas que ella necesitaba oír o para hacer que le cuente cosas que nunca le había dicho a nadie… era un buen amigo.

_ ¿Qué pasó con él?

_Murió_ Nicholai entendió por el tono cortante de su voz que su amiga no quería hablar del asunto y él no quería presionar; por lo que se sorprendió cuando luego de un momento, ella volvió a hablar_ ¿Qué hay de ti?

_Sí, una vez, cuando era joven y estaba en Rusia, su nombre era Irina, pero yo la llamaba Milenka

_ ¿Por qué Milenka?

_Significa "mi pequeña" en ruso, parecía una muñeca, tan delicada, tan pequeña, tan perfecta_ Nicholai suspiró ante la memoria de la mujer

_ ¿Era menor que tú?

_Como 6 años menor que yo… yo tenía 23 y ella 17

_ ¿Qué pasó?

_La alejaron de mí, al parecer no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, yo sólo era un huérfano pobre diablo, el perro de ataque de su padre, el que hacía el trabajo sucio por él… pero Irina, ella era una jovencita de noble cuna, éramos demasiado diferentes, pero nos amábamos. Una noche, el viejo me encontró entre las piernas de su hija_ sonrió tristemente_ los otros perros que se suponía eran mis compañeros me dieron una paliza; le rogué al viejo que me dejara estar con su Irina, le dije que la amaba, que la haría feliz, que la cuidaría… pero se burló y la alejó de mi lado

_ ¿Y qué hiciste después?_ Ada de verdad sentía compasión por su amigo

_Bueno, mi hermano acababa de entrar al ejército y yo no podía volver a verla… así que vine a América y nunca más volví a amar a otra mujer… oye… podría hacer un libro con mi historia!_ la mujer en el asiento del acompañante sonrió débilmente para luego mantenerse en silencio hasta que finalmente suspiró.

_Su nombre era Lee… nos conocíamos de toda la vida, creo que tú y él fueron los únicos amigos que he tenido.

_Pero te enamoraste de él_ ella frunció el ceño mínimamente

_Algo así… el amor nunca ha sido mi fuerte, como sea, se suponía que íbamos a estar juntos, yo realmente lo quería…_ Nicholai notó el pequeño dejo de dolor en su voz

_Pero…_ la incitó a continuar

_Era mi primera misión en conjunto, éramos un equipo de 4… todo debía salir bien, pero…_ el ruso ya sabía lo que había pasado

_él falló_ dijo haciendo una mención indirecta al lema de Ada; esta sólo asintió_ ¿Qué pasó?

_Nos descubrieron, nos dispararon y Lee tomó algunas de las balas por mí… él ligó una bala en la arteria femoral y otra en la rodilla, yo una en el brazo izquierdo nada grave, el resto del equipo estaba bien_ su compañero hizo una mueca de desagrado, era una muerte relativamente lenta y desesperante; pero sabía qué era lo que a Ada realmente le dolía de todo el asunto… Nicholai era mercenario, como ella y sabía que le habían ordenado dejarlo apenas fue herido, para que muriera solo y para que su cuerpo nunca fuera encontrado, como si no le importase a nadie_ me ordenaron dejarlo; pero no pude… el equipo nos abandonó cuando me rehusé a seguir la órdenes, ellos sabían que él moriría; todos los sabíamos pero yo no podía dejarlo solo… intenté sacarlo, incluso cuando después de que había muerto seguí peleando por salir con su cuerpo… no quería que se pudriera allí… Lee merecía algo mejor….

_No pudiste hacerlo_ la mujer negó con la cabeza, Gianovaef no pudo ignorar el dolor en su relato y por un momento se lamentó por abrir esa herida en ella… ahora todo tenía más sentido, Leon, su frialdad, su soledad… todo.

_Desde ese momento trabajo sola

_Trabajas conmigo, somos un equipo ahora

_Eventualmente

_ Como sea ¿Y luego qué?

_Vine a América_ suspiró_ no quería quedarme en Japón…

_Parece que tenemos algo en común que nos trajo aquí… Salud por América… el país del olvido

_ Ja salud pero ¿Qué crees que nos trajo aquí? ¿Destino?, ¿Dolor?, ¿Cobardía?_ dijo sarcásticamente

_ ¿Amor?

_Es una palabra divertida o más un sentimiento extraño… no se

_ ¿Por qué?

_Piénsalo… a lo largo de la historia es el amor lo que lleva a construir imperios, a destruirlos, el amor puede volverte fuerte…

_O ser tu ruina_ Nicholai dijo lo último con un sentido que la dama a su lado entendió

_Sí… o ser tu ruina_ repitió Ada dándole la razón a Nicholai. Luego se mantuvieron en silencio

_ ¿Sabes? Está bien que ames a ese tipo debilucho del gobierno…_ finalmente dijo el ruso_ pero… mantenlo alejado de las misiones

_No he dicho que lo amo

_No hace falta… sé que es así aunque no lo admitas_ sonrió_ lamento lo que dije antes… no sabía lo que había pasado

_Descuida… pero dime ¿Qué te hace pensar que sabes lo que siento?_ los juegos telepáticos del ruso empezaban a ser tétricos.

_Ada, no eres tan fría como crees fuera de las misiones; te he visto matar y robar sin que se te moviera un pelo, sin embargo también te he visto salvar gente, nunca desviándote de tu objetivo, pero con este tal Leon es extraño ya que parece importarte demasiado protegerlo… como si se tratase de Lee

_Te equivocas_ era cierto, Leon no era como Lee; ellos eran completamente distintos, pero tenían algo en común… ambos se habían preocupado por ella, habían hecho lo que nadie más habría hecho, tomar balas en su lugar, arriesgar sus vidas por la de ella… y Ada se los agradecía de la misma forma… pero Leon era diferente, algo en él le atraía profundamente mucho más de lo que Lee le había atraído… tenía algo con Leon, como si una especie de imán gigante e invisible siempre la llevara a él, distrayéndola, haciendo que olvide sus principales objetivos… convirtiéndose en su ruina.

_Como digas

_Leon despertó en su cama cuando el cielo ya había cambiado de color; tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y muchísima sed, sin mencionar la gran confusión… ¿todo había sido un sueño? El funeral, Ada, la persecución, esos hombres buscándola… ella matando a uno y él al otro… su aroma, su cercanía._

_Se sentó en el borde de la cama con su rostro entre sus manos, intentando desesperadamente discernir entre la realidad y sus sueños; no sería la primera vez que soñaba con la mujer de rojo y la había visto hacía unos días… por lo que era muy probable que todo haya sido un sueño. Se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua y entonces vio la respuesta a su pregunta, el rastreador titilaba en la mesa junto con un papel escrito con una perfecta caligrafía y firmado con un beso; también había un vaso de agua… como si hubiese adivinado que tendría sed al despertar._

**_"Leon:_**

**_De verdad me gustaría estar aquí cuando despiertes, pero no puedo; siento todo lo que pasó guapo, las cosas no debían ser así. De todas formas te agradezco la ayuda._**

**_Cuídate. Nos estaremos viendo._**

**_ Ada Wong_**

**_P.D: Te devuelvo el regalo que me hiciste… no es mi estilo de accesorios"_**

_ Kennedy no estuvo seguro sobre qué hacer con los elementos que la misteriosa mujer le había dejado, no sabía si guardar su nota o no… pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que no bebería el agua._

Los dos agentes se encaminaron a la oficina de Wesker tan pronto como llegaron a la Organización, ambos tenían ganas de entregar la tarjeta que tantos problemas había causado y sólo retirarse… no había sido el mejor de los días.

_ ¿Cómo les fue?_ preguntó Wesker desde su asiento

_Aquí esta lo que querías_ dijo Ada mientras dejaba el pequeño objeto sobre el escritorio_ por cierto, Hunk te envía saludos

_ ¿Está vivo?_ preguntó alzando una ceja

_Ese sujeto es inmortal, pero al menos te costará moverse por un buen tiempo_ sonrió maliciosamente el ruso

_Bien… ahora van a conocer a alguien. Pasa_ Cuando Wesker pronunció la última palabra un hombre grande, más grande que Nicholai apareció en la oficina, sus excesivamente pronunciados músculos daban a entender que no se trataba de una persona cualquiera y el hecho que Wesker se los haya presentado no hacía más que intensificar la teoría que ese, no era un personaje normal_ Él es Jack Krauser, trabajará para mi desde ahora, quizás tengan que hacer misiones en equipo

Nicholai le sonrió débilmente y Ada sólo le lanzó una mirada curiosa que intentaba ser indiferente, ella lo estaba estudiando detenidamente; por su parte Krauser sólo bufó.

_ ¿Necesitas un informe de lo de hoy?_ preguntó Ada restándole importancia al nuevo, debía enterarse quién mandaba después de Wesker

_Sí, pero necesito el informe de Alemania

_Lo tendrás, Ada y yo lo terminaremos cuanto antes

_No, muéstrenle a Krauser las instalaciones

_Hay un plano en cada pared, puede arreglárselas sólo, parece lo suficientemente grande como para hacerlo_ el tono de voz de Ada era calmado y desinteresado… como si el susodicho no estuviese presente. Krauser le dirigió una mirada asesina y arrugó la nariz levemente.

_No cuestiones órdenes_ dijo el nuevo, su voz era grave y profunda; ella sólo lo miró y volvió su vista a Wesker

_Terminaré el informe cuanto antes Albert_ anunció la mujer

_Bien… retírense_ acto seguido los 3 agentes salieron de la oficina

_ ¿Cómo es que ella le habla así al jefe?_ espetó Krauser, Nicholai sonrió y Ada simplemente lo ignoró.

_ ¿Irás a casa Nicholai?

_Sí, pero primero le mostraré el lugar a Krauser. Te buscaré luego_ la mujer asintió y se retiró de la compañía de los hombres

_ ¿Quién es ella?

_Es Ada Wong, es una de las mejores agentes; no jodas con ella. Por cierto soy Nicholai Gianovaef

_Jack Krauser… ¿una de las mejores agentes? Bha_ el ruso contestó con una leve risa y una palmada en el hombro del nuevo… sabía que esto sería divertido.

Ada fue a su cuarto y se recostó en la cama, había sido un día jodidamente largo y lo último que tenía ganas de hacer era el informe de Alemania o el de lo que sea que hubiera pasado en el día con el psicópata de Hunk. Ella agarró la pistola que tenía en la correa de su pierna, empezó a jugar con ella armándola y desarmándola, cargando y descargando… todo eso le recordaba a sus entrenamientos, cuando le enseñaban a tener el arma como una extensión de ella misma; miró su dedo índice notando la callosidad del mismo.

_Años de tirar del gatillo_ susurró para sí misma en un suspiro mientras continuaba jugando

_Al principio parece molesto, pero luego te acostumbras_ era él… como siempre

_La verdad, no le había prestado mucha atención hasta ahora… si nunca me ha hecho fallar un tiro entonces realmente no me interesa_ contestó

_ ¿Qué te pasó en el brazo?_ él había notado la sangre seca en su antebrazo

_Nada, un rasguño

_ ¿Fue Hunk?

_Uno de sus soldados de plomo_ contestaba a sus preguntas de la misma forma que siempre… fría y cortante; no importaba cómo ella le conteste, ambos sabían cómo terminarían las cosas. Y ciertamente, ese momento no fue, de ninguna manera la excepción; quizás Ada lo aceptó por la charla que había tenido con Nicholai… no importaba lo que pase, Wesker no debía tener ninguna sospecha de ella, quizás también lo aceptó por intentar olvidar un segundo a Leon… pero eso fue una mala idea, ya que todo el hecho no hizo más que intensificar su memoria y ella debía contenerse de pronunciar su nombre; cuando todo terminó, Ada pensó que había sido el sexo más estresante de su vida.

_Dentro de dos semanas tengo un viaje, sé que no será un problema_ le anunció a Wesker

_No lo será, me quedaré con Nicholai y Krauser_ aunque Nicholai iría con ella, la mujer supo que no sería un buen movimiento decírselo al hombre frente a su persona.

La semana pasó rápido y sin misiones, sólo aburrido y tedioso papeleo; de vez en cuando Ada se iba a la sala común donde otros agentes y científicos descansaban o comían algo; a ella particularmente le gustaba el café siempre caliente y preparado que había en la sala. Cuando entró al espacio había varios otros colegas con los que ella rara vez había intercambiado palabra; en una mesa estaban Nicholai, Krauser y otra agente más cuyo nombre Ada no recordaba, los tres jugaban parecían disfrutar de un juego de cartas.

_Ada, ven a jugar_ invitó Nicholai mientras ella se servía un poco del néctar oscuro que la mantenía despierta.

_Sí, roja, ven y juega, siéntate con nosotros y comparte viejas historias de guerra…_ la invitación de Krauser tenía un tono de desafío y sarcasmo. Ada Wong nunca decía que no a un desafío, menos si venía de alguien como Krauser, por lo que se sentó en la mesa con ellos, la otra agente sonrió_ Espero que sepas jugar

_Ja… reparte las cartas_ dijo desinteresadamente

_Bien… ¿sabes roja? Estábamos contando nuestras historias de guerra

_Sí, me pareció que ya lo habías dicho

_ ¿Qué tal si nos cuentas algo? ¿Qué edad tenías cuando mataste por primera vez?_ una oscura sonrisa se asomó por el labio partido del soldado, Nicholai sonrió divertido y la otra agente parecía emocionada de escuchar la respuesta

_17, en uno de mis entrenamientos… le rompí el cuello_ contestó, si había algo que Ada Wong no podía negar era que, la sensación de matar por primera vez, era inigualable, sentir la adrenalina de tomar una vida, había sido como una adicción para ella en sus comienzos, una adicción que se había disipado con los años sólo para convertirse en indiferencia… ya no disfrutaba matar, y lo evitaba cada vez que podía, pero sabía que era parte del trato. Se preguntó como lidiaría Sherry con el hecho de matar.

_Una muerte rápida, bien_ alagó la agente_ yo tenía 18, era un compañero de clases… un dolor en el culo, lo apuñalé varias veces… fue genial

_Yo también tenía 17, el idiota intentó robarme… le reventé la cabeza contra una pared_ agregó Nicholai, Ada pensó que sea quien fuere a quien el ruso había matado, se seguro no sabía que se había metido con la persona equivocada_ ¿y tú Krauser?

_Tenía 15, era una prostituta, la contraté, hice lo que debía hacer y la maté_ Él sonrió orgulloso de su hazaña, Ada sintió su estómago revolverse en desprecio

_ ¿Porqué lo hiciste?_ preguntó la agente

_Porque tuve la oportunidad agente Olsen_ Olsen… ese era el nombre de la mujer, Ada lo recordó por un segundo para volver a olvidarlo al siguiente, la espía tomó un sorbo de su café dejando el rastro de su lápiz labial en el vaso térmico.

_ ¿Cómo lo hiciste?_ Nicholai parecía curioso

_La estrangulé, vi como la vida se le escapaba en mis manos… nada como eso_ Una vez más la mujer de rojo sintió una punzada de ira hacia el soldado. El tipo era un total sociópata, aunque debía admitir que estrangular a alguien tenía su encanto, al menos ella lo había encontrado hacía años atrás pero era un gusto del pasado.

_Bien… ¿Qué hay de la misión mas difícil?_ Olsen cambió de tema

_Sobrevivir a una horda de zombies_ contestó Ada, aunque realmente no había sido esa la parte más difícil de la misión

_Concuerdo con ella_ respondió Nicholai

_Mph… enfrentar un pueblo de personas locas para encontrar a un tipo aún más loco_ Krauser inmediatamente miró la gran cicatriz en su brazo

_Para mí fue tener que matar a propio equipo… es más difícil cuando confían en ti. Por cierto agente Wong, agente Gianovaef, ustedes son sobrevivientes del brote viral de Raccoon City ¿verdad?_ los dos asintieron pero no dijeron ningún comentario_ ¿Cómo pudieron hacerlo?

_Agente Olsen ¿En que modificaría su vida el saber cómo hicimos para salir de allí?_ preguntó fríamente Ada dejando sus cartas boca abajo sobre la mesa y tomando otro sorbo de su café

_Me imagino que podría ayudarme su experiencia si es que en algún momento me encuentro en una situación parecida_ respondió la mujer medio titubeando

_Si alguna vez se encuentra en una situación parecida, agente Olsen, el único concejo útil que puedo darle es mantener la calma_ respondió la fémina a su colega con el mismo tono frío

_La calma, Olsen es lo único que te sacará de cualquier situación_ agregó Nicholai

_Pfff… un arma es lo que te sacará de cualquier situación_ bufó Krauser_ no importa a lo que te enfrentes… tu único amigo en el campo de batalla es tu armamento. De todas formas para mí lo de Raccoon son cuentos chinos… sin ofender.

_Entiendo que para ti puede ser difícil de entender que existan tales cosas como brotes, después de todo… no eres un mercenario, sólo eres un soldado, ni más ni menos_ Ada le respondió tranquilamente. Krauser le regaló una mirada asesina.

_Bien… vamos Ada, debemos continuar con el trabajo_ Nicholai se levantó y ella le siguió

_Fue divertido jugar con ustedes, con su permiso agente Olsen, Krauser_ la de rojo, re burlaba del soldado y él lo sabía. Olsen asintó con la cabeza como despedida, acto seguido tanto Ada como Nicholai salieron de la sala y el ruso pudo ver al doctor Hans acercarse y tomar el vaso que su compañera había dejado.

_No te cae bien ¿verdad?_ sonrió su amigo

_No confío en él

_ ¿Crees que va a traicionar a Wesker?

_No lo sé, parece un hombre que sólo busca una buena recompensa

_Entonces no crees que sea un problema

_No he dicho eso… por cierto ¿Ya le avisaste a Wesker que tienes un viaje?_ Nicholai se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta

_Sí. No hay problema

_Bien… sólo espero que el tiempo que queda aquí pase rápido

_Sí, espero lo mismo…

_Habían pasado dos semanas desde la muerte de Krauser y desde que había visto a Ada por última vez, sin embargo su confusión no había cedido en absoluto, las memorias aún sobre ese día aún eran borrosas y caían lentamente sobre su cabeza, pero él no era capaz de distinguir entre lo que era verdad y lo que eran los repetitivos sueños protagonizados por esa mujer que había marcado su vida._

_Leon tampoco podía decidir qué hacer con esa nota en su mesa que se encontraba exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que ella la había dejado hacía 14 días. Él la leía todos los días y a cada momento que pasaba cerca del papel al punto de aprender las palabras que rezaba de memoria, preguntándose si habría algún mensaje oculto de Ada en sus palabras o si sólo sería una simple nota, una burla o un agradecimiento. También pasaba horas intentado saber la forma de dar con ella desde que su plan del rastreador había fallado vergonzosamente._

__Ada, eres todo un rompecabezas_ susurró mientras leía la nota por tercera vez en el día antes de salir del solitario departamento. Cuando Kennedy cerró la puerta clavó su vista en el departamento donde ella solía vivir, suspiró preguntándose qué fue lo que le hizo irse hacía años y no volver, aunque también se preguntaba en que problema se habría metido para retornar por sólo un momento. Lo que sea que hubiese pasado, él estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo todo, todo sobre ella, su conexión con Raccoon, con Alemania, con todo._

_Leon llamó el ascensor y al abrirse la puerta una mujer de unos 50 años que nunca había visto en su vida salió de la cabina, ella le saludó con un amable gesto que el correspondió para ocupar el lugar en el que la señora había estado._

Nicholai nunca había estado en el país del sol naciente, de hecho él no se consideraba un gran viajero pese a que llevaba a cabo misiones en todo el mundo; para él cada lugar era exactamente igual que el otro; a diferencia de Ada, el trabajo de Nicholai no consistía en infiltrarse como alguien importante, él sólo era músculos; por lo que no era un gran conocedor de naciones; quizás por eso se encontraba ¿contento? De estar con su amiga y Sherry allí.

_Ya extrañaba esto_ dijo Sherry emocionada al ver la gran casa Wong; a la rubia le encantaba ir a ver a la familia de Ada, principalmente porque, cada vez que ponía un pie en esa casa se convertía automáticamente en la reina del lugar debido a que era lo más parecido a una nieta que tenían los padres de la mujer.

_ ¿Creciste aquí?_ preguntó Nicholai al ver la construcción_ ¿Porqué te fuiste?

_Ya lo sabes_ susurró Ada y su compañero se encogió de hombros en disculpa_ vengan. Sherry ¿Mi madre te dijo si faltaba alguien más?

_Cuando hablé con ella, sólo faltábamos nosotros y Lisa_ contestó

_Lisa, siempre temprano, seguro ya está aquí

_No llego temprano, tu llegas tarde, siempre pareces evitarnos hermanita_ una voz femenina con los mismos tintes seductores que los de Ada.

_Lisa! ¿Cómo estás?_ Sherry fue directamente a abrazar a la mujer de cabello negro, ojos cafés y esbelta figura

_ ¿Ella es tu hermana?_ susurró Nicholai

_Sí, es mi hermana mayor

_Es… sexy

_ ¿Qué pasó con Irina?_ Ada levantó una ceja, era en parte una venganza por preguntar sobre porque se había ido de Japón

_A la mierda… han pasado 8 años_ contestó y se adelantó hacia la hermana de Ada para extenderle su mano_ Hola, mi nombre es Nicholai Gianovaef, soy amigo de tu hermana… ¿puedo saber tu nombre?

_Hola… mi nombre es Lisa Wong, será un gusto tenerte aquí Nicholai

_El gusto será mío_ sonrió.

El ruso conoció a la familia de su amiga uno a uno, el padre de Ada resultaba ser un hombre robusto, de cabello negro con algunas canas que se asomaban por el costado de su cabellera y con ojos tan verdes como los de su hija; ese hombre era igual de serio que ella y por lo visto se llevaban muy bien. Por otra parte su madre era una mujer dulce que parecía estar en el cielo con ver a Sherry y la niña parecía igual de feliz disfrutando de las atenciones de la mujer mayor; sus otros hermanos eran agradables, aunque el más callado de todos era Haru; Ryan y Miyu eran muy entusiastas y hasta algo distraídos, con un carácter completamente diferente al de Ada. Por mucho que él se sintiera a gusto en la familia, su atención estaba extrañamente situada Lisa, aunque intentaba no demostrarlo hablando con todos, Ryan le caía especialmente bien.

Había una razón especial por la que Ada había vuelto a su tierra natal, uno de los tantos que últimamente se llevaban su atención… Sherry, y la fémina sabía quién era la persona correcta para tener esa charla; aun cuando no tuviera una relación muy cercana con ella debido a sus grandes diferencias, esa mujer siempre estaba allí; sólo que a la espía le tomaba todo un día de reflexión poder elegir las palabras correctas para hablar con ella.

_Mamá… ¿tienes un segundo?

_Sí, toma asiento ¿Qué sucede?_ su madre siempre tenía ese cálido tono de voz que hacía que Ada se sintiera calmada.

_Es Sherry

_ ¿Qué pasa con ella?

_Quiere… ser mercenaria

_Ese es tu trabajo… ¿No deberías sentirte alagada?_ era un juego… o quizás karma

_No, no quiero que lo sea, no tiene idea de lo que es… ¿Qué hay si le sucede algo malo?_ su madre había notado su preocupación aún cuando su tono de voz no lo demostrase y sonrió, el padre de Ada decía que ella y su madre tenían la misma sonrisa.

_Supongo que ahora entiendes cómo me sentí contigo y tus hermanos_ su hija asintió

_Lo siento

_Estás viva y es lo que importa… ¿No crees que haya otra alternativa para Sherry?

_Ahora que lo mencionas, Nicholai pensó que podía entrar a seguridad nacional del gobierno

_Yo no soy mercenaria pero sé que los agentes de seguridad nacional de América no son nada comparados con ustedes

_No, no lo son… pero podría ser entrenada como mercenaria

_Ada… enséñale que vivir es lo más importante

_Lo sabe

_Entonces te preocupas demasiado_ sonrió_ por cierto… ese hombre que vino contigo ¿Es tu novio? Dime que sí, realmente quiero nietos

_No lo es y tienes a Sherry

_Quiero mucho a esa jovencita, pero quiero más nietos y ninguno de ustedes me da ninguno! Tengo 5 hijos y ningún nieto… así no debían ser las cosas

_De mi no esperes mucho, pero deberías hablar con los otros… quién sabe_ la espía se levantó de su silla para retirarse

_Ada, ¿fuiste a ver a Lee?

_Él no está ahí, pero sí, sí fui_ respondió antes de irse.

Esa noche la fémina estaba en su cuarto intentando conciliar el sueño e intentando alejar los pensamientos que llegaban a su mente, principalmente los que tenían que ver con cierto rubio agente; para su mala suerte no fue el cansancio lo que la sacó de su charla filosófica con ella misma sino que fue la puerta abriéndose con un sonido casi imperceptible para cualquiera… cualquiera menos ella, la mujer tomó su arma y desde su posición apuntó.

_Baja eso, no dispararás a nadie_ la voz de Lisa resonó en un susurro molesta

_Intento dormir… ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Quiero hablarte de algo

_Lo que sea… ¿no puede esperar hasta mañana?_ bufó la menor

_No, no puede, ahora dime… Nicholai… ¿tienes algo con él?

_No… sólo es una relación de trabajo y amistad, nada más… ahora es mi turno de preguntar ¿Por qué?

_Curiosidad

_La curiosidad pudo aguantar hasta mañana, dime la verdad…

_Es solo una pregunta_ respondió Lisa luego de chasquear la lengua

_Ya se dé que viene todo esto_ mintió

_No me gusta Nicholai

_Yo no he dicho nada_ se burló, su hermana había llenado los espacios en blanco. El sonido suave de la puerta al abrirse nuevamente hizo que las dos mujeres apuntaran con sus armas a la entrada

_ ¿Duermen con armas?_ Miyu estaba entre asustada y sorprendida… ella era la única Wong que nunca se había acostumbrado a ser apuntada con el cañón de una pistola

_Sí_ contestaron ambas, la más pequeña rodó los ojos ante la respuesta

_Como sea… Ada ¿Quién es este Nicholai? No me digas que es tu pareja

_ ¿Porqué preguntas?_ se apresuró Lisa

_Curiosidad

_Ustedes dos y su curiosidad ¿podrían salir de mi cuarto y dejarme dormir?_ Ada estaba molesta

_NO_ dijeron al unísono, la espía de ojos verdes se pasó la mano por el cabello intentando no insertar una bala en los cuerpos de sus hermanas

_ ¿Porqué las dos están empeñadas en saber de Nicholai?

_Nada en especial_ Lisa, se recargó en la pared y Miyu se sentó en el borde de la cama

_Yo quiero saber ¿Porqué no me dijiste que estabas con él? Soy tu hermana Ada!

_Miyu… no te dije nada por el simple hecho que no tengo nada con él_ Una vez más la puerta se abrió, sólo que esta vez sólo fue Lisa la que apuntó, Ada intentó mantenerse alejada de su pistola o dispararía en cualquier momento_ Mierda… ahora ¿Qué?

_Ada cállate, Lisa baja el arma

_Haru estamos ocupadas_ dijo una hostil Miyu

_ ¿Qué están haciendo las 3 aquí?

_Es mi cuarto e intento dormir, pero las señoritas aquí presentes parecen estar empeñadas en impedirlo

_Hermana, tenemos que hablar de algo importante

_No me digas… Nicholai_ dijo Ada sarcásticamente

_Sí… él

_No estoy con él, es mi amigo, tenemos una relación laboral… ahora díganme los tres ¿Cuál sería el problema si yo estuviera con él?_ todo el circo empezaba a fastidiarla cada vez más

_Que es un soldado, no un mercenario_ Haru estaba realmente serio

_Eres un idiota, es tan mercenario como nosotros_ le corrigió Ada

_El problema sería que no me dijiste nada_ Miyu parecía una niña encaprichada en que su hermana le dijera lo que quería oír y no la verdad

_Lo importante es que sólo es tu amigo_ cortó Lisa y en cuanto terminó la frase la puerta se abrió una vez más, Ada gruñó frustrada y dejó caer su cabeza pesadamente sobre la almohada

_Ryan, no tengo nada con Nicholai si es lo que querías saber_ se adelantó su hermana

_ ¿Qué? Ada no me interesa lo que pase en tu vagina y ese ruso me cae bien

_Gracias hermano, ustedes podrían aprender de él

_ ¿Qué haces aquí entonces?_ Interrogó Haru

_Vi que todos estaban aquí y quería saber que hacían_ Ryan respondió inocentemente

_Es increíble que este tipo sea mercenario_ se burló Miyu

_Es increíble que tú no lo seas cuando todos lo somos_ le reprochó Haru

_Bien… aclaré mis dudas, Ada no está con Nicholai, me voy. Buenas noches_ Lisa se despidió

_El tema Gianovaef está aclarado, me gustaría dormir… no crucé la mitad del mundo para ser interrogada por mis hermanos_ Uno a uno todos se despidieron dejando a una espía que aún no podía conciliar el sueño por más que ese había sido su deseo. Varias vueltas incómodas en la cama, sumadas a sus tormentosos pensamientos hicieron que la mujer se levantara para ir a vengarse de Lisa… además quería confirmar su teoría detrás de todo el escándalo.

_Lisa… ¿Quieres caminar un rato?_ dijo en un suave tono de voz al entrar en la habitación de su hermana

_Sí, no puedo dormir y me imagino que tú tampoco_ Ada negó con la cabeza

_Así que dime… ¿Por qué te preocupaba lo de Nicholai?

_Parece un hombre interesante; pero no quiero nada si es que tú lo tienes con él_ su hermana sonrió

_ Parece que él está en la misma posición contigo…

_ Cuando fuiste a ver Lee, Nicholai nos habló de un agente estadounidense ¿Vas a contarme quién es?

_ ¿Cómo es que salió ese tema?

_Mamá cree que tú y Nicholai son pareja y empezó a decirle que quería nietos… fue muy divertido

_Entonces ustedes ya sabían que no tenía nada con él y aún así fueron a molestarme

_Sí… es la primera vez que traes a alguien a casa después de Lee… debíamos molestarte_ Lisa sonrió mientras le daba a su hermana menor una palmada en el hombro para luego sacar un paquete de cigarrillos y encender uno.

_El agente se llama Leon, lo conocí en Raccoon City, salvó mi vida y desde entonces tengo una deuda con él_ Ada resumió la historia y extendió su mano para pedirle a Lisa el cigarrillo, fumó una pitada y se lo devolvió… eso era todo lo que necesitaba por los próximos años.

_Como Lee… está bien si sientes algo por el agente… él estaría de acuerdo, han pasado muchos años Ada

_En cierta forma es como él, pero también es muy diferente… sabes que los sentimientos no son mi fuerte

_No lo son, tienes esa herencia de papá

Esa noche, ninguna de las dos pudo dormir pero se hicieron compañía, ahuyentaron la una a la otra la soledad de sus almas, se consolaron y se curaron mutuamente sólo para seguir adelante con el camino que sus decisiones habían trazado para ellas, un camino pintado con sangre, adornado con cadáveres y casquillos de balas, un camino con perfumado con el aroma de la muerte, la pólvora y la deshonra. Ellas lo sabían, Ryan, Haru y Nicholai también sabían a lo que se enfrentaban y sin embargo eligieron esa ruta… Ada lo había elegido, no se arrepentía pero no dejaría que Sherry tome esa misma decisión, esa niña, merecía algo mejor.

El tiempo de estadía en su tierra transcurrió extrañamente rápido y tranquilo, el ruso se había adaptado perfecto en su familia viéndose cada vez más a gusto burlándose de ella con Leon y anotando anécdotas de su niñez en su libreta, acto que sus hermanos apoyaron felizmente sintiéndose gustosos de colaborar con la causa de Gianovaef; especialmente Lisa quién se había vuelto "demasiado" cercana a él durante su estadía. Por otra parte Sherry volvería a América con unos cuantos kilos de más y al menos 2 valijas más de ropa y otras cosas como cortesía de la madre de Ada que no se cansaba de cocinar y consentir a la jovencita en cuanto pudiese.

Al retornar a su residencia, lo primero que la espía hizo, como de costumbre, fue vigilar que sus sistemas de seguridad no hayan sido violados; por suerte nada de eso había pasado y ella se alegró de tener una mujer de limpieza lo suficientemente honesta o desinteresada como para preguntarse por las actividades de su jefa, no obstante, la dama notó una hoja de papel y un sobre encima una de las mesas, la hoja, era una nota de la confiable señora explicando que cuando fue a hacer su trabajo en el departamento un apuesto joven le pidió que le entregara a su jefa ese sobre, sin abrirlo. La fecha de la nota era del día que ella había viajado a Japón. Ada enarcó una ceja y abrió el sobre para encontrar otro papel escrito con una caligrafía descuidada pero legible con un mensaje simple:

**"Ada: Necesito saber que pasa contigo. Necesito saber que tuviste que ver con Raccoon y en Alemania. Si tienes problemas te ayudaré."**

La mujer de rojo sonrió y dejó escapar un leve bufido, él no había puesto firma, pero no hacía falta, era demasiado predecible, demasiado desesperado por encontrar respuestas y justicia, demasiado desesperado por ayudar.

_Sabrás todo a su tiempo guapo… ahora es complicado_ sonrió y guardó la nota en el sobre.

* * *

**Deeestiny, ChibiFate... en este capítulo Nicholai no esta con todo su sentido del humor activo, pero espero que les guste su lado "serio"... ya volverá a ser como antes, este es un capítulo ¿especial? (espero que te guste la extensión del mismo Deeestiny n.n)**

**Kimmy: Aunque no tengas cuenta, siempre lees mis delirios y te tomas el tiempo de dejar un review T.T gracias... por cierto, espero que hayas visto quien le disparó a Ada XD**

Kris, fatty... que les puedo decir que no les haya dicho ya?... gracias por todo chicas, son geniales *-*


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok... ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última actualización de este fic y pido disculpas por ello ._. de verdad, tengo demasiados bloqueos y Xbox tiene mi mente cautiva por lo que resulta difícil concentrarse. En fin, aquí hay un nuevo capítulo, en el cual recibí la ayuda de mi genial amiga así que ya sabes amiga el capítulo es tuyo n.n disfrútalo.**

* * *

_Ada, necesito a Sherry_ Wesker nunca perdía el tiempo, siempre era tan directo en lo que respectaba al trabajo

_ ¿Para qué?_ preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta… eran sus experimentos, algunas veces al año Albert usaba a Sherry para sus retorcidos asuntos biológicos, a veces eran simples e indoloros mientras que otros eran muy dolorosos para la joven; por suerte, desde hacía algún tiempo los períodos entre experimento y experimento se hacían cada vez más espaciados, eso era, en cierta forma un alivio tanto para Sherry como para Ada.

_No debes preguntar eso… la quiero aquí en dos horas_ La mujer abrió la boca para protestar pero se contuvo, hacer eso era inútil_ Mira esto

Wesker puso un reporte sobre su escritorio y ella lo agarró para ojearlo rápidamente.

_Parece que en España están experimentado con humanos_ continuó

_ ¿Igual que en Alemania?

_No, al parecer no se trata de un virus sino de un parásito, no sabemos nada sobre eso realmente

_ Y es mi trabajo ir a averiguar sobre ello

_No, tu trabajo es observar desde el satélite todos los movimientos del pueblo donde aparentemente el parásito fue liberado, además de interceptar todo tipo de información que salga de allí

_Ese es un trabajo aburrido… ¿no puedes poner a tu nuevo soldadito de plomo a hacerlo?

_No, lo harás tú… ahora trae a la chica y llévala al sector 4G_ Ada resopló y salió de la oficina, odiaba tener que exponer a Sherry a ese tipo de cosas, pero tampoco era como que tuviese opción… ella sólo esperaba lo mejor.

Wong caminaba por las instalaciones hacia la salida para cumplir con su tarea. El día para ella no pintaba nada bien, odiaba hacer trabajo de oficina y aún más lo que le harían a Sherry; pero no dependía de ella realmente… salió del gran edificio para subir a su nuevo Mustang, Ada casi le agradecía a Hunk haber volado su antiguo auto ya que su nueva adquisición era una belleza… de la cual Sherry debía mantenerse alejada.

La espía se detuvo frente a un edificio al que había entrado pocas veces, no porque no se interesara en la educación de la rubia… sino que… no tenía tiempo o iniciativa para moverse en un ambiente en el que la joven podía moverse tranquilamente. Ella entró y solicitó llevarse a Sherry sin dar explicaciones, esa era una maravilla del sistema; si Ada era la tutora de la joven… nadie pedía explicaciones de nada porque a nadie le importaba.

_ ¿Pasa algo?_ preguntó Sherry una vez en el auto

_Si sucediera algo… no vendría a buscarte_ era cierto, si había alguna emergencia lo último que la espía haría sería intentar moverse con ella  
_Entonces…  
_Wesker te necesita_ Ada vio como la rubia hizo una mueca de desagrado y sintió una molestia en su interior_ aún tenemos algo de tiempo libre… ¿Quieres hacer algo?  
_ Mph… no

_Debe haber algo que quieras… ¿desayunaste?  
_No_ sus comentarios eran cortantes pero no cargados de enojo, sino más bien de temor

_Te he dicho que es la comida más importante del día_ Ada le había dicho eso varias veces eso, aunque realmente ella misma no se preocupaba por su alimentación hasta que la niña entró en su vida.

_Tú no lo haces_ a la fémina mayor comenzaba a molestarle la actitud de la joven por lo que decidió que no caería en sus juegos de niña caprichosa; la llevaría directo a la Organización para terminar con todo de una vez.

_Estas de un humor particular hoy… ¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar?_ volvió a hablar Ada luego de algunos minutos en silencio en los que se ponía en el lugar de la rubia e intentaba entender lo que le sucedía… nunca había sido su estilo, la empatía no era su fuerte, pero por alguna razón no podía evitar sentirla con Sherry. En su mente se auto pateo el trasero.

_No quiero hacer lo de Wesker_ Al escuchar eso a la espía le hubiese gustado confortarla, decirle que ella tampoco lo quería… pero no podía decirle que no tenía alternativa.

_Lo entiendo… todo saldrá bien_ mintió, la sensación en su interior le decía lo contrario, pero como siempre… no debía demostrarlo_ ¿Cómo te sientes?

_Algo asustada_ Sherry se encogió de hombros, no le gustaba admitirlo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

_ ¿De qué?

_Muerte, dolor… supongo

_Los mercenarios no le tememos a la muerte_ Sherry levantó la vista hacia ella_ esa es tu primera lección

_Eso… quiere decir que…

_Te entrenarás… pero eso no significa que serás mercenaria

_Entonces no tendrá sentido que lo haga

_Serás agente del gobierno_ dijo cortante Ada

_No quiero eso

_Bueno… entonces puedes ser científica como tus padres, estoy segura que ellos estarían orgullosos de ti

_Quiero ser mercenaria_ Sherry tenía una mirada de determinación que Ada nunca había visto… por un momento ella pensó que la niña sería una gran promesa en el negocio, pero la idea se fue tan rápido como llegó.

_Sherry, no tienes idea de lo que significa serlo_ Ada le dijo entre dientes, no estaba de humor para discutir con ella y la empatía comenzaba a desaparecer.

_Tu no lo haces parecer difícil_ su tono por primera vez era desafiante y altanero

_ ¿Sabes cuántos años me tomó hacer esto? ¿Sabes los errores que cometí? ¿Sabes lo que cada decisión me llevó a perder? No, no lo sabes; porque no tienes idea de lo es

_Tu no crees que yo pueda hacerlo

_Quiero protegerte

_ ¿De qué?

_De una vida como la mía_ Sherry la observó por unos segundos y Ada suspiró_ si yo muero a nadie le importará, sólo moriré en desgracia, con una misión fallida, no quiero eso para ti

_Vive, y la misión será un éxito_ susurró la rubia

_Sí… el asunto es vivir… el asunto es no cometer un error que te cueste todo, nada de eso es fácil Sherry_ Ada intentaba mantener la paciencia, pero se volvía una tarea difícil siendo que el día había sido malo y no pensaba entrar en una detallada discusión con la rubia.

_Aprenderé

_Sé que es difícil para ti entender, porque casi siempre te pido una opinión… pero tú y yo no somos iguales. La decisión está tomada

_Tu no deberías tomar las decisiones por mí

_Cuando tengas la edad suficiente, y la madurez suficiente como para hacerlo, entonces te dejaré tomar las decisiones que tengan tanta influencia en tu vida

_Creo tenerlas_ el tono desafiante de la voz de Sherry no se había perdido, Ada se masajeó la sien molesta mientras mentalmente maldecía a Annette, sin duda esos eran sus genes… aunque también admitió la posibilidad de tener parte de la culpa.

_No sabes de lo que hablas_ dijo luego de un casi imperceptible resoplido_ pero te dejaré tomar una ahora… puedes entrenar como mercenaria para ser agente del gobierno o no

_ ¿Qué te parece entrenar como mercenaria para serlo?

_Esta fuera de discusión_ El tono cortante de Ada le marcó a la rubia el fin de la charla. Luego ambas permanecieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a su particular destino.

_ ¿Qué sector?_ preguntó Sherry cortante

_4G. Ve… iré en un momento, tengo algo que hacer antes

_ ¿Me dejarás sola allá?_ su voz había perdido todo rastro de molestia o rebeldía, para ser reemplazado por algo parecido al miedo

_Nunca_ dicho eso se retiró, ella sabía dónde estaría Wesker y quería hablar con él. Tal y como ella lo supuso, ese hombre se encontraba en su oficina, observando la gran pantalla frente a él… siempre en la misma posición.

_ ¿Ya has traído a la chica?_ preguntó sin darse vuelta, a Ada no le sorprendió, Wesker tenía un oído agudo y conocía muy bien el olor de la espía.

_Sí

_Bien, vamos_ dijo levantándose de su asiento

_Espera… quiero hablar contigo de algo_ él se paró frente a la espía, esperando que continuara_ Sherry…

_No pararé mis trabajos con ella, la necesito_ la interrumpió

_No es sobre eso, Sherry se entrenará aquí

_ ¿Desde cuándo tomas las decisiones en mi propiedad?_ preguntó alzando una ceja y haciéndole una pequeña seña para que lo siguiera en su camino

_Desde que se que no te molestará

_No me gusta que te tomes ese tipo de atribuciones_ le reprochó

_Me lo debes Albert, pusiste a una niña en mi vida sin siquiera preguntármelo

_No te debo nada, Ada, que te quede claro. Pero bien, siempre que la tenga a mi disposición para estudiarla no me interesa lo que tengas planeado con ella_ Ada sonrió; ambos siguieron el resto del camino al sector 4G en silencio. Quizás en otro momento, hacía unos años o unos meses ellos podrían haber hablado sobre algo en el trayecto, pero su relación se caía a pedazos y ambos lo sabían… pero no les importaba mucho, cuando se necesitaban estaban allí para el otro, fundiéndose en un amor mentiroso, en gemidos vacíos, revolviéndose en las frías sábanas de la lujuria pasajera que se disipaba luego del orgasmo; sin embargo aún cuando su relación con Albert ya no fuera tan buena en lo "emocional", su trabajo aún lo era, y eso le daba a la espía ciertos privilegios que nunca cesarían en la Organización de Wesker y ella, los aprovechaba cuando eran necesarios.

Cuando llegaron a la fría habitación correspondiente Sherry ya estaba en la extraña camilla, se veía algo asustada como siempre que tenía que soportar ese tipo de tratamientos, pero parte del miedo pareció disiparse al ver a Ada que le dedico una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora que sólo la rubia vio.

Momentos luego el experimento comenzó y como todas las veces que había sucedido a lo largo de los años… Ada se mantuvo allí, no sabía si era para controlar que no le pasara nada a la joven o para acompañarla, como sea… ella estaba allí, con sus ojos verdes clavados en la niña, dándole un apoyo que sólo ellas sentían.

La rutina parecía normal, dolorosa para Sherry pero normal en el sentido retorcido que la palabra y el entorno implicaban. La rubia se retorcía entre gemidos ahogados de dolor, como si intentara que nadie más viera su sufrimiento; Ada supuso que esa era una conducta que había aprendido de ella y no supo como sentirse.

…..-…

La última Birkin apretaba sus dientes y cerraba fuertemente sus ojos para evitar que las involuntarias lágrimas de dolor fluyeran por ellos; no quería que Ada la viera llorar, quería demostrarle que podía ser como ella, una mercenaria que valía la pena; sin embargo el sufrimiento físico que implicaba ese experimento se volvía cada vez menos soportable y ella misma empezaba a sentirse más extraña que de costumbre en esa situación, abrió los ojos para ver a Ada y encontrar algo de calma en la mujer pero la gran presión que sentía sobre su pecho y le impedía respirar hacía casi imposible concentrarse en la tarea de buscar tranquilidad.

-…..-

La dama de rojo observaba la escena apretando los puños con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos y la presión de sus uñas sobre la piel de la palma parecía que iba a lastimarla, pero no era como que le importase realmente… su verdadera preocupación era que sabía que estaban llevando a la niña al límite, lo veía en su cuerpo que se retorcía, en sus ojos que ya no permanecían cerrados, en su pecho que subía y bajaba anormalmente.

_Algo no anda bien_ susurró al ver detenidamente la escena_ Wesker… esto no está bien… Sherry no está bien.

En ese momento Wong empezó a sentirlo… el inconfundible olor a muerte empezaba a aparecer en la habitación. Ada veía en los ojos azules de la rubia como la vida se escapaba lentamente.

_Debe aguantar_ respondió uno de los doctores. Ada lo fulminó con la mirada

_Frecuencia cardíaca a 100 ppm. _ Informó otro

_Wesker detén esto… Sherry no resistirá_ El enojo se apoderaba de su voz con cada palabra que salía de su boca, mientras el espantoso olor a flores marchitas, encierro y tierra removida se hacía más fuerte en el lugar.

_Frecuencia cardíaca a 190_ El tono del doctor que lo dijo no hizo más que ahuyentar la poca tranquilidad restante en la mujer quién supo que la situación empeoró al escuchar el sonido de alerta en el panel de control.

_Frecuencia mayor a 200. Perdida de contracción cardíaca_ la voz del personaje sonaba asustada_ Ha sobrevenido un paro

Esas últimas palabras lo fueron todo para Ada, a la mierda la actuación y comportamiento de un espía, mataría a todos sino salvaban a Sherry y no pararía hasta matar al mismísimo Wesker sino detenía todo aquello.

_Vas a matarla detén esto. Ahora Wesker_ Gruñó furiosa mientras se atrevía a presionar con fuerza el antebrazo del hombre… Ada nunca se había sentido así, ni aún con lo que había pasado con Lee; una parte de su mente se preguntó por qué se encontraba en ese estado y otra le dijo que no era el momento de pensar en ello… que Sherry estaba muriendo frente a ella.

-….-

Sherry intentaba con todas sus fuerza abrazarse a la vida… "Sólo vive… sólo vive" se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez mientras las memorias de sus últimos años de vida junto con Ada desfilaban en su mente en un esfuerzo por pelear con uñas y dientes por su vida… pero un helado toque se apoderaba de ella, succionando lentamente su alma al momento que ella intentaba resistirse a la inminente muerte que posaba sobre ella reclamando lo que le pertenecía con una salvaje y tétrica insistencia.

La rubia mantenía su mirada fija en Ada, ella sabía que la mujer le pedía que se quedara, que fuera fuerte… lo veía en sus ojos, en esa mirada que muchos veían fría y calculadora y en la que ella había aprendido a encontrar algo así como un tesoro reservado para ambas. Sherry le pidió perdón en su mente, perdón por no ser tan fuerte como ella… pero no podía aguantar más y se dejó llevar no sin antes preguntarse si vería a sus padres del otro lado.

_..._

Albert vio a la mujer por un segundo, notando su enojo, la desesperación encubierta, el dolor… todo eso reflejado en ella, en sus músculos, en su postura, en su mirada… tantas cosas al mismo tiempo; finalmente dio la orden para detener el circo que él había creado. El grupo de doctores corrió desesperadamente al cuerpo de la rubia para intentar salvar su vida… y la de ellos mismos.

_ ¿Pulso y respiración?

_Ausentes. Presenta midriasis pupilar. Adminístresele intravenosa de epinefrina_ El médico estaba trabajando al momento de sentir en su cuello el fresco y amenazador aliento de Ada.

_Sálvala o pondré una bala en tu maldita cabeza_ la espía murmuró al doctor que minutos antes había insistido en seguir con el experimento. Él supo que no mentía y por un segundo se quedó helado.

_Preparen desfribilador externo_ ordenó cuando pudo recuperar el control de su voz

Ada observaba la escena, impotente como nunca lo había estado; por una centésima de segundo el cuerpo de Sherry recibía una descarga suficiente para iluminar una casa. Y lo peor era que después de recibir la energía… seguía inconsciente.

_Cargando. Despejen_ otra vez… sin respuesta. ¿Y si Sherry moría? Ada siempre había pensado que preocuparse por la muerte era absurdo, a todos les llegaba tarde o temprano sin poder elegir cómo o incluso porqué… pero la muerte de la rubia significaba algo inconcebible para la espía, una idea ridícula que se burlaba cruelmente de ella en ese preciso instante, diciéndole que era su culpa por haber permitido que llegasen a ese punto. El hecho que Sherry se encontrara en el borde de la vida y la muerte, era también su culpa.

Wong se encontraba iracunda por la situación… cada vez que alguien había muerto por su culpa o había estado cerca de morir por ella, Ada siempre había intentado retribuir el favor salvándolos o, como el caso de Lee, intentar hacer lo mejor por ellos; pero este caso era diferente pues ella no podía hacer nada… lo único que podía hacer era matarlos a todos y a cada uno de los médicos presentes sino salvaban a _su_ niña; ella estaba convencida de eso hasta que la voz que le había hablado apenas minutos antes preguntó "¿Qué ganas matando a todos?" Era cierto que no ganaba nada… ninguna de sus insignificantes vidas le devolvería a Sherry la suya… pero también era cierto que tampoco perdía nada con matarlos.

_..._

La muerte ya casi había tomado su premio totalmente cuando algo la devolvió de un golpe a su cuerpo, algunas imágenes borrosas comenzaban a formarse lentamente en frente a sus ojos, una luz brillante, el negro traje de Wesker, y el rojo de la camisa de Ada. Eso fue todo lo que vio antes de volver a caer en un profundo sueño.

_..._-

El sonido estable de los aparatos y la tranquilidad en los rostros de los médicos (por salvar su propia vida) le dijo a Ada que Sherry estaba fuera de peligro.

_Gracias Albert_ susurró casi tímidamente al sentirse aliviada… no había salvado su vida, pero sí la de Sherry y conociendo a Wesker a él lo hubiese importado un bledo la vida de la joven… para él ella sólo era un "objeto de estudio" no reemplazable pero sí del que había sacado demasiado provecho como para sentirse realmente frustrado por su pérdida; por eso Ada le agradeció, sabía que no lo había hecho por ella… pero era un favor por el cual Wong estaría en deuda con él.

Sherry pasó los siguientes días en la enfermería de la Organización y la mujer sólo había vuelto a su residencia para evitar que la gata muriera por inanición; ella se pasaba la noche junto a la joven y en el día revisaba su progreso en cuanto tenía unos minutos libres del horrible trabajo que le había sido asignado.

_Quién diría que es verdad que te preocupas por una niña_ la molesta voz de Krauser detrás de ella la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras se dirigía una vez más a la enfermería.

_ ¿Qué te importa lo que haga o no?

_Eres débil roja_ se burlo mientras aligeraba su paso para estar junto a ella_ esa niña es un punto débil… podría matarla y te quebrarías ya que al parecer no estás hecha de hielo como decían

_ ¿Qué tal si te abro desde las bolas hasta la garganta para ver de qué estás hecho tú?... diría que no eres más que un saco de mierda… y estoy dispuesta a probar mi teoría_ siseó amenazante, en los últimos días no había estado de humor para nadie y menos para el idiota de Krauser.

_Inténtalo zorrita

_No me tientes soldadito

_Quiero que sepas… que algún día, voy a matarte_ Jack le dedicó su sonrisa de psicópata y ella sonrió en retorno

_ ¿Se supone que debo temerle a un soldadito de plomo roto que juega a volver a la acción? Sé lo que pasó en Sudamérica Krauser, sé muy bien sobre tu brazo y déjame decirte… estás muy lejos de matarme_ Ada siguió su camino dejando a un molesto Jack detrás suyo que bufó sonoramente ante su actitud.

Ella entró en la sala de enfermería en la que había estado varias veces antes, y vio a Sherry que llevaba varios días sin despertar. La espía chasqueó la lengua y se sentó en la silla junto a la joven mientras la observaba en su sueño ella misma se daba un poco de tiempo con sus propios pensamientos, que se mostraban algo más empecinados en demostrarle y recordarle sus culpas y pecados; después de todo, era ella quién había expuesto al peligro a la chica que yacía dormida desde hacía unos días. Wong sabía muy bien que necesitaba poner a salvo a Sherry… pero ¿Cómo? Y ¿Con quién?

_No es tu culpa_ ella reconoció el acento fuerte de Nicholai

_Estoy en desacuerdo_ suspiró ella

_Cúlpate todo lo que quieras, al final deberás entender que nosotros sólo seguimos órdenes… no podías detener nada o negarte a nada_ Ada no podía discutir eso, por lo que se quedó en silencio_ no has vuelto a casa

_Sí… he ido

_Ir a ver a ese gato y no cuenta… vete a dormir

_Más tarde

_ ¿Has sabido algo de España?_ a la asiática le sorprendió que preguntase sobre ese caso, él no estaba involucrado.

_ ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_ Nicholai se encogió de hombros y Ada no contestó. Se mantuvieron unos minutos en silencio_ dime… ¿Alguna vez has deseado terminar con esto?

_ ¿Con qué? ¿Ser mercenario?

_Me refiero a las muestras, los zombies, armas biológicas

_Ambos hemos sobrevivido a ello… debería ser estúpido para desear que continuara_ dijo luego de pensar por un momento.

_Es cierto, dime ¿porqué estas aquí?

_Por qué la paga es buena ¿y tú?

_Lo mismo_ mintió la mujer y se puso de pie_ iré a casa un momento, volveré enseguida

_Bien, me quedaré con ella.

Ada salió con un destino fijo, no sabía si de alguna forma todo lo que había sucedido con Sherry le había hecho pensar un poco más las situaciones por las que había pasado y por las que debía pasar… virus, zombies, muerte de miles de inocentes, dinero, Raccoon… todo; se preguntó cómo demonios había acabado metida en todo eso, llena de la mierda que los de arriba tiraban… peleando guerras y batallas que no eran suyas.

_Al final parece que no soy más que un soldado para ellos_ se dijo a sí misma recordando lo que le había dicho a Krauser hacía no más de una hora; sus palabras eran ciertas, ella hacía el trabajo sucio de otras personas, personas mucho más arriba que ella en la verdadera cadena alimenticia del mundo real y corporativo; ella era enviada a correr el riesgo de morir por dinero, sin una causa verdadera más que un conjunto de papeles manchados de sangre; de repente pensó en el momento en que tuvo el virus G en sus manos y pensó en la destrucción que podría generar, se había preocupado, pero no tenía otra salida más que usarlo para salir de ese maldito lugar… quizás fuera raro de pensar, pero tanto ella como Nicholai siempre se habían sabido víctimas colaterales de Raccoon y del resto de las misiones en las que habían tenido que enfrentarse a molestas armas biológicas que salían de la nada sólo para convertirse en un dolor de cabeza y en un asqueroso blanco que consumía demasiadas balas.

La espía se sintió extraña al entrar en aquel lugar vacío, encendió algunas luces y fue a su cuarto donde encontró aquella pequeña nota que Leon le había enviado hacía tres semanas, casi la había olvidado… casi, suspiró levemente y decidió que era el momento de contestarla, tomó un pequeño papel y escribió su simple mensaje. Pensó que no sería malo pasar y dejarlo ella misma.

-…..-

_Leon disfrutaba del frío, de hecho no era de los que gustaban de vestir grandes y pesados abrigos, quizás solo una chaqueta y nada más; era su amor por el clima invernal de finales de Enero e inicios de Febrero lo que le invitaba a pasar un momento en el balcón de su departamento… por lo visto era el único ser vivo que se encontraba cerca de la calle y él único que decidía meditar un poco mientras el helado aire golpeaba su la piel desnuda de sus brazos, muchos hubiesen pensado que estaría loco por exponerse de esa forma al clima, pero a él le gustaba pasar solo unos minutos así, en un contacto puro con el viento frío que parecía purificarlo de las horrendas memorias que lo acosaban todos los días. Suspiró mirando al vacío, la ciudad estaba tranquila, y sólo era contaminada con el sonido de algunos vehículos y el ladrido amenazante o el aullido lastimero de alguno que otro perro en la distancia._

_Kennedy estaba acostumbrado a esa soledad de la época del año y le gustaba, era su favorita, ya que era el momento del año más propicio para disfrutar de su clima preferido sin escuchar los molestos sonidos de la gente o de autos con música estrepitosa; quizás fue por eso mismo que le sorprendió ver aquel Mustang negro estacionarse del otro lado de la acera, ese no era el tipo de vehículo que uno esperaba ver en esa zona y a Leon le olía mal de entrada, entrecerró los ojos intentando ver quién estaba en el auto. Lentamente la puerta del asiento del conductor se abrió y nada ni nada menos que la mismísima Ada Wong se bajó del mismo._

__Toda una caja de sorpresas_ susurró Leon al verla, quizás ella estaba allí para revisar su departamento o en alguna de esas extrañas acciones en las que de alguna forma él se había visto involucrado últimamente. Como si lo hubiese oído susurrar sobre su persona, la mujer levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron, ella le dio su media sonrisa arrogante y sacó de su pierna lo que parecía ser un arma; Leon abrió los ojos tanto como pudo mientras la mano armada de la espía apuntaba a su posición. Él agente se supo en problemas, estaba desarmado y su única opción era dar un salto hacia atrás y ponerse a cubierto mientras la bala era disparada. Luego el rubio escuchó el sonido de la bala impactar en la pared del balcón._

__Veo que me estabas esperando guapo_ Él abrió lentamente sus ojos sorprendido al escuchar el ronroneo de aquella mujer y lo primero que vio fueron sus zapatos negros de taco alto, subió lentamente la mirada encontrándose con cada porción de su cuerpo esperando ver el cañón del arma apuntándole a la cabeza como lo había hecho en Raccoon, pero el objeto de metal no estaba allí, frente a sus ojos, en su lugar sólo estaba ella observándolo desde la altura, con una ceja arqueada y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.  
_ ¿No usas puertas?_

__No es mi estilo_

* * *

**Sinceramente debo decir que en el capítulo anterior no esperaba recibir ningún review por lo que me sorprendió gratamente recibirlos n.n **

**Kris: amiga como siempre muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo con mis historias, el capítulo como bien sabes es tuyo por la ayuda que me das y el tremendo aguante que me tienes... eres genial n.n**

**snsd9black: wow que gusto que te haya gustado mi fic n.n significa mucho para mi que dejes tu opinón, espero que este capitulo te guste también**

**Fatty: amiga super desaparecida O.o muchas gracias a ti también por todo tu apoyo en mis historias!**

**Nelida: bueno chica como verás no he dejado de escribir ni pretendo hacerlo =P lamento no haberme contactado contigo, pero la página de no deja pasar links o direcciones de correo por lo que sería genial que... o pongas espacios en tu direccion al escribirla aqui (y yo quito los espacios al contactarme contigo) o que te hagas una cuenta en la página... eso sería suaaaave *-* en fin muchas gracias por leerme, significa mucho para mi que te tomes el tiempo de dejarme un review**

**Clan Yuki: por favor no me trates de usted XD no soy vieja jeje pero te agradezco mucho que me hayas puesto en tu lisa de favoritos, no tienes idea de lo que significa para mi estar allí. Gracias por tu apoyo y por dedicar un tiempo para leer y comentar n.n**

**BlackAda: Amiga! yo se que no dejas el review aqui pero me lo das por MP XD XD para mi es realmente lo mismo, te agradezco que me apoyes y leas mis delirios, espero que este capítulo te guste n.n**

**daniel rivas: Igual que BlackAda tu me pasas tus reviews por MP y realmente me encantan *-* es una alegría para mí que mis historias te gusten, gracias por tu apoyo amigo =)  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok... antes que nada... estrenamos portada! yuupiii, gracias Kris. por la imagen :3 a mi me gustó mucho como quedó. Ok ahora sí, me tomó muuucho mucho tiempo hacer esto y se que no es mucho, pero es lo que sale después de... de... bueno no se después de que, pero estoy segura que una gran parte surge en mis de-lirios gripales XD, bien, saben que le agradezco de ante mano por leer y comentar (en caso que lo hagan) y espero que les guste n.n**

**Oh! por cierto... todo lo que pueda pasar en el capítulo... es culpa de Nelida Roquelaure y Kris. XD XD chicas el capitulo es suyo :3**

* * *

Leon se puso de pie sin dificultad y miró a la mujer a los ojos, a él le pareció ver un atisbo de cansancio en su mirada… algo que nunca había visto en ella ni aún en el mismo infierno en el que habían estado años atrás.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ preguntó algo fríamente.

_Pasaba por aquí y recordé que me habías enviado una pequeña nota… muy emotiva por cierto_ la morena no se ocupó en ocultar el sarcasmo en su voz_ y quise venir a devolverte el favor, pero ya que estas aquí creo que voy a poder responderte cara a cara.

_Genial, ven, vas a responderme muchas cosas_ dijo el rubio mientras se encaminaba al interior del apartamento, ella le siguió tranquilamente y no contestó su dicho. Una vez adentro el agente le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento en el sofá frente a una pequeña mesa; él tomó lugar frente a ella_ dime… ¿Qué tuviste que ver con Raccoon?

_Primero que nada, tu vas a preguntar y yo voy a seleccionar que contestar.

_No lo creo.

_Creo que deberías estar contento con el hecho que voy a contestarte algunas preguntas guapo_ Leon suspiró y se levantó, caminó hacia la cocina y regresó con un plato hondo con avellanas en él y lo puso en la mesa. La espía levantó una ceja_ cuando no quieras o no puedas contestar una pregunta… comerás una

_Bien, para contestar a tu pregunta… yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que pasó en Raccoon, sin embargo, mis jefes tuvieron todo que ver

_Entonces tú también_ razonó Kennedy, Ada cerró los ojos, sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

_Vlad III, conocido como Vlad el Empalador fue un príncipe de Wallachia, Rumania en el Siglo XV. Una de sus acciones más conocidas y crueles consistió en erradicar la pobreza invitando a toda la clase social baja a un banquete, cuando todos estaban adentro cerró el salón y lo incendió con todos adentro…

_No te pedí una clase retorcida de historia_ Ada sonrió.

_Mi punto es… muchas de las personas dentro del salón eran también sus trabajadores… dime ¿Tu dirías que ellos tuvieron algo que ver con la decisión y las acciones de Vlad?

_No

_Imagínate que sólo soy una trabajadora del príncipe que ha logrado salir con vida del banquete

_ ¿Estás diciendo que eres una víctima?

_Quizás… te dejaré que tú conjetures mi rol en ese momento_ dijo cruzando las piernas_ ¿Otra pregunta?

_ ¿Para quién trabajas?_ Ada se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó una avellana para llevarla a su boca y masticarla lentamente_ ¿Cómo saliste de Raccoon?

_Me infiltré en un helicóptero

_ ¿Qué hacías en Raccoon?

_Trabajo

_ ¿Qué clase de trabajo?_ la mujer volvió a agarrar uno de los frutos secos para comerlo. Leon frunció el entrecejo_ John, el novio que buscabas ¿eso era cierto?

_Sí y no. Tenía cosas que hacer y entre ellas encontrar a John algo personal_ Eso no era una mentira, la búsqueda de John había sido como una misión secundaria o una excusa, ella sabía que él nunca podría mantenerse con vida por sí mismo, pero dentro suyo mantuvo la secreta esperanza que siguiera vivo… no sabía porque.

_ ¿Quién eres?

_ Ada Wong

_Tu nombre real_ Leon se imaginaba que si ella era una mercenaria entonces ese no debía ser su verdadero nombre; le sorprendió ver la divertida sonrisa en sus labios.

_ Dime guapo ¿Cómo escondes un elefante?_ Kennedy guardó silencio_ naturalmente entre muchos elefantes

El rubio pensó que era una táctica inteligente, él mismo había caído en el juego que ella esperaba lograr con su identidad.

_ En Alemania ¿Quién me atacó?

Ada agarró otro fruto y lo comió, realmente sabía bien, hacía muchos años que no comía algo así y se preguntó ¿Por qué? … no había motivos para no comer avellanas.

_ ¿Qué hacías en Alemania?_ la mujer aún no había terminado de comer el último fruto que había en su boca pero aún así agarró otro del tazón, lo llevo lentamente a sus labios, acarició los mismos con la avellana y se la lanzó al rubio quién, en una gran demostración de reflejos, la atrapó en su boca. Por alguna razón a Ada eso le pareció increíblemente sensual y pensó que algo debía estar mal con ella.

_Trabajo, como te imaginarás

_ ¿Porqué mataste a ese hombre?

_Justicia

_Tú no haces justicia_ la dama frente a él sonrió ante sus palabras.

_La justicia que hago es la única que me importa… la justicia de las leyes no son mi fuerte

_Lo veo. Eres una criminal

_Una muy sensual_ Realmente Wong no se consideraba una criminal pero era divertido jugar con la mente del agente… siempre era tan tierno.

_No puedo negar eso_ le dijo serio y ella le dio una media sonrisa_ ¿Por qué te atacaron la última vez?

_Realmente me gustan estas cosas_ respondió la morena mientras volvía a comer el pequeño fruto.

_Ada… si necesita ayuda, dilo, por favor

_No necesito ayuda… pero dime ¿Porqué te importa?_ Leon se movió incómodo en su asiento y Ada sonrió.

_No quiero que te pase nada malo…_ dijo casi en un susurro

_No es tu trabajo protegerme, ni eres policía ni soy una ciudadana en aprietos

_Quiero ayudarte, Ada… déjame ayudarte_ decía mientras sacaba de la galera algo de valor y se movía directo al asiento de la mujer. Allí estaba él… el caballero de la brillante armadura intentando salvarla a toda costa; en ese momento una parte de ella vio a Lee en los ojos de Leon, pero sacudió la cabeza mínimamente, ahuyentando el doloroso recuerdo para poner en su mente lo que podría ser un doloroso presente.

.-

.

_Leon tenía hasta una necesidad patológica por ayudar a esa mujer, al parecer la imagen de ciudadana inocente y romántica devota que había dado buscando a su novio en un mar de zombies le había tocado el centro del corazón… después de todo ¿Quién no querría una pareja que arriesgara su propia vida con tal de salvarte el culo? Él sí. Sin embargo la historia que ella había dado a conocer hacía algunos años atrás y la que era cierta eran diferentes, pero no importaba mucho, después de todo había que tener en cuenta que no se podía esperar la completa verdad de alguien como ella._

__ ¿Cuál es tu trabajo?_ preguntó más cerca de la mujer sin apartar la mirada._

__Soy mercenaria, Leon, mi trabajo es lo que sea que me ordenen y siempre que me paguen me importa muy poco lo que deba hacer_ su respuesta llevaba una sinceridad que resultó algo dolorosa para el rubio… en lo único que no le hubiera afectado que le mintiera… le dijo la verdad, la tan cruel y fría verdad._

__Me preocupo por ti, no tiene nada de malo…_ dijo casi excusándose_ Te ves cansada ¿Lo estás?_

__No es tu asunto lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, ni tampoco como esté_ el rubio se encogió de hombros._

__En Raccoon ¿Tenías órdenes de matarme?_ preguntó ignorando su último comentario._

__Sí_ otra vez ese dolor que le provocaba la fría sinceridad se hacía presente en él._

__ ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?_ Ada se inclinó a tomar otro pequeño fruto cuando la mano del rubio la detuvo y la misma corriente eléctrica que había sentido la última vez que la tocó, volvió a recorrerlo._

__No tienes opción_ le dijo el agente. Ella sólo cerró los ojos y sonrió, sin romper el contacto._

__Siempre hay una opción, guapo_ le susurró casi al oído, haciendo que su aliento impactase en la piel desnuda del cuello de Leon y provocando una leve presión en su mano como puro acto reflejo._

.-

.-

Para Ada, todo el juego de las avellanas resultaba divertido, interesante y hasta un punto erótico, pero debía admitir que todo llegaba a su fin y momento con Leon, no era la excepción en absoluto, sí, le hubiese gustado quedarse y molestarlo un poco más o sólo pasar un tiempo más con él, por alguna razón, aunque ese rubio siempre la pusiera bajo la lupa y aunque creyera que ella no era más que una criminal, le gustaba estar con él en una situación en la que no hubiera algún peligro tangible como zombies, una mutación o los soldados de Hunk; sin mencionar que disfrutaba enormemente de sus esporádicos toques… tan especiales, tan diferentes a los de cualquier otro hombre pero tan parecidos a los de Lee.

_Para esto no, Ada_ le respondió de la misma forma que ella, casi en un susurro directo en su oído, su acción causó un mínimo estremecimiento en la mujer; de repente, ella quería más… lo deseaba, lentamente y de una forma casi instintiva cerró la distancia entre sus labios y el cuello del rubio; depositando un pequeño y suave beso en él. Al sentir su respuesta en forma de suspiro y de presión en su mano que… por alguna razón ninguno de los dos había movido, ella supo que el rubio no parecía dispuesto a detenerla y la verdad, ella tampoco tenía esas intenciones; hizo un poco más profundo su beso, pellizcando muy suavemente la piel con sus dientes.

.-

.-

_Kennedy dio un suspiro casi imperceptible y aumentó la presión en la mano de la espía, sentir sus labios sobre él se sentía extraño… único y excitante, incluso se sintió algo avergonzado de sus propias reacciones biológicas, pero la verdad había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que había estado con una mujer y no podía evitar sentirse en el cielo con sólo sentir sus labios o su perfume… realmente no supo decir si su respuesta era por el tiempo de soledad o porque se trataba de ella; como fuere, se estaba enloqueciendo y todo por culpa de esa espía que paseaba lentamente sus labios sobre algunos rincones de su piel trazando un recorrido ascendente hasta su mentón y finalmente sus propios labios; él devolvió aquel beso y no pudo evitar compararlo con el de Raccoon, sabía diferente, único… mejor… porque no tenía ese amargo sabor de la angustia, del miedo, de la muerte y la perdición. _

_Su beso se hizo profundo a la vez que Ada se soltaba de su agarre para poner sus manos en su nuca, buscando más contacto y abalanzándose suavemente sobre él, dejándolo casi recostado en aquella incómoda superficie. Los labios de la mujer volvieron a romper el beso para seguir un recorrido sobre su mejilla, directo al lóbulo de su oído donde depositó pequeños mordiscos que le arrancaban al rubio más de un suspiro y de un gemido ahogado._

_Realmente se sentía como un completo idiota, no sabía qué hacer, cualquier movimiento podía arruinarlo todo y eso era lo que menos quería; aunque tampoco era su deseo quedarse como un jodido virgen que no sabía ni siquiera donde ponerla y lo único prudente que podría hacer era sólo explorarla, sentirla, presionarla más contra su cuerpo para disfrutar del momento de sentirse cerca de alguien y para saber que lo que pasaba era real._

.-

.-

Ada sonreía para sus adentros, definitivamente Leon era todo lo contrario a Wesker… una de las cosas que más le gustaba sobre el ex policía era que ella podía dominarlo a su gusto y parecer… la mayoría de las veces y esta, era una de ellas. El rubio no parecía dispuesto a impedir que la fémina siguiera con su tour por su cuerpo pero tampoco parecía muy seguro de que hacer; Wong conocía muy bien a los hombres como para decir que el pobre hombre estaba nervioso y lo único que necesitaba era relajarse un poco, eventualmente pasaría en la medida en la que ella siguiera con su juego, en algún punto su instinto masculino debía reaccionar. Ella retornaba al punto de partida en el cuello del, ahora agente gubernamental, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de aquella prenda liviana que tapaba su bien formado cuerpo, Ada lo acariciaba, disfrutaba sentirlo estremecerse ante su toque, se veía tan vulnerable… tan… novato y eso tenía una cierta sensualidad oculta que traía de vuelta las memorias de Raccoon City, quizás fue por eso que se sorprendió cuando sintió las fuertes y ásperas manos del rubio en la piel bajo su blusa y más aún cuando un tirón en la misma le indicó las intenciones de Leon a las que ella no se resistiría, por lo que lo ayudó en la tarea. Una media sonrisa satisfecha se dibujó en sus labios al ver la expresión del inocente rubio que lucía como un jovencito casto y eso hacía todo aún más excitante para Ada, ella lo ayudó a sacarse su camiseta y finalmente la piel de ambos hizo contacto, el calor se expandía por sus cuerpos mientras sus caricias se hacían más profundas, más desesperadas; se necesitaban el uno al otro, la lujuria se apoderaba de ellos… y luego, sucedió; una llamada llegó al comunicador de Ada, ella se apartó de Leon rápidamente y se puso de pie, el aparato aún sonaba.

_ ¿Tienes que contestar?_ preguntó entre frustrada y confundido mientras la observaba ponerse su blusa de nuevo.

_Sí ¿Te importaría…?

_Descuida_ Leon se levantó del sofá y se encaminó a la habitación contigua.

_Diga_ contestó ella con voz fría.

.-

.-

_Si bien había tenido respuestas, no eran tantas como las que esperaba, pero ese, era el momento oportuno para tener algunas. Kennedy se pegó a la pared de la habitación para poder escuchar cada una de las palabras de la mujer._

__ ¿Dónde estás?_ una voz grave con un acento ruso se escuchó del otro lado_

__No es importante… ¿Qué sucede?_

__Wesker te quiere en la base_ Leon no sabía quién era ese tal Wesker, pero le parecía haber oído alguna que otra de él… lo averiguaría pronto._

__ ¿No es un poco tarde para trabajar?_

__Ven_

.-

.-

Era frustrante tener que dejar todo así, le hubiese encantado seguir con Leon, pero no podía permitirse eso; tenía que volver a la Organización, de seguro algo había pasado, de lo contrario, Nicholai no habría llamado.

_Lo siento, guapo, pero debo irme_ le dijo cuando lo vio aparecer nuevamente.

_Haz lo que tengas que hacer_ respondió, ella se dirigió al balcón como un acto reflejo_ Ada… usa la puerta

_Claro

Apenas entró en su auto, condujo unas cuantas cuadras para quedar lo suficientemente alejada de Leon y contactó con el ruso… debía haber alguna razón para interrumpirla en un momento como ese.

_ ¿Qué fue lo que lo que pasó?

_Que no te dejas de joder con Kennedy

_ ¿Me estás espiando?

_No realmente, sólo llamé para saber si estabas haciendo lo que prometiste y no lo hacías entonces había que sacarte de allí y sobre saber que estabas con él… bueno, era de esperarse. En fin, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante, llegaré a tu casa enseguida

_ ¿Y Sherry?

_Está bien, aún no despierta

_Bien, nos vemos allá_ la comunicación se cortó y Ada se preguntó qué era lo que resultaba tan importante y tan secreto que debía ser hablado fuera de las instalaciones de la organización y fuera de los oídos y del ojo avizor de Wesker.

Ella era una buena conductora y las calles por la noche estaban casi desiertas lo que le permitía levantar una buena velocidad sin problemas y, en menos de una hora ya había realizado un viaje de casi 2 horas.

Cuando giró el pomo de la puerta, supo que algo andaba mal, el aire era pesado y olía a un peligro inminente, ella se movió dentro del lugar sigilosamente… había alguien adentro, pero no podía decir quién.

.-

.-

_Realmente era una sorpresa que Ada tuviera un sistema de seguridad tan básico y fácil de desactivar… no parecía que fuera tan paranoica como debía de ser y era su responsabilidad enseñarle a cuidarse un poco más._

_No pasó mucho hasta que ella llegó a casa e inmediatamente notó su presencia, bien, eso era bueno, al menos podía decir su sentido de alerta aún funcionada tan bien como siempre._

.-

.-

Sea quien fuere que estuviera en la casa estaba detrás de ella y quizás, armado, en cierta forma, Ada lamentaba las acciones de la persona, se había metido en el lugar equivocado, con la persona equivocada y definitivamente en el momento equivocado…

* * *

**Si, si, se que no fue muy largo XD perdón, perdon, prometo que el siguiente será mas largo... pero ¿Quién carajos está en la casa de Ada y porque? hum... buena pregunta XD**

**Bien, no hace falta decir que les agradezco por leer y dejarme sus hermosos revs Fatty, Nelida, Kris y Kmich graaacias n.n**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, ok lo sé... más de un mes desde la última actualización... me siento mal por ello, de verdad! (jejeje) bieeen este capítulo quizás les parezca algo aburrido, pero, como siempre digo, tooodo tiene su finalidad, ya verán el sentido de este cap luego. De todas formas espero que les agrade y mil disculpas por la demora!**

P.D: Noten mis guiones de diálogo... los cambié LOL

* * *

Sea quien fuere que estuviera en la casa estaba detrás de ella y quizás, armado, en cierta forma, Ada lamentaba las acciones de la persona, se había metido en el lugar equivocado, con la persona equivocada y definitivamente en el momento equivocado…

No fue fácil esquivar el primer golpe que llegó directo por la espalda, no sabía quién era, pero era un maldito cobarde y jodidamente rápido; casi tanto como ella misma. La morena atacó a la sombras, sin golpear nada, pero a juzgar por la pequeña ráfaga de aire que sintió en sus dedos, su oponente había esquivado su ataque. Una patada en la parte trasera de rodilla le hizo perder suficiente estabilidad y un golpe en su pecho seguido del peso de su atacante sobre ella fijó pesadamente su destino en el suelo.

Las manos de la espía fueron directamente al cuello de la persona, pero el muy bastardo o tenía un extraño y felino don que le permitía ver en la oscuridad o conocía sus movimientos… esas eran las explicaciones lógicas que la morena podía dar como respuesta al hecho que ahora tenía sus manos por encima de la cabeza detenidas en una certera llave que le impedía moverse.

Ada gruñó y se preparó para recibir el golpe de gracia… sin embargo la mano de su asesino se dirigió directo a sus cabellos negros y comenzó a revolverlos… entonces lo supo. Atrapó entre sus piernas a la persona sobre ella y con un fuerte impulso, las posiciones cambiaron.

─Pensé que nunca ibas a hacerlo ─ esa voz femenina y burlona resonó en el lugar.

─Odio que me toquen el cabello ─ gruñó.

─Y pensar que tuve que hacerlo para que reacciones… me decepcionas un poco, hermana─ pensé que estarías más alerta, tuve al menos tres oportunidades de matarte.

El sonido del pomo de la puerta al girar llamó la atención de ambas, pero ninguna se movió; alguien más entró y encendió la luz como si nada.

─Esto… es… tan excitante ─ dijo el ruso con una sonrisa al ver la escena que se desarrollaba a sus pies.

─Jodete ─ exclamó Ada al levantarse ─ ¿Qué haces aquí, Lisa?

─ ¿Necesito invitación para ver a mi hermana?

─Estás aquí por algo, dime que es

─Vaya, tienes tremendo carácter… y todo porque te toqué el cabello… sí que eres emocional─ resopló la castaña. Quizás sí se le había ido la mano con lo que le hizo, sabía muy bien como le afectaba todo ese asunto desde lo ocurrido con Lee.

─Lisa y yo estamos aquí porque tenemos que hablarte de algo ─ la morena guardó silencio, indicándole que continúe ─ La creación de armas biológicas tiene que parar.

─No es nuestro asunto, Nicholai… tampoco el tuyo Lisa… nosotros sólo hacemos nuestro trabajo

─No, tú y Nicholai son víctimas de lo sucedido en Raccoon… ¿Quieres que algo así vuelva a pasar? ─ Ada no contestó, la respuesta era obvia, no lo quería y entrecerró los ojos en respuesta ─lo sabía.

─Ada… es el momento de hacer las cosas bien ─ dijo Nicholai

─ ¿En qué momento las hicimos mal? ¿tú crees que nosotros somos responsables de lo sucedido? No lo somos… sólo estábamos en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado, las cosas no debían salir así… no había forma que supiéramos que Hunk mataría a Birkin haciendo que ese maldito enfermo se inyectara su propio virus, el brote no estaba previsto.

─Ahora podemos estar en el lugar correcto… en el momento correcto. Sabes que Wesker necesita ser detenido ─ las palabras del ruso eran estúpidamente ciertas; en cierta forma Albert era su monstruo personal, ella era quién lo había convertido en esa figura humanoide con algún pequeño vestigio de humanidad al darle el virus para poder salir de ese maldito infierno.

─Yo detendré a Wesker

─ ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? ─ el sarcasmo en la voz de Nicholai era notable.

─Mira, trabajo para Derek C. Simmons─ empezó Lisa

─ ¿Seguridad nacional? ─ Ada levantó una ceja, sabía que Leon también trabajaba para él; su hermana sonrió.

─Algo así, el sujeto apesta a dinero y tiene la extraña necesidad de "proteger un balance en el mundo" o algo así, ya sabes que no me importa mientras ponga los ceros que me gustan. El punto es que se está investigando un nuevo tipo de infección en España… supuse que Wesker te enviaría a ti…

─Te equivocas hermana, lo único que debo hacer es interceptar las comunicaciones que salgan de ese pueblo en España, Wesker le dio la misión a un soldado─ interrumpió la morena.

─ Lo sé, Nicholai, me lo dijo. Mira, la organización de Simmons está muy interesada en el trabajo de ambos… es tiempo de hacer lo correcto Ada, lo sabes, Wesker está haciendo relaciones con Tricell, si consigue una muestra de lo que sea que se está cocinando en España, será imparable

─ ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? ─ preguntó la Wong menor; Lisa tenía razón en cada de sus palabras.

─Los presentaré a ambos en la organización y les dirán sus tareas, en ningún momento se les pedirá que abandonen su lugar con Wesker…

─Pero sí que lo traicionemos ─ Ada terminó la frase.

─Sí ─ la voz de Lisa fue tan determinada como siempre lo había sido ─ no veo la razón por la que deba molestarte traicionarlo, Ada… los mercenarios no…

─No sentimos culpa ─ terminó nuevamente con la más grande de las mentiras de su profesión… sí que tenían culpas y muchas… en especial ella y Lisa lo sabía, una vez más había puesto el dedo en la llaga, pero era necesario hacer eso para que su hermana menor pudiera despertar y oler el café. Allí afuera había una guerra y era su momento de meterse más en la batalla.

─Exacto. Por la mañana iremos a ver a mi jefe─ dijo Lisa antes de levantarse y dirigirse a una de las habitaciones. Ada levantó una ceja.

─ ¿Vas a quedarte aquí? ─ preguntó con su típico sarcasmo.

─ ¿Pretendes que vaya a un hotel?

─Sí…

─Olvídalo, no lo haré, me quedaré aquí contigo

─Podrías quedarte conmigo Lisa ─ sonrió Nicholai

─O tú podrías quedarte conmigo aquí ─ la castaña le guiñó un ojo al rubio haciendo que su sonrisa se hiciera más grande.

─Hagan lo que quieran ─ dijo Ada con un gruñido. Mientras tomaba a la pequeña gata en sus brazos y se dirigía a la salida.

─ ¿A dónde vas con esa bola de pelos? ─ preguntó la Wong mayor.

─Iré a la organización, ustedes hagan lo que quieran aquí, viviré allí un tiempo, cuando Sherry despierte comenzará su entrenamiento.

─ ¿Qué pasó con Sherry? ─ un mínimo tono de preocupación apareció en la voz de Lisa, estimaba a Sherry.

─Wesker hizo unas pruebas con el virus en su cuerpo y casi muere, está en un coma…─ explicó Nicholai y Ada lo fulminó con la mirada, ella jamás le había contado a nadie sobre el virus en el cuerpo de Sherry; los ojos de Lisa destellaron un segundo ante las palabras de Nicholai.

─Lisa no necesita explicaciones Nicholai─ interrumpió fríamente─ estaré allá

Y luego simplemente dejó el lugar, puso al animal en el auto y condujo a su destino, a veces le sorprendía como esa felina podía viajar con tanta facilidad, Ada no sabía de muchos gatos a los que les gustaran los viajes en auto… de hecho… no sabía nada sobre gatos, sólo sabía sobre la suya y a ella le gustaba viajar y molestar a Wesker; la morena siempre pensó que su mascota podía sentir esa extraña aura felina que el rubio despedía, él siempre fingía que le molestaba tener al animal cerca, pero una vez Ada lo había visto acariciándola… aunque había sido hacía mucho tiempo… cuando aún quedaba humanidad en él.

Wong suspiró e intentó recordar al hombre por el que alguna vez había sentido algo más fuerte que atracción y algo menos que amor… ese hombre que siempre ocultaba sus hermosos ojos, otrora grises o azulados (dependiendo de la luz, ella, particularmente siempre los había visto grises, como un día nublado, pero a veces parecía que el cielo en sus ojos se despejaba y dejaba ver un pálido azul) detrás de oscuros lentes de sol. Sonrió y sintió una punzada de culpa ante el recuerdo de la primera vez que vio sus ojos… luego de su primer beso en un vacío laboratorio, momentos antes que Jonh entrara en escena.

Definitivamente Ada Wong tenía demasiadas culpas en su interior, pero Jonh y Lee eran las más grandes. Jonh por su inocencia, no se merecía todo lo que ella le había hecho… era un buen hombre que le había regalado cariño sincero; y Lee… Lee había sido todo para ella, su luna y estrellas, el primer hombre y el único que podría decir que había ¿amado? Bueno… no sabía si amar, pero sí estaba segura que lo quería…

Las memorias de ese jovencito de cabellos tan negros como los de ella, sus ojos marrones… ¿o eran miel?... ya no recordaba mucho de sus rasgos, pero nunca olvidaría su sonrisa capaz de iluminar el mundo… una sonrisa ahora apagada, unos ojos ahora cegados y esas hebras negras que en las que jamás volvería a enredar sus dedos.

─Un trato justo… no volveré a tocar el tuyo y nadie volverá a tocar el mío ─ susurró para ese fantasma del pasado que aún estaba atado a su espalda, unido a ella por los restos de ese lazo invisible… ese lazo que parecía empezar a disiparse junto con las memorias en algún momento vívidas, esas memorias que mil veces había luchado por olvidar y por las que ahora luchaba por recordar.

Wong suspiró y se pasó la yema de los dedos sobre su corto cabello, siempre corto desde _ese_ día, como si ese simple acto reflejo le hiciera olvidar todas y cada una de las cosas que pasaban por su mente, pero era imposible; aunque el sonido de su voz se distorsionaba y el color de su ojos se difuminaba junto con alguno que otro rasgo de su cuerpo, Lee siempre estaba presente.

Cuando llegó a su habitación en la organización, luego de ir a ver a una Sherry aún inconsciente; se tumbó en la cama en la que tantas veces cierto rubio había yacido con ella sólo hasta que ella se dormía… al fin y al cabo cuando despertaba, siempre estaba sola. Ada se enredó en las sábanas y dejó que su esas memorias agridulces de su pasado llegaran a ella.

.-

.-

─ ¿Por qué estaba tan molesta? ─ preguntó Nicholai depositando un suave beso en la cabeza de la mujer entre sus brazos.

─Porque le toqué el cabello…─ susurró en respuesta, se le había ido la mano, aún después de tantos años, a la morena le seguía afectando de alguna manera todo lo sucedido.

─ ¿Y eso qué? ─ volvió a preguntar, la verdad el ruso se había preguntado alguna vez porqué su amiga nunca optaba por dejarse crecer un poco el cabello pero pensó que no se trataba más que de una simple cuestión de comodidad en las misiones.

─Verás… mi hermana no es para nada tan fría como parece, hace algún tiempo, unos años mejor dicho, ella…

─ ¿Es por ese tal Lee? ─ Al escuchar el nombre, Lisa levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los grisáceos ojos del rubio, le sorprendió que él supiera algo… al parecer Ada confiaba en ese guapo ruso y a ella le gustaba eso.

─ ¿Qué sabes de él?

─Sólo que está muerto y que ella lo quería, aunque no veo la relación…─ Lisa no supo si el platinado iba a seguir o no con la oración y ciertamente le importó una mierda, silenció sus palabras y se tragó las palabras que él pretendía decir al posar sus labios sobre los suyos. No sabía que había en él… tan atractivo, tan feroz pero con ese toque oculto de una inocencia que sólo ella podía ver.

─A la mierda el pasado ─ volvió a decir Gianovaef cuando el beso se rompió, él no era un partidario de la castidad, luego de Irina había habido algunas mujeres pasajeras que se presentaron en sus horas solitarias, ellas siempre iban tentadas por la promesa siempre cumplida de una jugosa paga que podía crecer de acuerdo a la calidad del tiempo y las experiencias compartidas; sin embargo algo era seguro, si Lisa hubiese sido una de esas mujeres cuyo calor y tiempo se rentaba por hora, seguramente Nicholai habría quedado en la ruina, su sabor era adictivo, su presencia era llamativa y atrapante… el tiempo que pasaban juntos, de haberlo pagado habría sido merecedor de la propina más grande que hubiera dado.

─Me gusta como piensas─ le sonrió antes de hundirse en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro del ruso.

.-

─_Me encanta tu cabello _─_ decía un jovencito de rasgos asiáticos, alto y delgado mientras acariciaba la larga cabellera negra de una joven de su edad mientras ella jugaba a armar y desarmar rápidamente una pistola de 9 mm._

─_Lo sé… lo dices mucho _─_ respondió casi con desinterés._

─_Deja de jugar con eso, préstame atención _─_ reclamó en tono burlón al momento que tomaba las piezas de metal de las manos de la chica._

─_Hey _─_ protestó ella _─ _dame eso Lee_

─_No, ya has jugado mucho y es mi turno, ¿Cuál es tu record?_

─_Un minuto_

─_Lo haré en menos_─_ se burló y comenzó a ensamblar el arma, como era de esperarse, terminó en menos de un minuto._

_Ada Wong le sonrió, sólo le sonreía a él y en momentos en los que sólo estaban los dos, ella no reía en público, es más casi ni hablaba… la verdad, tampoco Lee; muy pocas personas conocían la profundidad de su voz, o esa tonalidad cantarina cuando se reía. Lo bueno era que Ada sí conocía esos pequeños detalles de su "amigo" de la infancia que se entrenaba junto con ella en las artes de la muerte._

─_ ¿Viste? No es complicado, no sé porque te tardas tanto _─_ sonrió mientras depositaba un suave beso en la mejilla de la chica. _

─_Quizás sólo no quiero dejarte en ridículo… _─_ le respondió en su tono burlón y misterioso que le impedía a Lee saber si sólo lo estaba molestando o si estaba siendo sincera. _

─_ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no quieres dejarme en ridículo? No es justo que me digas eso, estás fanfarroneando _─_ ella sólo le dedicó otra de esas suaves sonrisas que tanto le gustaban a él, entre pícaras y tímidas, mostrando ese lado que sólo él conocía._

_.-_

_.-_

Los recuerdos de esos momentos cortos eran dolorosas, principalmente porque ya casi no recordaba pequeños detalles que antes había tenido muy en cuenta; al menos aún recordaba las sensaciones, la primera vez que sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella, la primera vez que él entró en ella, la primera vez que sintió sus manos en su cuerpo, sus suspiros, el sudor de ambos mezclándose junto con el nerviosismo… bien, definitivamente no era el momento para traer a su mente ese tipo de recuerdos que sin duda tenían ese sabor tan agridulce en su boca.

A veces Lee le hacía falta, él siempre tenía ese tono de voz tan calmado que por un segundo le hacía olvidar las situaciones en las que todo parecía extraño o a punto de destruirse por completo.

.-

─_Debiste dejarme e irte con el resto _─_ gruñó Lee, Ada bufó, su equipo los había abandonado al ver la herida de Lee; ella no lo dejaría solo. _

─_No_─_ respondió fría intentando ignorar el lacerante dolor en su brazo que dificultaba la posibilidad de cargar con el cuerpo de su compañero._

─_Maldita sea, mujer, déjame_─_ volvió a gruñir _─_ van a matarte si te encuentran_

─_Cállate _─_ siseó Ada._

─_Suficiente de esto _─_ dijo fastidiado mientras hacía un tortuoso movimiento para liberarse del agarre de la chica que lo sostenía; su cuerpo cayó pesadamente al suelo y él lanzó un respingo de dolor. Ella se arrodilló a su lado, la sangre manaba de la herida en su brazo, la carne alrededor de la misma comenzaba a tomar un color negruzco, sin duda iba a infectarse, pero eso no era algo que le importara a Ada, ella se veía mucho más preocupada por intentar fútilmente de detener el sangrado de la pierna de Lee… esa pierna ahora inútil, un gran trozo de músculos y hueso pesado que no hacía más que alejar a la morena de la vida._

─_Vamos, levántate _

─_No… no… Ada… no me levantaré, ya no puedo_

─_Sí puedes, vamos Lee, saldremos juntos_─_ el joven sonrió, le hubiese gustado tanto escapar con ella, pero ya sabía que era imposible, su visión se tornaba borrosa y si se seguía moviendo sólo empeoraría y no quería que eso pasara porque si no, no podría ver su rostro bien definido… y eso era lo que él quería, verla bien por última vez, irse con el recuerdo de sus ojos, con el sabor de sus labios, con el calor de su cuerpo…_

─_Ada… por favor, ya basta, sabes que no lo lograré, no me lastimes más con tus esperanzas _─_ decía suavemente mientras su piel perdía el color y el suelo metálico ganaba uno nuevo._

─_Lee… vive…_─_ susurró, claro que ella sabía que él no lo haría, pero tenía la esperanza de sacarlo de allí, aunque sea su cuerpo…_

─_No… tú tienes que vivir y no podrás hacerlo si cargas conmigo… lárgate de aquí_

─_Sabes que no lo haré_

─_No me moveré_

─_No seas terco_

─_Tú no seas terca y vete, ¿no entiendes que quiero que vivas?_

─_Quiero salir de aquí cont…_─_ en un doloroso esfuerzo el moreno atrajo a su compañera consigo y le dio el último beso, amargo porque sabía a despedida, dulce porque sabía a cariño y agrio porque sabía a muerte._

─_Nunca te lo he dicho… pero te amo…_─_ sonrió Lee con dificultad, su piel ya estaba más pálida de lo normal y fría, los labios que Ada había besado hacía unos segundos estaban resquebrajados y morados; la luz de sus ojos se apagaba a cada segundo, la vida se escapaba de él como el agua se escapaba del cuenco de las manos… no había nada que pudieran hacer._

─_No hacía falta que lo dijeras…_─_ susurró ella, el olor a muerte se hacía más intenso en el lugar, ese estúpido hedor los había seguido desde el momento en el que la bala penetró en Lee… pero ahora ya era mucho más fuerte, les anunciaba lo que ya sabían, se burlaba de ellos._

─_Lo… pensé… cada… día…_─_ volvió murmurar con sus últimas fuerzas._

─_Descansa_─_ le dijo Ada mientras acariciaba su cabello, ahora no estaba tan suave como de costumbre, estaba algo sucio por la tierra y el sudor, pero aún así a ella le gustaba. _

─_Vive _─_ respondió luego de dedicarle una leve sonrisa y entonces cerró sus ojos para no volver a abrirlos; cuando su respiración cesó, Wong supo que todo rastro de vida había abandonado el cuerpo de ese compañero tan especial. No quería dejarlo, no podía… él se merecía algo mucho mejor que estar allí… Ada volvió a cargarlo, ahora el peso era mayor y ella jadeaba en cada paso; la herida en su brazo no hacía más que empeorar, el dolor le llevaba a presionar los dientes para concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el líquido rojo que fluía del agujero en su piel… en ese momento el rojo era su color menos favorito en el mundo, pero seguramente se le pasaría al salir de aquel maldito lugar y cargarse a todos y cada uno de los traidores que dejaron a Lee._

_El sonido de unos pasos apresurados que resonaban en el metálico suelo le arrancaron un quejido ¿es que la situación no podía empeorar un poco más? Lee muerto, ella herida, y a juzgar por los pasos eran al menos tres enemigos los que se acercaban; miró su pistola… sólo seis balas y el último cargador de diez… se maldijo por haber permitido que su "equipo" se llevara las armas… debió haberlos matado a todos. _

_Wong gruñó frustrada, no podía seguir cargando el cuerpo inerte de Lee, no podía hacerles frente a todos con tan pocas balas… su única opción era salir de allí con el mayor sigilo posible y el cadáver se lo impedía._

─_Lo siento _─_ susurró en la frente del cuerpo frío para luego depositar un pequeño beso en ese lugar, la piel que hizo contacto con sus labios estaba fría y casi dura. Ada dejó el cuerpo en el suelo, arrancó el reloj de la muñeca de Lee y continuó su camino._

_.-_

_.-_

Ella bufó molesta mientras acariciaba el lomo de la gata que ronroneaba sonoramente a su lado.

─Me pareció escuchar a ese animal aquí

─ ¿Nunca tocas antes de entrar? ─ preguntó molesta sin abrir los ojos.

─ ¿Debería?

─Sí ─ no estaba de humor para tolerar lo que sea que Wesker quisiera decir o hacer.

─No lo haré. ¿Has avanzado algo en el caso de España?

─Nada ha salido de ese pueblo

─No te he visto trabajar ─Wong gruñó en respuesta y se levantó de la cama.

─He estado trabajando pero continuaré ahora… ─ Pasó junto al rubio sin decir palabra alguna y él sólo se quedó allí parado, siendo el único movimiento el que realizó para reacomodar sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz.

El reloj marcaba las 3:50 am habían pasado al menos tres horas y no había habido movimiento en la puta pantalla… todo era una pérdida de tiempo, valioso tiempo que podría utilizar en descansar para eliminar esas feas bolsas que comenzaban a formarse bajos sus ojos.

Ada resopló una última vez y se levantó a buscar una taza de café que la ayudara a mantenerse en pie para las siguientes horas en vela que le esperaban. Cuando regresó con la humeante taza repleta del líquido negro, sonrió.

─Al fin─ susurró para sí misma con tono victorioso.

* * *

**Bien, ahora mi momento favorito :3 responder revs!**

Miss Wong: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que te siga gustando n.n

**Nelida Roquelaure: miau miau miau mia mia miau XDD gracias por tu apoyo *-* y creo que ya puedes dejar de odiarme en secreto XD**

**Fatty rose malfoy: jejejeje ojalá te guste amiga!**

**Motoko Draculia: O.o no odies a mi lindo Nicholai! yo lo amo! XD por cierto gracias por tu ayuda en este cap!**

**Kmich: Gracias sis! :D espero que te guste**

**Kris. : *-* aquí aquí aquí taaaa no odies a mi hermoso Nicholai... nadie lo comprende XDD odiame a mi :yaoming: (shut me acostumbré a los memes contigo XD que vaa!)**

**Una ayuda para ti (o será para mi? XDD lol lo siento no pude resistirme): ewe no se si leíste toda la historia o no... pero de todas formas ya arreglé lo de los guiones y sinceramente no es por que no lo supiera simplemente me daba una flojera terrible copiar y pegar el guión :P**

**En fin... ¿alguna idea de qué sucede ahora? ._. yo no... y eso que escribo la historia (nah yo si sé pero quiero escuchar sus ideas). Gracias por leer y dejar sus revs! son muy importantes para mi!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok, despues de tal ausencia quiero que este cap esté dedicado a mis amigas Kris. y Kmich, bueno, no tengo nada más que decir que no les haya dicho y espero que les guste a ustedes y a todos los que leen este delirio. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, saben que significa muchisimo para mi n.n**

* * *

Ada resopló una última vez y se levantó a buscar una taza de café que la ayudara a mantenerse en pie para las siguientes horas en vela que le esperaban. Cuando regresó con la humeante taza repleta del líquido negro, sonrió.

─Al fin─ susurró para sí misma con tono victorioso.

_"Fernando: Tenías razón, en este maldito lugar están cada vez peor, el viejo Saddler está obsesionado con la investigación; no sabes lo bien que hiciste en dejar esta mierda y huir, ojalá hubiese ido contigo. No tengo mucho tiempo, he intentado enviar todo tipo de señales y salir de aquí pero estos bastardos me escoltan en todo momento; no puedo cagar sin que Saddler y el enano del castillo se enteren. Por favor ayúdame._

_ Luis"_

Tenía lo que quería y ahora la travesía por saber que mierda haría con la información comenzaba en su mente; Wesker sólo quería la muestra para regodearse en su poderío, para ser más fuerte y convertirse en un monstruo completamente, ¿lo malo de eso? Él perdería su humanidad y ciertamente, ella no quería perderlo; ahora era casi un monstruo pero algo del hombre que ella había conocido aún quedaba dentro de él… y no podía arriesgarse a perderlo del todo. Wesker necesitaba ser detenido.

─Lo tengo─ dijo casi en un ronroneo victorioso cuando su hermana contestó del otro lado de la línea.

─No… pudiste… esperar… hasta… mañana─ la voz de Lisa sonaba agitada, al parecer, Ada había interrumpido algo.

─Te llamará luego─ la voz del ruso entre jadeos reemplazó a la de la Wong mayor para luego cortar la comunicación.

─No es justo─ bufó para sí misma frustrada, ese maldito ruso la sacaba de su momento para tener el propio… simplemente no era justo; pero bueno, ya se vengaría de ello. Por lo pronto, iría a ver a Sherry una vez más antes de dormir.

Entró en la sala de enfermería, Ada sabía que la rubia no moriría, lo sentía en el aire… podía olerlo, no obstante quería comprobar que todo estuviera bien… sólo para asegurarse.

─Parece que quisieras follarte a esa niña─ la voz ronca de Krauser rompió el silencio ¿es que ese hijo de puta no tenía mejores cosas que hacer?

─ ¿Es que no duermes? ─ dijo apretando los dientes y evidenciando su molestia.

─Estaba durmiendo, hasta que unos tacones de zorra me despertaron, vine a ver y mira que te encuentro queriendo abusar de una chiquilla en coma… igual no te culpo, yo también lo haría─ sonrió perversamente mientras se acercaba a la rubia; un gruñido se escapó de la garganta de la mercenaria seguido del filo de un cuchillo cerca de la piel del soldado. Su sonrisa se amplió.

─Como te acerques más…

─ ¿Qué? ¿Vas a matarme? ─ se burló ─ ¿Qué crees que dirá Wesker?

─No me hagas reir, encontrará otro soldado mil veces mejor antes que hayan sacado tu cuerpo de aquí ─ la sonrisa burlona desapareció de las facciones del rubio ─ eres prescindible… un peón sacrificable

─Eres igual que yo

─Para nada, tú y yo jamás seremos iguales, tú eres un soldado de plomo, simple como eso, eres una ficha, un chivo expiatorio y nunca serás más que eso; así que comprende tu lugar ─ siseó amenazante, alguien debía poner a ese bastardo en su sitio; se estaba creyendo demasiado.

.-

.-

_Lo que ella decía no era cierto, no podía confiar en sus palabras mentirosas, no podía tomar enserio nada que saliera de sus ladinos labios; él estaba allí por un simple motivo… revivir Umbrella de las cenizas, devolverle al mundo de locos el estado civilizado que la compañía ofrecía… un nuevo mundo, una nueva sociedad, pura, limpia, ordenada, donde la escoria como esa mujer (y las tantas otras a las que él había asesinado) sería eliminada de una vez por todas… en esa nueva sociedad, el honor del más fuerte se elevaría, los hombres serían respetados por sus habilidades en el campo de batalla; sin duda Umbrella ofrecía una cura para todas las enfermedades y él, Jack Krauser, no dejaría que una zorra vestida de rojo arruinara todo._

_Desde que la vio por primera vez supo, por su aroma que no era de fiar, era una traidora, desleal, mataría a quién fuera con tal de conseguir sus objetivos… lo bueno, era que él era como ella, la conocía, su calaña le era familiar y sabía que todo era sencillo con esa fémina, o la mataba él primero o ella lo mataría a él. Y no estaba dispuesto a morir bajo las garras de esa zorra, pero necesitaba conocerla, llevarla a sus límites… no sería fácil pero mierda que lo haría._

_─Mientes ─ le dijo fríamente; él no era sólo un soldado más para Wesker, él lo había llamado específicamente para el asunto de España, para ganarse la confianza de Saddler, para averiguar sobre ese bendito lo que sea que ayudaría a sus planes de un nuevo mundo de orden._

_─No eres tan importante como para que deba ocultarte información _

_─Lo soy para Wesker_

_─Claro ─ respondió con sorna y desinterés mientras se acercaba a la cama de la niña… si mataba a la niña, eso de seguro le jodería y como siempre decía, para salvar varias vidas, siempre algunas debían perderse y ya que esa pérdida era inexorable ¿porqué no disfrutar del hermoso acto de robar una vida?. _

_Ya se encargaría de ver cómo le daba una lección a esa espía, nadie le decía esas cosas y se salía con la suya; pero bueno, de momento sólo le dedicó su característico bufido y se retiró del endemoniado lugar para tumbarse en su fría y dura cama. La deliciosa imagen del cuerpo de la morena bañado en su propia sangre… roja como sus vestidos… invadió su mente y respiró hondo, chasqueó la lengua, se relamió, dibujó en su mente las mil maneras en las que podía matarla, torturarla y disfrutar haciéndolo. _

_Su cuello era muy pequeño, podría romperlo fácilmente, podría ahogarla… podría sólo estrellar su cráneo contra una pared y sentir la excitante sensación de los huesos romperse bajo sus dedos y de hundirlos en la materia gris alguna vez protegida por ese casco tan frágil. Todas esas maneras de dibujar una hermosa muerte para un ser detestable le provocaban una gama de placeres que comenzaban a reflejarse en cierta parte de su cuerpo y ahora… debería ocuparse de eso, lo bueno era que tenía todo un repertorio de ideas (y una fluida imaginación) que le ayudarían en la, ahora, dura tarea bajo su cintura. _

.-

.-

Wong agradeció que ese hijo de puta de raíz saliera del cuarto, no quería tener que matarlo, si, naturalmente lo haría en algún momento, pero por alguna razón, Wesker aún creía en la utilidad de ese soldadito y ciertamente, ella podría encontrarle algo útil también, después de todo, todas las personas podían ser usadas. Pero de todas formas no iba a pensar en ello, frente a sus ojos estaba algo mucho más importante que un juguete.

─Sólo vive, no me decepciones ─ le susurró antes de pasar su mano por las hebras doradas del cabello de la niña.

.-

.-

Ella estaba recostada en medio de la oscuridad que reinaba en ese lugar, no había nada ni nadie, ni un solo sonido, ni un murmullo, ni una luz… sólo ella y sus más recónditos pensamientos, esos pensamientos que hacía años no la acosaban, pensamientos que sólo la llevaban al miedo, a la inseguridad… a la soledad, esa soledad que la abrazaba, que le regalaba su aliento helado y mortífero, que la invitaba a moverse con ella y dejar ese lugar tomada de su mano; había momentos en los que sentía que lo mejor era tomar esa mano, por que mostraba la única salida de ese helado infierno, pero había otra cosa, algo en la lejanía que le impedía hacerlo… algo que sólo podía oír o sentir cuando ese aliento letal y deprimente se acercaba más a ella, cuando la tentaba.

En esos momentos tan específicos podía oir algo… un sonido alentador que cortaba el silencio en la distancia como un afilado cuchillo; al principio no podía distinguir esos murmullos especiales en la distancia, pero su sonido se afinó… mejoró y comenzó a reconocer… eran sólo dos palabras sueltas… primero reconoció la segunda "vive" tiempo después… la primera era "sólo"… a veces sonaba como una petición y otras como una orden, una orden que debía cumplir… lo sentía en sus huesos.

Sherry intentó recordar que orden debía darle a su cerebro para que este lograr mover sus músculos y se sintió feliz al ver que aún tenía el control sobre algunos de sus miembros; pudo mover sus falanges y otros músculos en espasmos torpes que se sentían como el mismo cielo. Con cada movimiento que lograba hacer esas palabras se escuchaban más fuertes y firmes, más cercanas y más exigentes… entonces reconoció esa voz que otrora le hubiese sonado aún más familiar que la de su difunta y desinteresada madre (cuya voz y figura empezaba a perderse en el mar de sus memorias), era la voz de la mujer que le había enseñado el verdadero valor de la vida, no de la vida como un experimento, no de la vida como dinero… sino de la vida como honor, la vida como una misión, como lo más importante de todo, más importante que cualquier persona o cosa, era su voz, era su concejo, su filosofía, su sello… y mierda que se levantaría por ella, no sólo para demostrarle que era capaz de aceptar concejo sino también para demostrarle que era capaz de cambiar el destino que todos lo habían impuesto… sería ella misma, Sherry Birkin, quien decidiría si vivir o morir en ese momento… y joder que viviría.

* * *

**Si, lo sé fue corto a comparación de lo que suelo hacer, pero tiene su razón de ser (tengo sueño y tenía que actualizar hoy) muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron, saben que su apoyo es super importante y valoro cada una de sus letras en esa casilla de abajo *-* mil gracias por su tiempo!**


End file.
